Inazuma Eleven Champion
by anime queen 1
Summary: los conflictos y los problemas se tienden a asentuar a lo largo del tiempo, que pasaría si un día te das cuenta que todo lo que crees o haber creido fueran mentiras, entren y vean la vida cahótica de Tsubasa Madokawa, la cual creía ser una chica común y corriente pero una tarde descubre que todo lo de su vida es una vil y completa mentira
1. Chapter 1

Satoru Endo seguía preguntando de club en club si se querían unir al equipo de futbol para el partido que tendrán contra el Instituto Imperial, hasta que llega al área de práctica del equipo de atletismo

Kazemaru, ¿te quieres unir al equipo de fútbol?-le pregunta Endo esperanzado a Ichirouta- he escuchado que te quieres enfrentar a los mejores del mundo-terminando de decir esto, Satoru se larga para seguir reclutando

Me refería a los de atletismo-decía Kazemaru mientras veía como se alejaba un entusiasmado Endo

¡Kazemaru!-se escucha gritar a una chica mientras corría como en una maratón

Por fin me alcanzas Madokawa-le dice tranquilamente Kazemaru- pero esta vez te demoraste menos que ayer

Madokawa mira por donde se va Satoru-¿ese era Endo?

Claro, quería que me uniera al equipo de futbol y…-mira como le esta observando Madokawa, su rostro estaba sonrojado y también tenia una sonrisa

Mira, te voy a decir un solo dato Kazemaru, Endo puede ser muy persuasivo con la gente, trata de unirla a lo que quiere preguntando una y otra vez hasta que se unen-le explica la oji-gris a Ichirouta mientras ella tiene los ojos cerrados

Al parecer tú también estas en las mismas-le dice Kazemaru, lo que la deja más roja todavía

M-m-mira, después de clases ve a la torre de metal, hay entrenamos muy a menudo, para que solo veas a Endo entrenar y hay dices si te quieres unir o no? –una vez que termina cierra los ojos fuertemente y toca la campana- me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Ella es igual a Endo, de acuerdo voy a verlos una vez terminen las clases-le dice al viento después de que Madokawa se va

Después de Clases, a los pies de la torre de metal, Endo esta practicando con unos neumáticos, uno atado a su espalda y otro que esta colgado a un árbol, ese último lo lanza y trata de pararlo, pero le resulta imposible, mientras tanto entre unos arbustos cercanos… el resto del club de futbol, incluida Madokawa (N/A: ella también es parte del equipo por si es que las dudas) y sin darse cuenta alguien viene por sus espaldas

¿Qué hacen chicos?-les pregunta una voz que viene detrás de todos y casi hace que dieran la localización de su escondite

Ka-Ka-Ka-dice dificultosamente Madokawa-Kazemaru que haces aquí, creí que no te tomarías enserio lo de venir a ver a Endo

No nos des esos sustos, casinos da un infarto-le dice Kabeyama molesto

Lo siento, pero ¿Qué hacen?-les vuelve a preguntar

Estamos viendo como entrena nuestro capitán-le responde Shorinji

Kazemaru sale de entre los arbustos para levantar a Satoru que se había caído de cara en uno de los mejores intentos de detener el neumático

Estas bien Endo-le pregunta Kazemaru mientras lo levanta sujetando el neumático de su espalda (Endo)

No te preocupes, estoy bien- le responde estando de pie gracias a la ayuda de Kazemaru

Parece un entrenamiento infernal-le comenta Kazemaru observando el lugar

Para nada, es solo que el equipo de Raimon antes era mucho más fuerte y veloz que el instituto imperial, así que estoy entrenando con una libreta que hizo mi abuelo-le dice entusiasmado Endo

Kazemaru toma la libreta que le dijo Satoru, pero cuando la abrió no entendió nada-e-enserio puedes entender esto

Claro, hay dice la forma de atajar un balón, es una técnica que invento mi abuelo cuando era entrenador de los súper once-le dice aun en su nube de emoción

Kazemaru cierra la libreta y luego le extiende la mano derecha a Endo

¿Eh?, que necesitas-le pregunta Endo al verle la mano

Me encanta tu entusiasmo, cuenta conmigo-le dice mientras aún tiene la mano extendida, a lo que luego Endo le da la mano-yo entraré al equipo, pero que deciden

¿Eh? –queda mirando Endo hacia donde miraba Kazemaru y vio a todo el equipo de Raimon salir de su escondite y dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos-amigos-solo alcanza a decir para volver a caer al suelo de cara

¡Capitán!-dicen varios de los chicos para ir a parar a Endo, Kurmatsu y Kabeyama lo paran

Estas bien, no te paso nada-le pregunta Kurimatsu

Con ese entrenamiento te cansaras antes de poder jugar el partido-le dice Someoka

Jajaja, descuida estoy bien-le dice Endo a los chicos

Parece que tus amigos estuvieron observándote desde mucho antes que yo llegara aquí-le dice Kazemaru tomando toda la atención de Endo

¿Que? –pregunta aun mas confundido Endo

Es que cuando nos enteramos que estabas invitando a más jugadores de otros clubes-le dice Handa

Te seguimos-continua Someoka

Al verte entrenar de esa forma tan estricta, conmoviste nuestros corazones, capitán es admirable-le dice Kurimatsu

Capitán por favor deseo participar de ese entrenamiento especial-dice Shido

Yo también-dice Shorinji

Seguiré tus mismos pasos-dice un emocionado Kurimatsu

¿Dejarás que entrenemos contigo?-le pregunta Kabeyama

Por supuesto amigos, nada me dará mas gusto que eso-dice emocionado Endo-¡siii!, me siento muy contento, ¡ENTRENEMOS!

Por supuesto- dicen todos los del equipo al unísono bien emocionados

Se ve a todos entrenando arduamente hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que se tienen que ir a casa

Ahora vemos a Madokawa caminando con su bolso para su casa, al llegar a su casa entra a la casa y tira la mochila sobre el sillón de la sala y se deja caer al suelo alfombrado, de un segundo a otro aparecen tres perros adultos, para ser precisos eras perros siberianos, le lamían la cara

Tranquilos Aoki, Kuro, Red, háganse a un lado quiero respirar-les dice Madokawa haciendo que los perros se aparten

Una vez que Madokawa recuperó el aliento se sienta y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de sus acompañantes

Parece que se han divertido mucho hoy, al igual que yo, que tal si les doy un baño-les pregunta la oji-gris, a lo que los perros se ponen muy felices

Después de bañarlos, y recibir uno gracias a Red, ya que se sacudió el agua del pelaje antes de que terminara de bañarlo, Madokawa se fue a acostar y sus acompañantes se fueron a otra habitación que ella había adaptado para que ellos entraran y salieran fácilmente; una semana después, Madokawa iba atrasada al colegio en unos rollers rojos con negro, se había quedado dormida ya que el día anterior aparte de la práctica del equipo, llegó a la casa a entrenar corriendo tras los perros, lo cual le tomó hasta las 3 de la mañana, ya que sus perros aún tenían mucha energía; al llegar al colegio se dio cuenta que el partido del instituto imperial estaba a punto de comenzar y se tuvo que sentar al lado de Aki para solo presenciar al partido

Que lata, una semana de entrenamiento echado a la basura-dice Madokawa a Aki

Tranquila Madoka-Chan, este es solo el primer partido, habrán otros-le trata de animar Aki

Tienes razón-suspira-entonces veré como trabaja el equipo del Instituto Imperial

Una pregunta, me puedo sentar aquí-pregunta una Haruna

Claro, por que no-le responde Aki dándole espacio para que se siente

Comencemos con el partido-se escucha el pitido inicial

Al principio parecía que Raimon iba a anotar el primer gol del partido pero el arquero del instituto imperial lo detuvo, ahora tenía el Instituto posesión del balón, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había metido un gol, a los dos minutos, el Instituto Imperial ya llevaba un gol de ventaja frente a Raimon, todos quedaron atónitos con lo que pasó, ya que solo se dieron cuenta del gol cuando el balón estaba en la portería de Raimon.

¿q-que fue lo que pasó?-preguntaba totalmente impresionada Madokawa-n-no alcancé a ver nada y ¿ya metieron un gol?

Debe de ser mentira-trata de ver lo que paso, pero Aki no logró entenderlo-apenas comenzó el partido y el equipo del Instituto Imperial ya lleva un gol

Así que este es el poder del Instituto Imperial-pregunta Madokawa mas para si misma

"Madoka-Chan"-piensa tristemente Aki mientras mira a Madokawa

_**Ficha de personaje: Madokawa**_

_**Nombre completo: Madokawa Tsubasa**_

_**(Apellido - nombre)**_

_**Edad: 12 años (comienzo de serie)**_

_**Cumpleaños: (desde que nació el mismo día del mismo mes) mentira, el 13 de Abril**_

_**Vive con: tres perros cuyos nombres son Aoki, Kuro y Red**_

_**Historia: Teniendo 5 años sus padres y hermano mayor mueren en un accidente que involucraba asuntos internacionales**_

_**A los 6 años encuentra y lleva a casa a unos cachorros, los perros que encontró habían sido abandonados por su madre por su color de pelaje tan llamativo (no les diré las características de estos acompañantes hasta el otro capi)**_

_**A los 8 años se enamora del futbol soccer por un partido de niños de un instituto, desde ahí comienza a jugar y conoce a Satoru Endo en un partido callejero y se vuelven amigos al finalizar este mismo.**_

_**A los 11 años entra al instituto privado Raimon gracias a una beca deportiva, junto a Endo, quedan en la misma clase, durante el año consiguen restaurar el club de futbol junto a Aki Kino, ya que Satoru sabía que su abuelo era el entrenador del antiguo equipo del instituto, gracias a su insistencia (perseverancia) logran crear el club, sus primeros integrantes fueron Satoru Endo, Someoka, Handa, Kabeyama, Kurimatsú, Shido, Shorinji, Aki (entrenadora) y ella.**_

_**Ahora a los 12 años, el club esta a punto de ser disuelto, Endo trata de evitarlo, recibiendo la información que si querían conservar el equipo tenían que ganar contra el Instituto Imperial, que es famoso por no perder durante 40 años, vencer aplastantemente y se rumorea que destruyen las escuelas después ( eso es verdad).**_

_**Físico: es un poco mas alta que el resto de las chicas de su curso, tiene el pelo color verde claro combinado con azul cielo, sus ojos son de color gris y su piel es morena ya que pasa días enteros bajo el sol entrenando con el balón y con sus perros**_

_**Curiosidades: -A pesar de ser chica tiene el comportamiento innato de un hombre (se comporta como uno)**_

_**-Es la más popular entre los chicos, pero dice que no le interesa, que prefiere jugar soccer**_

_**-A pesar de decir eso (lo anterior), parece que tiene cierta atracción hacia Kazemaru, pero dice que es solo por su velocidad (no ha logrado alcanzarle en ninguna de sus carreras)**_

_**-Ella no ocupa el uniforme femenino del instituto, sino el masculino (lo hace con un permiso especial de la dirección)**_

_**-A pesar de ser chica, no le gusta tener el pelo largo, dice que eso obstruye con su entrenamiento, así que tiene el pelo sobre los hombros, casi al punto de parecer hombre, lo que a ella no le interesa**_

_**-A pesar de no tener familia sanguínea, dice que con sus perros tiene una familia completa ya que se entienden perfectamente, dice que sus perros son como sus hermanos, también dice que el club de soccer es como su familia**_

_**-Tsubasa no es su nombre original, después del accidente de su familia, en el que ella también se vio involucrada, no se acordaba de su nombre, un día se encuentra con un señor que le pone ese nombre porque vio algo especial en ella; aparte ella solo recordava donde vivía**_


	2. entre recuerdos y el gol delcomienzo

_**Primero antes de comenzar, tengo que decir, hoy casi morí dos veces, al final del capi les cuento por que, además waw, es increíble que valla a actualizar tan pronto, si tan solo publique el primer capi el Lunes 10 de Diciembre y hoy es Jueves 13 del mismo mes.**_

_**Aparte quería agradecer a: Valen Mizukoshi y a Kim Natsuyaki, que a pesar de ser este mi primer Fic me están alentando para seguir, y les digo esto me da mucha vergüenza, o mejor dicho me daba, ya que tenia temor a como reaccionaran mis lectores.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**_

_**Advertencia: este capi tendrá varios flashbacks, que son sobre la vida de Tsubasa Madokawa**_

_**Entre recuerdos y el gol del comienzo**_

Después de un rato de partido, el club de Raimon iba perdiendo 10-0 contra el Instituto imperial, pero eso no era lo único, el Instituto jugaba como quería con los chicos del club, ya que estaban todos tirados en el suelo, pero el espíritu de su capitán les seguía manteniendo en pie, detrás de cada golpe se seguían levantando, aunque estuvieran muy mal heridos, mientras tanto en la banca

Que pasa Madoka-Chan-le pregunta Aki, la que veía como Tsubasa miraba enojada el partido

A esto no se le puede llamar futbol, mejor dicho esto es una masacre-dice entre dientes la oji-gris

Para Tsubasa era difícil ver o más bien creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba acumulando rabia en su cuerpo por ver a sus amigos siendo tratados con tanta brutalidad por parte del equipo contrario, no aguanta mucho más y se dirige dentro del edificio del instituto, ahí dentro guarda sus rollers y se coloca los zapatos del instituto, luego para hacer una carrera a los baños, una vez en ellos se moja la cara en uno de los lava-manos, se queda mirando un rato su reflejo y quiebra este mismo con un fuerte puñetazo

Maldición como puede ser esto-dice enojada Tsubasa cayendo de rodillas mientras se afirmaba la mano derecha, la cual estaba ensangrentada-m-mejor regreso a ver el partido

Una vez que regresó a la cancha se dio cuenta de que se termino el primer tiempo y ahora sus compañeros estaban en medio-tiempo, estaban hechos polvo, en cambio su oponente ni siquiera mostraba signos de cansancio

Capitá, no se ven cansados-dice Kurimatsú

Eso es porque están jugando con nosotros-comenta Kazemaru-solamente nos hacen correr sin que se esfuercen un poco

¡No importa, en el segundo tiempo los haremos correr hasta que se cansen!-grita Endo fastidiado

Tranquilo principito del futbol, o sino no vas a tener fuerzas para detener sus tiros-le dice Tsubasa para calmarlo

Que te pasó en la mano-le pregunta el peli-azul, solo fijándose en su mano sin notar el sonrojo en su cara

n-no f-fue n-nada-trata de hablar con Kazemaru, pero le resulta casi imposible

Oye Kurimatsú, no te acuerdas que Madokawa siente algo por Kazemaru-le pregunta en un susurro Handa

Pero claro Handa, todo el club de soccer sabe que Madokawa quiere a…-no alcanza a terminar de hablar Kurimatsú, ya que él y Handa reciben un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de los puños de Tsubasa, la cual se había dado vuelta recientemente, los dos cayeron arrodillados por el dolor del golpe, seguido la oji-gris se inca y le toma un hombro a cada uno

Chicos, si siguen hablando a mis espaldas les juro por Kamizama que los dejaré peor de cómo los deje el Instituto Imperial al final del partido-les amenaza la morena

S-si-se limitan a decir Kurimatsú y Handa, no por el dolor esta vez, sino porque sabían de lo que su compañera era capas de hacer, sabían que su carácter era cariñosa y tranquila, pero cuando se trata de su intimidad es como una fiera, eso lo supieron hace un tiempo

_**Flashback:**_

3 meses atrás, era uno de los tiempos libres del instituto, Endo iba fugazmente a la bodega que servia como salón de juntas del club y abre la puerta de golpe

Chicos, adivinen lo que descubrí hoy en medio de clases-les pregunta Endo a sus compañeros de club

Que cosa-le pregunta Kabeyama mientras comía unas papitas

Descubrí que a Madokawa le gusta Kazemaru del equipo de atletismo-prácticamente grita lo último el capitán del equipo

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que les dijo su capitán, ya que Tsubasa tenia la reputación de ser querida por los chicos de su clase, incluso por los demás de otros de segundo año ya que no se interesaba por los chicos y no les hacia caso cuando le trataban de dirigir la palabra o simplemente los cortaba con un "no me interesa" o "largo de mi vista, estorbas", lo que no se imaginaban era por que le podía gustar un chico que ni siquiera conocía, solo lo había saludado un par de veces, todos se pusieron a imaginar lo que podía ser el motivo, pero no lo conseguían

Si les interesa saber, es solo porque es muy rápido-les dice una voz que viene por detrás de Satoru

M-Madokawa, desde hace cuanto llegaste-le pregunta un poco nervioso Endo

Desde hace un rato Satoru-Kun-Endo lo sabia, cuando Tsubasa lo trataba por su primer nombre y además con la terminación –Kun no podía venir nada bueno de esto-que tal si me acompañas afuera un rato

E-espera-le dice mientras es literalmente arrastrado desde el cuello de la camisa hacia afuera de la sala de reunión, acompañado por todos sus compañeros para ver lo que sucedía

Una vez están afuera, Tsubasa tira al suelo a Endo y se le queda mirando con un aura terriblemente oscura

Ahora dame sesenta lagartijas y después treinta vueltas a la cancha de futbol como castigo-Endo se puso a hacer lo que la oji-gris le ordenó, ya que si la desobedecía le vendría algo mucho peor

_**Fin flashbacks**_

Ahora tocan el pitido para continuar con el segundo y ultimo tiempo del partido, el cual iba a terminar con una enorme y grata sorpresa los del club, luego de un rato del segundo tiempo iban 13-0 a favor del visitante, y Madokawa comenzó a recordar algo

_Ahora que lo pienso ese señor se parecía bastante a Endo ahora que lo veo así-_piensa Tsubasa mientras observa el partido

_**Flashback:**_

Poco tiempo después de que su familia murió una pequeña de 5 años de edad vagaba por la ciudad de Inazuma después de haber salido de su casa, hasta que llega a la torre de metal que hay en la cima de la montaña del lugar, en el lugar solo se encontraba un señor entrado en edad con lentes oscuros, un sombrero y el pelo café que salía por el gorro, además de notarse el color de pelo en su barba y bigote

Señor, que hace aquí en este lugar solo-pregunta tímidamente la niña pequeña

Jajaja-ríe el señor colocándole la mano en el pelo para jugar con su pelo tiernamente-no estoy solo ya que estas aquí conmigo

La niña pequeña le toma la mano al señor para sentir su calor, luego comienza a llorar un poco

Por que lloras niña-le pregunta el señor viendo a la niña-no debes de llorar, te vez linda cuando sonríes

Es que hace poco perdí a toda mi familia, y no se que hacer sola-le explica el motivo de las lagrimas al señor

Escucha con atención, a tu familia no le gustaría verte llorar, estarían tristes y además más aún si lloras por su culpa-le dice el señor mientras seca las lágrimas de la niña- y comote llamas

No me acuerdo de cómo me llamo, solo recuerdo donde vivo y que me apellido Madokawa-le dice la niña esta vez solo un poco melancólica

Mmm...…-piensa un poco el señor-que tal si te llamas Tsubasa

p-por que Tsubasa-le pregunta tiernamente y confundida la pequeña

Tsubasa significa alas, y por como te veo tus "alas" te llevaran a lo mas alto-le explica el señor

Entonces mi nombre será Madokawa Tsubasa-le dice feliz la niña

Bueno, me tengo que ir-le dice el señor parándose

Adonde va a ir señor-le pregunta la oji-gris

No lo se aún, iré a donde el destino me lleve, como hoy, que me trajo aquí para conocerte-le dice el señor comenzando a caminar

Nos vemos señor, ojala que nos volvamos a ver en algún momento-le grita la niña mientras se despide agitando su mano derecha en señal de despido, el señor se aleja mientras hace el mismo gesto que la niña y se marcha

Tsubasa se queda mirando el atardecer, y una vez que decide irse se da cuenta de que ya había anochecido

_**Fin flashback**_

Una vez que vuelve a la realidad se va cuenta de que su equipo va perdiendo 17-0 pero esta vez se da cuenta de que todos están postrados en el piso malheridos y ahora el equipo contrario se esta centrando en su amigo de la infancia Endo, era golpe tras golpe, mejor dicho pelotazo tras pelotazo, a Satoru le costaba pararse, en uno de los tiros se lanza kazemaru gritando "esto no es futbol", recibe el pelotazo de lleno en la cara

Estas bien Kazemaru-pregunta Endo mientras para a Kazemaru

No te preocupes estoy bien-dice mientras se aleja de la portería todo lastimado

Es hora deseguir-ordena el haz de la estrategia Yuuto Kidou

En otro lugar del colegio, precisamente desde una de las paredes que tiene excelente vista hacia la cancha, se encuentra una chica de unos doce años de edad, bien desarrollada, solo se le alcanzaba a ver el pelo negro liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, que llevaba puesto unos jeans blancos con blusa verde manzana y converse

Desde aquí se ve lindo Kidou, es tan guapo, solo que es un poco malo por tratar a Satoru-Kun de esa forma-dice la chica mientras observaba el partido

De regreso a la banca, Madokawa comenzaba a recordar de nuevo algo de su pasado, esta vez cuando conoció a Endo, eso le ponía una sonrisa en la cara, serró los ojos y comenzó a recordar

_**Flashback**_

Vengan niños, el partido va a comenzar-decía un joven de unos doce años, en ese tiempo Tsubasa tenía 8 años-bien, los capitanes serán Tsubasa-Chan y Satoru-Kun, vengan niños

Quien comenzará con el saque-preguntó la pequeña Madokawa

Yo no saco, yo voy a hacer de portero, para eso soy bueno en el futbol, que parta ella-dijo Endo señalando a la oji-gris, que en ese tiempo tenía el pelo hasta los omóplatos (N/A: para los que no sepan, les dejo una imagen . /-iwO0XP_53o4/Tl-yjOIJwyI/AAAAAAAAAMk/ilPDFeHQpZ8/s1600/morfolog%25C3%25ADa+ )

Esta bien yo comienzo-dice Tsubasa mientras se colocaba al lado del balón, junto a otro niño

El partido callejero comienza, el chico al lado de Madokawa le pasa el balón y ella comienza a correr con una gran velocidad para una niña de su edad, en menos de tres minuto llega a la portería y lanza el balón, Endo alcanza a atraparlo a duras penas, el resto del partido fue igual los demás del jugaban emocionados el partido callejero y al momento de lanzar al arco se lo pasaban a Tsubasa y ella remataba, pero en cada tirose lo paraba Endo, una vez que termina el encuentro, Tsubasa y Satoru estaban agotados, con suerte se podían poden de pie, se acercan un poco a la orilla del río y se tiran al pasto (N/A: estaban en la cancha a la orilla del río, donde por arriba de este pasa un puente

Jajá jajá eso estuvo genial, por cierto me llamo Satoru Endo-le dice el portero castaño

Yo me llamo Tsubasa Madokawa, un placer Endo-le dice la peli-verde-celeste

Por que no nos volvemos amigos, así jugaríamos varias veces más juntos-le dice Endo con su típica sonrisa

Esta bien Endo, seamos amigos-le dice mientras se para y le extiende la mano para pararlo

Endo le da la mano a Tsubasa y una vez que se paran se quedan mirando el atardecer mientras ríen juntos y estaban todos llenos de moretones, raspones y sucios

_**Fin flashback**_

Ahora iban 20-0, solo quedaban de pie el chico que se hace llamar Ante-ojos y Endo, este último estaba parado con dificultad, mientras el cuatro ojos veía a su alrededor atemorizado, sale corriendo del lugar tirando su camiseta del equipo enfrente de Shuya Goenji, el cual se queda pensando un poco y al final decide algo

Ojala que me disculpes Yuuka-dice a la nada mientras la escena cambia a la cancha, donde Goenji aparece con el uniforme del equipo

e-esperen, oye tu no eres parte del equipo de futbol-trata de detenerlo el entrenador Fuyukai

Para nosotros no hay problemas-dice tranquilamente Kidou

El saque ahora es para el Instituto Imperial, ellos van en contra de Endo mientras que Goenji corre hacia la portería del equipo visitante, Kidou manda a llamar a los pingüinos emperadores y lanzan el tiro, Endo se concentra para después hacer la súper técnica de su abuelo, la mano fantasma, una vez para el balón lo lanza hacia Shuya y este lo recibe ,lo lanza al aire, luego gira subiendo hacia el balón creando con sus piernas un Tornado de Fuego_, _finalmente patea el balón con la pierna izquierda directo a la portería y anota un gol, el primer gol a favor del equipo de local, Kidou después de esto dice que su equipo se retira del partido y le susurra a su equipo mientras se van que ya han recolectado la información que necesitaban y se largan

Gracias por unirte al equipo Goenji-dice Endo mientras le estira la mano para agradecerle

No se volverá a repetir, es solo una ocasión especial-dice Goenji mientras se saca la camisa y la bota al suelo para luego volver a irse

Jijiji-ríe Endo mientras se fija en el marcador-ese es el primer gol que marca el comienzo de nuestra historia chicos-dice mientras levanta su brazo derecho al aire y con el índice hace un uno

El resto del equipo se acerca hacia el capitán y también hacen el signo que hace Endo, completamente emocionados, en la banca, Aki y Haruna también hacen el signo completamente felices, Madokawa estaba sobre la banca mientras hacia también el gesto, en el lugar donde estaba la chica, se ve que también hacia el gesto con una sonrisa igual como Endo la sabe hacer

_**¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica que conoce a Endo?, ¿quién será el señor que le puso el nombre a Madokawa Y que la mismo tiempo le devolvió el animo para ver hacia el futuro?**_

_**Bueno, quien sabrá quien es ese señor, si quieren adivinar dejen reviews**_

_**Ahora les digo porque casi muero dos veces, la primera fue cuando mi hermanito pequeño me apunto con un cuchillo para cortar carne hacia la mano derecha y Haci no podría escribir más aquí, la segunda fue porque mi pequeña sobrina se vino a quedar aquí el día y la tome en brazos, que hace la pequeña, la jala descollar de cuero con un corvo que llevo siempre en el cuello, ya que es un recuerdo de mi gira a Villa rica-Pucón (soy de Chile)**_

_**Tomatazos, lechugazos, piedrazas, reviews, no sean tan malos onegai, ya que este es mi primer Fic**_


	3. chica nueva, alumna de intercambio

_**Tercer capítulo ya, es increíble que vaya con el tercero, al comienzo de la historia ni siquiera sabia si seguiría o no, bueno, en este capítulo se dará a conocer quien es la misteriosa chica que observaba el partido, en específico a Kidou-Kun y a Endou-Kun, bueno, además, aparte cuando termino un capítulo quiero comenzar de inmediato con otro, sin mas el capi**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5**_

_**Saludos a: Valen Mizukoshi, Kim Natsuyaki y Yuko-96 que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, sin más el capítulo**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Nueva chica, alumna de intercambio**_

Una vez terminado el encuentro entre el Instituto Imperial y el club de la secundaria Raimon, volvieron las clases a la normalidad, solo que a los alumnos que jugaron contra el instituto los mandaron a la casa y a Kazemaru y Endo que fueron los más lastimados los dejaron en la enfermería para curarle todas las heridas que tenían, mientras tanto en la clase 2-A, el profesor estaba dando una noticia a la clase

Bien alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna en la clase, puedes pasar-dice el profesor mientras que en el segundo asiento mirando a la ventana se encontraba Tsubasa contemplando el patio, hasta que escucho varios susurros refiriéndose a ella

Oye, no crees que es tan bonita como Tsubasa-Kun-murmuro un chico sentado atrás de Madokawa

Al cavo de un rato de escuchar los susurros, comenzó a fastidiarse hasta que estalló-¿¡por que no se callan de una buena vez!?

Todos se quedaron callados, refiriéndome a las chicas, en cambio a los chicos le salieron corazones en los ojos y comenzaron a decir "esa es nuestra Tsubasa-Chan" y "nadie es como ella", después de decir eso, se fija en quien se estaba a punto de presentar, ya que no podía ya que los chicos de la clase no la dejaban, queda con la boca abierta y se para de golpe de su asiento

¡Que haces aquí!-fue lo único que atinó a decir para luego quedarse callada

Bien, gracias por callar a la clase señorita Madokawa, pero no tenia que gritar, ahora se puede sentar y quedase callada-le pregunta el profesor, para que luego ella se vuelve a sentar en su asiento-ahora puedes presentarte

Bueno, me llamo Valen Mizukoshi, tengo 12 años, antes viva en Japón, pero por cuestiones de trabajo de mis padres me tuve que ir a Estados Unidos, ahora me estoy quedando en casa de mi primo Satoru Endo-dice la chica con una sonrisa- por cierto profesor, hoy me compran el uniforme del colegio, así que ¿hoy me puedo quedar con esta ropa puesta?

No me importa, quédate como quieras solo por hoy-dice el profesor sentado-siéntate al lado de Tsubasa Madokawa, la chica que se paro hace un rato, por cierto, Madokawa le puedes mostrar la escuela a la señorita Mizukoshi

n-no hay problemas sensei-le dice desinteresadamente la aludida lo que hace que los muchachos de la clase casi se derriten, pero pensaba una cosa muy distinta-_tenia que trabajar hoy paseando perros para ganar plata, pero ya que, lo puedo hacer mas tarde_

Una vez Mizukoshi sentada al lado de Madokawa, ella se ve bastante animada, y decide saludar a Tsubasa

Cuanto tiempo no crees-le pregunta comenzando una conversación-desde que me fui a Estados Unidos que no me había comunicado contigo, como ha estado Endo, que tal con el fútbol, por cierto vi el partido de hoy del instituto imperial contra la secundaria…

Oye además de pasar el tiempo, parece que volviste más conversadora, ahora te digo, tres años que no nos vemos, si, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y baya ahora que hablas demasiado, Endo esta bien, pero como dijiste viste el enfrentamiento, así que viste que quedó hecho polvo-le contestó desinteresada la oji-gris

Oye calma, estas mucho mas seria que antes-le dice la peli-negra con una sonrisa propia de Endo, ya que son primos

-suspira hondamente-es que últimamente, desde que ingresé a la secundaria tengo mucha presión

No hay problema, pero cambiando de tema no crees que Yuuto Kidou es tan lindo-le pregunta la peli-larga

Oye, Endo no sabe nada de esto, si lo supiera se enojaría mucho, ya que no es obvio, quieres al enemigo-le dice la peli-celeste-verde

Jejeje, pienso no decirle aún-le dice tranquilamente Valen

_**Después de la clase de historia (si, es esa clase estaban recién)**_

Oye a donde vamos-le pregunta la peli-negra

Nos dirigimos a la enfermería-le respondió secamente la oji-gris

D-d-d-disculpa Tsubasa-San p-p-p-puedes salir c-c-c-conmigo e-e-en una c-c-cita-le pregunta un chico de otra clase de segundo año, ya que en su clase le dicen Tsubasa-Chan

Disculpa, estas en mi camino estorbas, muévete renacuajo-le responde secamente la peli-celeste-verde, para seguir con su camino acompañada por Valen

El chico se queda mirando por donde se va Madokawa mientras está todo sonrojado y emocionado-al fin le pude decir, no importa si me rechazo, ella es cool y kawai-dice el chico esperanzado

Eres tan mala Tsubasa-Chan-le dice reprendiéndola con una sonrisa la oji-café

Es que no me interesan los chicos-le dice desinteresadamente la oji-gris

_**En la enfermería**_

Una vez entran a la enfermería Madokawa y Mizukoshi, ven a Kazemaru en la primera cama a la derecha y Endo en la de la derecha, ambos sin camisa y todos vendados, la oji-gris al ver a Kazemaru se sonroja y trata de ocultarlo dándose la vuelta, pero al darse cuenta, la prima de Endo lo evita empujándola para que termine de entrar y así obligarla a quedarse ahí cerrando la puerta

Di algo-dice picadamente la oji-café-yo por mi parte me voy a saludar a mi primo-dice mientras se dirige hacia Endo

Te mataré, o por lo menos lo intentaré-dice susurrando lo suficiente para que valen comenzara a sudar frío, después mira a Kazemaru y trata de calmarse-como te sientes Kazemaru

Estoy mejor, solo que me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero la enfermera dice que es normal-le dice Kazemaru mientras le muestra una sonrisa que hace que Tsubasa se sonroje- eh?, te pasa algo, que te duele, estas muy roja

N-n-no te preocupes kazemaru, estoy bien, es solo que aquí t-t-t-tengo calor-le dice difícilmente Madokawa mientras se abanica con su mano para darse aire fresco

A decir verdad tienes razón-dice Endo con su típica sonrisa (en realidad para ocultar lo de Madokawa, ya que no quería sufrir otro de sus "castigos especiales")

No importa, voy a abrir la ventana un poco para que entre aire fresco-dice Mizukoshi mientras abría la ventana

Una vez que la abrió se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa y se acerca a donde estaba la peli-corta, y la tomó de los hombros para luego sonreír y hacer que a Tsubasa le saliera una gotita a puro estilo anime, decidió ponerse a hablar

Me voy a unir al club de soccer, ya que es mi pasión-dijo como si nada, dejando a todos pospresentes helados como piedra en su lugar, hasta que Endo reacciona y grita

Genial, lo dices en serio Valen-Chan-le pregunta entusiasmado el portero

Pero claro, estoy siendo 100% sincera, no miento-le responde la chica soltando a la medio-campista-mi posición podría ser delantera?

Pero claro, bienvenida al club de soccer Valen Mizukoshi-le dice totalmente emocionado el portero

Viva!-prácticamente grita la peli-negra-genial, me uní al equipo de Raimon

Shhhhh-le dice enojada Tsubasa-algo de enfermería no comprendes, tienes que ser más discreta

Sumimasen-dice la chica disculpándose con un tono divertido, en eso tocan el timbre para iniciar el siguiente periodo de clases

Maldición, toca lenguaje-dice fastidiada la oji-gris-vámonos Valen, no quiero que esa bruja me regañe de nuevo, y no creo que te guste conocer como es ella enojada

OK, te sigo-dice Mizukoshi siguiendo a Tsubasa-matta ne Endo, emh…

Se llama Ichirouta Kazemaru-le dice el nombre del peli-celeste con un pequeño rubor rojo

Matta ne Kazemaru-dice Valen saliendo de la enfermería detrás de la oji-gris, los chicos solo se despiden con un gesto de manos

Una vez que se van las chicas, a Kazemaru le sale un leve rubor que lo nota Endo, pero el trata de ocultarlo tirándose hacia atrás cayendo su cabeza contra la suave almohada

Que te pasa Kazemaru-le pregunta Endo confundido

¿Eres capas de guardar un secreto Endo?-le pregunta intrigado el velocista

Claro, por que no, si eres mi amigo Kazemaru-le dice con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

c-creo que me gusta Madokawa-le dice mientras toma la almohada sobre la cabeza

e-enserio?-le pregunta con una sonrisa de comprensión el portero

Creo, pero cada vez que la veo trato de contenerme, y después de un rato de que se marcha me sonrojo de sobremanera-le explica el defensa

No te preocupes, creo que lo suyo es mutuo-dice Endo para luego taparse la boca por cometer un error

Crees que es mutuo-le pregunta intrigado el peli-celeste sacándose la almohada de a cabeza

n-no me hagas caso, no sabia lo que decía-trata de decirle Endo para enmendar ese error

Ju, nunca cambias Endo, siempre hablando demás-le dice acostándose mientras coloca la almohada debajo de su cabeza

_**Mientras tanto, en clases de Lenguaje (que para gracias a Kamizama eran las últimas horas de clases)**_

Oye Tsubasa-Chan, acaso no me habías dicho que no te interesaban los chicos-le susurra la peli-negra a la oji-gris

No es que me interese, es solo que en ninguna de mis carreras con él, he logrado alcanzarle, eso es todo-le dice tratando de disimular mientras seguía escribiendo

Pero tus manos y tu cabeza no dicen lo mismo-le dice Mizukoshi mientras apunta al cuaderno de la peli-celeste-verde

Al fijarse lo que anoto en el cuaderno de lenguaje se puso roja, escribió barias veces KAZEMARU (como anote, en mayúscula) encerrados en corazones, al fijarse arranca la hoja y la arruga, la hecha a su bolsillo y esta vez si escribe la materia de la clase

Jejeje-dice en un tono pícaro pero aún susurrando-al parecer tenia razón, te gusta Kazemaru

Tu te callas o le cuento a Endo que te gusta Yuuto Kidou del instituto imperial, el cual fue el que le dio una paliza en el partido de hoy-le amenaza mientras seguía susurrando

e-esta bien-dice mientras se queda callada

_**Al finalizar la clase**_

Vamos, te voy a enseñar todo el colegio, pero esta vez solo sígueme y no me hables entiendes-le pregunta a oji-gris

Hai hai-responde la prima de Endo con desinterés

Una vez termina de mostrarle todo el colegio y de enseñarle donde le tocaban todas las clases ya estaba atardeciendo, así que se dirigió velozmente junto a Valen a la entrada donde dejaban los zapatos, o en el caso de Tsubasa eran sus rollers, se cambia los Zapatos del colegio y se coloca los rollers y comienza a acompañar a la peli-negra a la casa de Endo, que es donde se quedaría, una vez llegan se despiden y Madokawa sigue con su camino

-Bostezo-que sueño tengo, apenas llegue a casa me voy a acostar y no importa si es en el sillón-llegando a su casa, abre la puerta principal, sus perros se abalanzan sobre ella después de escuchar a alguien gritar "a ella"

Tratando de quitarse a los perros de encima se da cuenta de quien le dijo a sus "hermanos" que se abalanzaran sobre ella, la única persona que, aparte de ella le hacen caso, su primo Ryuuji Midorikawa, una vez que se para, sus perros se van a su habitación

Que haces aquí Midorikawa-le pregunta Madokawa-creía que estabas en Hokaido en un paseo escolar

Bueno, hoy en la tarde regresamos del paseo-le informa su primo con una sonrisa-así que decidí venir a darte una sorpresa, pero te demoraste demasiado y le dije a los cachorros que se tiraran sobre ti cuando llegaras

Y tenias que hacerlo de esta forma-le dice regañándolo-bueno, pasemos que no me quiero quedar aquí toda la noche afuera de MI casa

Una vez adentro pasan a sentarse a la cocina, Midorikawa como siempre ya había sacado un pote de helado de vainilla para comer desde antes que hubiera llegado su prima, y después Madokawa saca un paquete de galletas y comienza a comérselas

Oye Midorikawa no crees que el nombre de el instituto en donde vas es un poco raro-le dice la oji-gris

Si, pero fue el único instituto que encontré que le quedaban becas y cupos para poder ingresar-le responde Midorikawa

Bueno, que tal si te quedas aquí esta noche porque ya es tarde y mañana me toca clases como para ir a dejarte a tu casa-le dice Tsubasa

s-si vamos a dormir-le dice Ryuuji un poco triste-cual es mi habitación por cierto

La de siempre, la que esta al lado de la mía-le dice sarcásticamente la peli-celeste-verde

Una vez que Midorikawa y Madokawa se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en la pieza de Madokawa ella estaba confundida con el comportamiento de su primo

¿Por qué se esta comportando tan extraño Ryuuji? Bueno, no es algo que me incumba, mejor me duermo-decía la oji-gris mientras se quedaba dormida en un profundo sueño

A la mañana siguiente era Sábado pero Madokawa igual salió temprano de casa dejando a su primo todavía dormido, ella se dirigió al lado de la rivera, donde ya habían unos cuantos del equipo entrenando, en el primero en el que se fijó era en Kazemaru, luego se fijó que en la portería se encontraban Valen y Endo entrenando, ella lanzando el balón y Endo deteniéndolos, ella baja hacia donde está la cancha y saluda a todos

Bien Endo yo también voy a tirar al arco-le avisa Madokawa

Esta bien aquí te espero-le dice Endo preparándose

Una vez que le pasan el balón a Madokawa, ella se dirige hacia la mitad de la cancha y comienza luego a correr en dirección de la cancha, con una velocidad tal que Kazemaru no podía creer que era la misma que corría junto a él todas tardes y no le alcanzaba, ver esa imagen era ver a otra chica totalmente distinta

Te sorprende Kazemaru-le pregunto Shorinji-ella puede que no sea rápida en otras cosas pero cuando se trata de correr con el balón, nadie del club la puede alcanzar y el capitán difícilmente puede detener sus tiros

Enserio-le pregunta Kazemaru

Claro no miento-le dice Shorinji

_Vaya, esa chica tiene mas secretos de los que creía-_piensa Kazemaru

Mientras corría de sus pies sale viento, tira el balón hacia el aire y salta hacia él y lo patea lo mas fuerte que puede, el balón que se dirigía hacia la portería en un segundo tomó la forma de una águila, Endo de un segundo a otro como acto de reflejo activa la mano celestial y detiene con dificultad el tiro

q-que fue eso-pregunta un tanto confundida la oji-gris

Genial Madokawa, esa fue una técnica sorprendente, tiene algún nombre-le pregunta emocionado Endo

Eh, no, recién supe que la tenía-le dice Tsubasa

Mm...… que tal si la llamas águila ascendente-le aconseja la peli-negra

Suena bien-dice la peli-celeste-verde-esta bien, se llamará águila ascendente

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Que les pareció el nombre de la técnica, a mi me encantó, bueno mejor ustedes díganme que opinan**_

_**Además qué tal de que a Kazemaru también le guste Madokawa y viceversa, además, alguien se esperaba que Midorikawa fuera el primo de la oji-gris, bueno yo si ya que yo hice el fic obvio está**_

_**Bueno, si alguien quiere poner algún Oc en esta historia bienvenido sea, solo que no puede hacer pareja con Yuuto Kido o Ichirouta Kazemaru, ya que están ocupados, miren dejen sus reviews para adivinar con quien están emparejados esos dos, bueno los dejo ya que estoy ansiosa por escribir el siguiente capi**_

_**Sayo atte. Ichirouta Kazemaru**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien capítulo 4, lo único que tengo que decir es que después del siguiente capi, subiré un one-shot explicándole unas cosas a los chicos del equipo un poco la vida de Tsubasa Madokawa, así que espero a que les guste ese especial, es como una OVA, ya que en ellas se explican o muestran algunos datos curiosos de los personajes de la serie, este capi será mas como uno de transición para dar lugar al día de clases, que en ese día será donde se mostrará el "OVA"**_

_**Agradecimientos a: bueno este lo diré de esta forma, un agradecimiento a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora y a los que han leído esta historia, ya que gracias a ellos/as he tenido inspiración y valentía por subir mis capítulos**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Increíble, tengo una técnica especial-dice felizmente Madokawa-Águila Ascendente ¿eh?

Eso fue increíble Madokawa-dice Kazemaru mientras se acerca a ella-se nota que es una técnica que requiere velocidad

Ka-Ka-Kazemaru-dice ella mientras esta toda roja y no se atreve a dar vuelta para verlo-a-a-así que es una técnica de ataque y velocidad-dice un poco mas calmada

Shorinji se acercó a Tsubasa y ella se agacho para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir

Que quieres Shorinji-le pregunta la oji-gris sin saber lo que se le venia después

Shorinji se acerca al oído de Madokawa y le susurra-por que no le dices que lo quieres

Y acaso tu quieres morir Shorinji-le dice con un aura oscura mientras Shorinji se aleja un poco de ella-si ganamos el futbol frontera le digo

Entonces tenemos que ganar el Futbol Frontera capitán-dice entusiasmado Shorinji

Claro Shorinji sin duda lo vamos a ganar, no nos vamos a dejar perder ni de lujo-dice el capitán chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda mientras esta emocionado

Ya, ya, sigamos entrenando principito del futbol-trata de relajarlo Tsubasa

Siguieron entrenando como hasta eso de las tres de la tarde, tuvieron que irse ya que a Endo y Mizukoshi los llamaron para almorzar, no podían entrenar los demás ya que ahora no tenían portero para poder atajarle los tiros, así que una vez que todos se fueron Madokawa se sentó en el pasto junto a la rivera para contemplar el río, una vez que decide irse, como a eso de las cinco, una vez llegó a su casa escucho demasiado alboroto como para que solo estuviera su primo y sus perros solos en la casa

No puede ser, Midorikawa los volvió a invitar, bueno Suzuno no me cae mal pero Nagumo, a ese si no lo soporto-abre la puerta principal de la casa, observa y ve un intento de asesinato de parte de Suzuno hacia Nagumo-que pasó ahora

Este idiota en el colegio hizo que el maestro me castigara, ya que me sacó de quicio-dijo mientras tenía a Nagumo sujetado del cuello de la camisa de Nagumo

Que hiciste ahora Nagumo-le pregunta aburrida Tsubasa

Termine con la infinita paciencia de Suzuno-dice Nagumo un tanto ahogado-siempre logro lo que quiero

Que hizo para sacarte de quicio Suzuno-le pregunta un poco interesada la oji-gris

Al principio lo estaba ignorando por lo que decía, ya que eran tonterías, pero la cosa termino cuando me dijo que Prominence era mejor que Polvo de Diamante, y eso no es cierto-le dice Fuusuke

Tranquilo Suzuno-le dice Midorikawa apresurándose-si llega Madokawa me matara

Que haré que cosa primo-le dice con una vena en la frente totalmente enojada para pegarle a los tres, luego en el living-¡cuantas veces les he dicho que si vienen a mi casa no hagan destrozos!

Gomenasai-dicen los tres totalmente morados

Oye prima, se van a quedar aquí hasta mañana, porque se suponía que mañana llegábamos de la gira a Hokaido-le dice Midorikawa pidiéndole permiso

Oigan cada vez que regresan antes de las giras sierre se vienen a vivir a mi casa por unos días-dice un tanto enojada a los chicos Tsubasa

Esta bien pero no tenemos donde quedarnos hasta mañana-dice Midorikawa

_Esto ya parece un alberge_-piensa Tsubasa

Veras que nos habremos ido temprano mañana Madokawa-dice Fuusuke

No me digas que hacer Suzuno-grita Nagumo

Oye Nagumo que acabas de decir, que no te iras mañana-le dice con una vena en la frente Tsubasa para después plantarle el pie en la cara-escúchame, te quedas más de un día aquí te fusilo yo misma

e-esta bien-dice Nagumo un poco complicado por el pie-pero quítame el pie de mi preciada cara-Madokawa comienza a aplicar mas presión en su pie para luego quitarlo

Madokawa empieza a silbar y aparecen Aoki en la cabeza, seguido por Kuro y Red-si no se van mañana a las doce de la tarde ellos se encargarán de echarlos a la calle, comprenden

Si-dicen desinteresadamente los tres, Nagumo chasquea la lengua mirando párale lado y Aoki procede a morderlo en el brazo fuertemente

Escuchen, no se les ocurra hacer nada de desorden en este lugar, mis "hermanos" son capaces de morder mucho mas fuerte de los que están mordiendo a Nagumo-dice mientras Aoki le suelta el brazo, se nota que había comenzado a sangrar levemente-voy a darme un baño y luego prepararé la cena, intenten no destruir el lugar

Una vez que se marcha al segundo piso, Aoki queda mirando a Nagumo y le gruñe para luego marcharse con sus hermanos, arriba en el segundo piso, Madokawa se estaba desvistiendo, para poder ducharse, al baño entra con lo necesario para poder cambiarse de ropa para después de la ducha, una ve entra a la ducha da el agua y se comienza a mojar el cuerpo, al rato después, después de terminar con su baño Express escucho algo en la puerta-esto esta muy callado ahora-susurro para si misma, se acerca a la puerta, escucha susurros desde el otro lado de la puerta y abre la puerta de golpe, escuchando dos objetos caer, mejor dicho no eran objetos, eran personas precisamente Suzuno y Nagumo, Madokawa aprovechando que los había dejado inconciente por el golpe, saltó sobre ellos para dirigirse a su pieza corriendo, una vez de vuelta, estaba vestida con un buzo y una playera descotada en la parte de arriba y con unas chalas, desde abajo lo único que escucha Midorikawa fue un fuerte golpe que hizo que el techo se sacudiera

Que pasa haya arriba, y porque esos dos me dejaron solo-dijo Midorikawa comiendo helado un tanto aburrido

Arriba de nuevo, esta vez después de un rato, estaban Fuusuke y Haruya con un hilo de sangre en la boca

Estas cosas me las esperaba de Nagumo, pero que onda contigo Suzuno-le pregunta enojada Madokawa

Este idiota me trajo literalmente arrastrando hasta acá-le responde en pocas palabras Suzuno

Mejor me voy a preparar la cena, luego me iré a acostar porque mañana tengo practica, cuando vuelva no los quiero ver aquí-les dice parándose para ir a la cocina en el primer piso

Mientras le regañaba, Suzuno y Nagumo pudieron jurar que atrás de Madokawa pudieron ver que salía una sombra morada por unos segundos para luego desaparecer

Suzuno, que fue eso-le pregunta lo más bajo que podían nagumo

No tengo ni la más mínima idea, y yo soy el listo-dice en simples palabras Fuusuke

Que quisiste decir con eso maldito Suzuno-dice Haruya mientras que a Fuusuke le sale una sonrisa seria

Una hora más tarde estaban todos comiendo Ramen acompañado con fideos frito, todos comieron callados, Madokawa seguía molesta porque la habían espiado, Nagumo y Fuusuke seguían confundido por lo que habían visto y Midorikawa aún estaba un poco aburrido por estar solo un largo rato hace poco, una vez terminan eran las siete, Suzuno, Nagumo y Midorikawa salieron a alguna parte a divertirse (como si Suzuno se fuese a divertir), bueno a Suzuno se lo llevaron a rastras, a eso de las siete se fueron, un rato después, Madokawa se fue al jardín trasero que tenia en su casa, era precioso, tenia tres bonsáis, pero eran grandes, también había un estanque donde Vivian unos peces, riega el lugar y entra de nuevo, ya eran como las ocho, temprano para ser fin de semana pero ella tenía sueño, así que se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, iba bajando las escaleras para salir de la casa, y ve una escena, Midorikawa tirado en Epsilon durmiendo todo torcido y en el suelo pegados a la pared, estaban Nagumo y Suzuno, el primero le jalaba la boca con el índice derecho y el último le estaba tirando el pelo, pero aún así estaban durmiendo

Que habrán hecho estos anoche cuando llegaron?-se pregunta Madokawa saliendo de la casa para dirigirse a la rivera del río, una vez que estaba ahí comenzó a entrenar sola, haciendo dribles, y tiros al arco, estuvo así un rato, hasta que llegaron los demás-hola chicos vamos apúrense a entrenar

Esta bien, entonces Madokawa trata de hacerme un gol-dice Endo mientras se para en frente de la portería-¡esta bien, lanza tu mejor tiro!

Madokawa lanza con todas sus fuerzas, Endo lo alcanza a detener pero se arrastra unos metros atrás

Bien yo sigo-dice entusiasmada Mizukoshi-haya voy, Vuelo sónico-Valen salta en el aire, le salen alas ella coge potencia y el balón se vuelve dorado y dispara a la portería

Mano Fantasma!-dice Endo mientras sale una mano gigantesca y detiene el balón con dificultad

Pasaron entrenando hasta la misma hora que ayer, a las tres de la tarde, pero esta vez Madokawa no se queda a ver el paisaje, sino, esta vez se fue hacia su casa, una vez que llega a su casa, encuentra todo ordenado y con una nota que decía: _gomene prima, ya nos fuimos si estas leyendo esta carta, esta vez la próxima vez que nos encontremos te darás una gran sorpresa Atte. Ryuuji Midorikawa_

Que se traerá entre manos este pequeño nezumi-dice Madokawa mientras sube para darse una ducha, pero se da vuelta y antes de salir de la casa se pone sus rollers y silva-bien chicos vamos a comprar comida para ustedes y luego vamos a trabajar

Una vez salen los cuatro, se dirigen a la tienda más cercana, que estaba al frente de la cancha de la rivera, una vez deja a sus hermanos afuera para que no escapen entra y saca tres bolsas de cinco kilos cada una de comida para perro, llega a la caja y paga, sale del almacén, regresa a su casa con sus acompañantes y después de dejar la comida vuelven a salir, esta vez se dirigen a una casa cercana y Tsubasa golpea la puerta, en eso sale una señora de unos 25 años

Hola señora Kidomi, vengo a trabajar hoy, ayer no pude venir ya que tuve que enseñarle el colegio a una alumna nueva-le explica con un tono dulce Madokawa

No te preocupes Madoka-Chan, déjame llamar a Rex para que puedas ir a buscar a los demás-le dice la señora Kidomi, entra en la casa y luego sale con un perro de raza pastor alemán

No se preocupe señora Kidomi, vuelvo antes de las ocho de la tarde, como siempre-dice Madokawa mientras se marchaba ahora con los cuatro perros

Pasó de casa en casa recogiendo perros, hasta que tenia a su cargo como unos 20 perros sin contar a sus hermanos, luego se dirige con ellos a un parque que es parte de un bosque cerca de donde viva ella, en ese lugar jugó y paseó con los perros hasta entrada la tarde, como hasta las 7:45 PM. En ese momento regresa a cada perro con su dueño y al momento de entregar a los perros recibía una paga como de unos 20 yenes por perro (entiéndase que leva casi 6 años paseando perros como trabajo y por eso una buena paga), de regreso a su casa, guarda la paga en un frasco un porcentaje de dinero y el resto lo lleva a su pieza, después le va a echar comida a una máquina especial que distribuye la comida de manera equitativa para sus hermanos que esta en la pieza de estos, después sale nuevamente hacia un restaurante que es nada mas ni nada menos que el Rai Rai Ken, el restaurante del viejo Hibiki Seigou

Tanto tiempo sin verte Madokawa, como va todo-le pregunta el dueño del local

No he podido venir ya que tenía visita en casa-le dice Madokawa-he estado muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, por cierto, donde hay pedidos hoy

Hoy solo son siete pedidos, estas son las direcciones-le dice el viejo Hibiki mientras le entrega un papel

Madokawa recibe el papel y lee todas las direcciones, recibe los pedidos de parte de Seigou, las deposita en una mochila y se comienza a poner en marcha

Cuando vuelvas te esperaré con un gran plato de ramen y arroz frito como parte de la paga-le dice el señor cano

De acuerdo Hibiki-san-dice Tsubasa mientras sale velozmente del local

Un rato más tarde se divisa a Madokawa mirando el papel y observando las direcciones de las casas hasta que encuentra la cuarta de ellas, era la casa de Satoru Endo, toca el timbre y sale a recibirla Valen

Moshi moshi, esta es una entrega a domicilio de parte del restaurante Rai Rai Ken, espero a que disfrute de su comida-dice Madokawa mientras saca la entrega de la mochila sin percatarse de la que abrió era Mizukoshi

Balla sorpresa la de que trabajes Madoka-Kun-dice entusiasmada la peli-negra

Va-Valen!, se me había olvidado que te estabas quedando en casa de el principito del futbol-dice un poco sorprendida Madokawa

¿Ya llegó el pedido del Rai Rai Ken Valen?-pregunta Endo saliendo de la casa en pijama sin su banda naranja en el pelo-hola Madokawa, ¿hoy te tocaba turno en el Rai Rai Ken?

Claro, pero al parecer la única que no estaba al tanto que trabajaba era Valen-dice sarcásticamente la oji-gris-trabajo desde los siete años paseando perros, pero solo llevo tres años entregando comida con Hibiki-san

Entiendo, ten aquí esta la paga de la entrega-dice Valen mientras le pasa el dinero y mientras ella recibía el pedido

Bien, me tengo que ir, me quedan aún dos casas para terminar la entrega e irme al restaurante-dice felizmente la peli-celeste-verde-espero a que disfrute de la comida del Rai Rai Ken

Una vez se marcha Endo y Valen entran a la casa, un rato después, Madokawa ya estaba dirigiéndose a la última casa para finalizar la entrega

Bien, la última casa está al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle Doroki, esta debe ser-dice mientras se detiene y se da cuenta que es una casa inmensa casa, como de tres pisos como mínimo y un gran patio con una bella decoración, se acerca al gran portón y toca el timbre, del megáfono contestan

¿Que quieren?-contestó la voz del otro lado, pero a Tsubasa le parecía una voz muy familiar y cuando se acordó de quien era la voz se puso roja a mas no poder

Mo-Moshi moshi, esta es una entrega a domicilio de parte del restaurante Rai Rai Ken, ¿pueden abrir para hacer entrega de la comida?-trató de no parecer nerviosa Madokawa mientras que de su cara desaparecía el color rojo

El gran portón se abrió, mientras que Tsubasa entraba camino a la gran mansión donde una señora de larga cabellera azul cielo estaba esperando en la puerta

Aquí esta la entrega del restaurante Rai Rai Ken, que disfrute de su comida-dice Madokawa con una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa mientras le entregaba la orden a la señora

Gracia, aquí tienes la paga Madokawa-dice la persona que para sorpresa de la oji-gris era Kazemaru que tenía el pelo suelto

Ka-ka-ka-kazemaru, no me di cuenta que era tu, te ves muy distinto con el pelo suelto, ¿en verdad lo tienes así de largo?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida Madokawa

Te vez linda cuando sonríes, tenerías que sonreír mas veces, para darle brillo y vida a tu cara-dice Kazemaru mientras le entrega el dinero a la peli-celeste-verde-ten, aquí esta la paga

Después de recibir la paga, Madokawa le entrega la orden a Kazemaru para luego comenzar a irse-que disfrute de su comida-dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Una vez de vuelta al restaurante, Madokawa se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay a los largo del recibidor para que luego el dueño, el señor Hibiki le sirva una porción de Ramen junto a arroz frito

Itadakimasu~-dice Madokawa mientras se pone a comer su plato de arroz frito

Parece que tuviste un gran día-comenta Hibiki mientras cocina

Por supuesto Hibiki-san-para empezar me levante temprano para ir a entrenar a la rivera hasta las tres, luego fui a trabajar paseando perros y ahora me tocó el turno de repartir comida aquí, por eso tengo mucha hambre-dice para después seguir comiendo

Jajaja, eso se nota, hoy en particular tienes un gran apetito-le dice Seigou

Una vez que termina la comida, Hibiki le pasa dinero (la cual es la paga del trabajo) y se marcha, no sin antes decir-nos vemos Hibiki-san, gracias por la comida

Handa con cuidado-dice Hibiki mientras observa como se retira Madokawa

Una vez llega la oji-gris a su casa, se quita los rollers y se coloca pantuflas y corre a su habitación, una vez en la habitación, se coloca enfrente de tres marcos, en donde salen tres fotos, la primera de un señor de unos 20 años de edad, pelo corto color celeste, ojos color verde y unas gafas, es decir su padre; el segundo era una foto de una señora de unos 20 años igualmente, color de pelo verde largo, la foto no alcanza a abarcarle todo el pelo, ojos color negro, es decir su madre; la tercera un chico de unos cinco años, pelo corto color naranjo y ojos color celeste, es decir su hermanito gemelo, deposita el dinero en una cajita, al igual que el pago de pasear perros y saca una gran sonrisa frente a las fotos

Otou-san, Oka-sama, nii-Chan, estoy contenta, ayer aprendí una gran técnica para el fútbol, nii-Chan (refiriéndose ahora solo a la foto del pequeño) se que a ti te encantaba el soeces, así que estoy siguiendo tus pasos, me voy a convertir en una gran jugadora como queríamos ser de pequeños-le comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas-van a ver, van a estar muy orgullosos de mi

Después de decir esto se seca las lágrimas va a su cama y se cambia al pijama, este era un short blanco con lunares rojos y una polera gris con rallas rojas, se acuesta y al rato después se queda dormida

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**He aquí el capítulo, que les ha parecido, increíble que confundiera Madokawa a su amor con una chica, bueno, también puse esa escena porque quería hacerlos reír un poco con esa confusión, bueno, que les parece los trabajos que tiene la pequeña Tsubasa, es una chica totalmente responsable, y que le paguen 20 yenes cada persona por pasear perro, eso es mucho, bueno, la cosa en que les da comida es así **__** . es_ **__** la casa de Kazemaru es algo como esto **__** vv289_er652_el_placer_de_contemplar_sobria_y_elegante_ **__** y bueno la de Madokawa algo como esto**_ _** .es/imgs/optimisadas/casa_ **__** pero con dos pisos y con un jardín trasero como este **__** .cl/2005/viajes/8/08%20Kamakura/Jardin%20Interior% **_

_**Bueno, ahora una ficha de personaje, mejor dicho de tres personajes:**_

_**Ficha: Aoki**_

_**Género: femenino**_

_**Descripción: perro siberiano de gran tamaño, los colores que predominan en su pelaje son el blanco y el gris, pero en total en todo su cuerpo tiene los colores blanco, gris y celeste**_

_**Datos: a pesar de ser hembra, siempre cada vez que sale junto a sus hermanos o también cuando su hermana Madokawa trabaja es la líder o jefe de manada, ya que los protege a todos y es la mas sabia dentro del grupo**_

_**Descripción psicológica: es alegre, aventurera, arriesgada pero totalmente leal hacia su hermana y dueña Madokawa**_

_**Ficha: Kuro**_

_**Género: Macho**_

_**Descripción: perro siberiano, es mas grande que sus dos hermanos a pesar que tiene la misma edad, el color que predomina en su pelaje es el negro, pero también tiene los colores azul oscuro y gris oscuro**_

_**Datos: es el mas fierote los tres, siempre se mete en problemas con sus dos hermanas (Aoki y Madokawa) por atacar a otros perros que se le quedan viendo por mas de un minuto**_

_**Descripción psicológica: es muy agresivo, pero hacia su familia es cariñoso y tierno**_

_**Ficha: Red**_

_**Género: macho**_

_**Descripción: el color que mas abunda en su pelaje es el rojo, pero también posee los colores naranja y amarillo, esta por ahí con la estatura de Aoki, pero es un poco mas chico que ella**_

_**Datos: siempre se mete en problemas por juguetear en lugares peligrosos y por lesear a su nii-Chan Kuro, ya que siempre este remuerde la oreja y su hermano al ser agresivo se desquita mordiéndolo fuertemente, hasta la fecha ya han intentado matarlo 20 veces por meterse en donde no debe**_

_**Descripción psicológica: es muy alegre y juguetón, tanto que llegan a odiarlo y casi matarlo, eso último solo de parte de su hermano Kuro, también se aventura en lugares peligrosos y casi lo matan en el intento de salir, siempre es salvado por sus hermanos, incluida Tsubasa**_

_**Bien, hasta aquí el capi, estos caninos familiares de Madokawa los hice inspirada a unos chicos de otra serie, solo que a Aoki en esa serie es hombre, bueno, si quieren adivinen de quienes se pueden tratar y yo les digo si están en lo correcto en el siguiente capi, bueno, aqui estarian los hermanos de Madokawa: images/de/66/6e/Husky_Siberiano/Husky_Siberiano_ Kuro- . /-rlxzpKZ1awE/UGEKAu8qz5I/AAAAAAAAAEE/DuOoTFnRD8E/s1600/husky+siberiano+ .  
**_


	5. hora de deportes con clases combinadas

_**Capítulo 5, para esta altura yo creí que ya no iba a subir mas capítulos, ya que no creí que les fuese a gustar, bueno, después de este capítulo, podrán ver muy pronto un one-shot que explique unas cuantas cositas sobre Madokawa y adivinen a quien se las van a explicar, una vez que suba el one-shot les diré quien acertó, si es una de las personas que me mandaron sus Oc's, voy a hacer un one-shot de ellos, personas adelante, según conforme avance la historia, sin mas comencemos**_

_**Agradecimientos: gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a los que no han querido dejar reviews y también a los que los han dejado**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5, porque si me perteneciera, Kazemaru ya estaría emparejado con mi Oc**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al día siguiente Madokawa se despierta y se da cuenta que tiene a Aoki encima de ella para despertarla, se fija en la hora para ver que no sea tarde, son las siete, una hora para que se prepare y parta para el colegio

Gracias Aoki por despertarme-dice ella mientras su hermana se baja de la cama y ella se comienza a vestir (Tsubasa)-será mejor que me apure, ya que no me quiero ir corriendo a la escuela

Una vez lista, teniendo la ropa puesta, baja a desayunar, mejor dicho a preparar el desayuno para comer, estaba preparando tostadas y un jugo natural de naranja, una vez todo listo y después de terminar el desayuno, le queda media hora libre para conversar un rato con su hermana

Oye Aoki, tu crees queme deba dejar crecer el pelo o no-le pregunta la oji-gris, a lo que la perrita le responde son un solo ladrido en respuesta afirmativa-así que crees que me vería mejor con el pelo largo, cierto-otro ladrido en señal afirmativa, después Aoki se pone a lamer la cara de su hermana-esta bien, esta bien, me dejaré crecer el pelo, pero déjame tranquila, que me tengo que ir al colegio

Una vez que Aoki se aparta de encima de Madokawa, esta última se dirige hacia la entrada de la casa, se coloca sus rollers y antes de salir se da vuelta y le dirige unas palabras a su hermana

Nos vemos en la tarde y procura de nuestros hermanos no hagan destrozos en la casa-dice la peli-verde-celeste para recibir un ladrido de afirmación para luego abrir la puerta y marcharse

En el camino para ir hacia el colegio se fue muy pensativa y además patinando lentamente hacia el establecimiento educacional

_Que fui tonta, como pude confundir a Kaze con una chica, de segura y ahora no me querrá dirigir la palabra-_pensaba un tanto desanimada la oji-gris-_que voy a hacer ahora, esto es difícil, ya se me disculpare por haberle dicho así_

La chica iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que choca con alguien, y esta persona la sujeta de los brazos para que nos se fuera a caer, una vez que vuelve en si Madokawa, esta se fija en quien la estaba sujetando y se coloca totalmente roja

Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kazemaru gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai-dice la oji-gris totalmente avergonzada-además lo siento por confundirte con una chica ayer, me siento como una total estúpida

Por que te disculpas, lo de ayer fue un error, y lo de recién, los dos veníamos distraídos-le dice Kazemaru con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-no te preocupes, olvídate de ese pequeño error, vámonos juntos al colegio

Amh, ehm, d-de acuerdo, vamos j-juntos-dijo un tanto nerviosa Madokawa

Estando los dos solos caminando para ir al colegio, Tsubasa iba totalmente roja e Ichirouta trataba de no pensar que iba con la oji-gris

_Estoy tratando de dejar de lado este sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy junto a ella, pero es un tanto difícil, que será esta emoción-_se preguntaba a si mismo el peli-azul

_e-estoy caminando junto a Kazemaru, el corazón no me deja de latir a 100 por segundo, al parecer Endo y los chicos tenían razón al decir que estoy enamorada de él-_decía nerviosa en sus pensamientos Madokawa después para dar un gran suspiro

Que te pasa-pregunta Kazemaru

¿Eh?, n-no nada, no me pasa nada, solo es que estaba pensando algo, olvídalo-dice Madokawa mientras negaba para que no se diera cuenta

Una vez que llegan al colegio tocan el timbre para entrar a clases, a lo que Tsubasa da gracias a Kamisama que lo hiciera, entra donde están los lockers, saca sus zapatos, se saca los rollers y se pone los zapatos, para luego guardar sus rollers en el locker, se dirige hacia el aula de clases y ahí Endo, Mizukoshi y Aki están dentro charlando

Hola Madoka-Chan-dice Aki mientras la saluda con la mano en alto, una vez que Tsubasa esta junto a ellos, Aki dice-no es típico de ti llegar tarde los días de clases

Es que vine con…-trata de decir Madokawa un tanto roja pero no alcanza a decir nada por el nerviosismo

Con quien estabas-pregunta muy intrigada Valen

e-estaba con…vine con… Kazemaru-dice un poco Nerviosa Madokawa

¿¡Eh!?-gritan los tres al unísono al saber con quien vino su amiga desde casa

Entonces por eso te demoraste-trata de indagar Endo-sabia que te…-no alcanza a terminar de hablar, ya que Madokawa lo miró de una manera sádica para que no hablara-p-por cierto, hoy después de clases tenemos práctica

De acuerdo, voy a ir-dice Tsubasa mostrándole una gran sonrisa

¡Ya alumnos, tomen sus asientos, que las clases van a comenzar!-dice el profesor mientras entra a la sala de clases y todos se sientan-¡hoy tengo que avisarles, que como su profesor de educación física no pudo venir hoy, van a tomar clases junto a la clase 2-C!

Oye Endo-Kun, te acuerdas de la clase 2-C es donde está Kazemaru-le susurra una pregunta Aki

Shhhh-también susurra Endo-no le digas a Madokawa, ella no sabe en que clase está, se sorprenderá un montón

La clase de matemática pasó normalmente, hasta que tocó el timbre para el receso, Madokawa estaba feliz, ya que la clase de educación física es su preferida, fue velozmente hacia los lockers, de ahí toma sus zapatillas que estaban al lado de sus rollers y corre velozmente hacia los cambiadores de damas, ahí se cambia tranquilamente junto a sus compañeras de clases y también junto a las de la clase 2-C, una vez tocan la campana, todas salen sonriendo, charlando y caminando hacia el patio trasero de colegio, donde se ubicaba la cancha de la clase de educación física

Esta bien, hoy tenemos a la clase 2-C y a la 2-B juntas ya que el maestro de esta última no pudo asistir hoy por cuestiones médicas-informa el profesor de clase-esta bien, hoy vamos a hacer una prueba de resistencia, primero van a trotar media hora y luego comenzaremos con la prueba

Si-todos los alumnos dicen mientras se colocan a trotar

Media hora después, todos estaban preparados para comenzar con la prueba, Madokawa aún no se daba cuenta que Kazemaru estaba en esa clase, y eso le ayudaba para concentrarse en la prueba que venia a continuación, pero el destino no estaba a su favor al parecer, esto haría cualquier cosa para no dejarlos pasar por alto

Primero vamos a hacer flexiones, las parejas son las siguientes-dijo el profesor para dar a continuación las parejas

Una vez que iba a terminar de dar las parejas solo faltaban 6 personas, nombró a otra de las parejas y una vez que quedaban cuatro dijo

Aki junto a Endo y la última pareja será Kazemaru y Madokawa-dice el profesor terminando de dar la lista

Una vez dichas todas las parejas, todos los hombres de la clase 2-B también junto a la 2-C pusieron a reclamar porque no les había tocado a ellos junto a Madokawa-Chan, y como le hubiera puede haber tocado a un chico como Kazemaru, que ellos lo consideraban lo último para su "linda Madokawa" porque él parecía una chica en lugar de un chico, pero en la mente de Tsubasa pasaba otra cosa, totalmente distinta a los comentarios de sus compañeros

_Acaso la diosa de la suerte me tiene mala, no me voy a poder concentrar junto a la única persona que me gusta-_después de unos segundos los murmullos de sus compañeros le comenzó a molestar y gritó-¡¿por qué no se callan de una muy buena vez?, quiero comenzar de una vez con la prueba y con ustedes no me concentro!

Todos se quedaron callados porque vieron que a Madokawa le salía como una sombra morada de la espalda y a todos le dio un poco de miedo, y entonces comenzó la prueba, en la pareja de Madokawa y Kazemaru hicieron un trato antes de comenzar la prueba

_**Flashback**_

_t-tengo que hacer algo o será la primera prueba de educación física que repruebe-_pensaba una temerosa y nerviosa Madokawa

Oye Madokawa-Kun-se dirige hacia ella Kazemaru-hagamos esto, pensemos que estamos en un partido de futbol y demos el máximo de nosotros, para que no nos desconcentremos

e-esta bien Kazemaru-le dice nerviosamente Tsubasa con el corazón a mil-_por que Kazemaru me dice eso, acaso él también esta nervioso para dar la prueba, ¡esta bien, daré lo máximo!_

_**Fin flashbacks**_

Primero partió Kazemaru dando las flexiones, todos los que les sujetaban las piernas a sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos con tal rapidez que hacia Kazemaru las flexiones sin siquiera cansarse, la primera parte de la prueba había terminado, ahora era turno de Madokawa hacer las flexiones, todos los que estaban haciendo las flexiones recién estaban agotados, mientras miraban a Kazemaru que ni siquiera estaba sudado se estaban preguntando como lo hacia, mientras después comenzaron a ver a Tsubasa, estaba igual que Kazemaru hace un instante, velozmente haciendo las flexiones, pero al contrario que Ichirouta, ella mostraba un poco de cansancio, pero era la nada misma, una vez que termino esa fase de la prueba, todos ya estaban en su límite, menos Kazemaru, Madokawa y Endo, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a hacer un largo y fastidioso entrenamiento

Bien, ahora viene la segunda parte de la prueba, la cual es una simulación de juego de fútbol-anuncia el profesor-primero les daré unas reglas que son las mínimas para jugar, los jugadores en la cancha no pueden tocar el balón con las manos en ningún momento, el único que lo puede tocar es el portero de cada equipo, segundo, va a ser la clase 2-B contra la clase 2-C, así que espero un buen partido de soccer

El partido comienza, primero parte con el saque inicial el curso 2-B, es decir el curso de Madokawa, pero la cosa es que Goenji aparte de estar en el mismo curso le dijo al profesor que no quería participar en la prueba y le mostró un permiso especial, así que el sensei lo dejó pasar

Esta bien, quiero un juego limpio y que se diviertan, sin pensar que esto es un examen-avisa el sensei dando el pitido inicial del partido

((De aquí en adelante pondré nombres inventados, ya que nunca se dan a conocer los nombres de los compañeros de Endo ni de nadie)) Madokawa le da el pase inicial a su compañera Samantha, Samantha le da un pase hacia atrás hacia su compañero Thomas

Thomas, dale un pase a Kiosuke-ordena Madokawa, a lo que el chico hace caso, justo después de de darle el pare a su compañero, a él lo marcan ((a Thomas))

Sacha, marca a Kiosuke, Johnny marca a Madokawa-ordena Kazemaru, a lo que sus compañeros hacen caso

Kiosuke, da un pase hacia atrás, directo hacia Endo-ordena Madokawa, su compañero lo piensa un poco, como si estuviera cuestionando la orden de Tsubasa, pero igual da el pase hacia atrás

En ese instante, Madokawa va directamente corriendo hacia la portería contraria, es decir hacia la portería del curso 2-C, Satoru recoge el balón que iba lentamente hacia él y lanza el Balón fuertemente hacia donde se encontraba la oji-gris, ella recibe el balón, pero inmediatamente Ichirouta trata de impedir que tire hacia la portería marcándola directamente de frente, ella da una sonrisa y lanza el balón hacia su derecha, el cual lo recibe Kiosuke y corriendo hacia la portería, lanza el balón y el portero del curso contrario lo detiene a duras penas, el partido transcurrió de esa manera, y al finalizar el partido terminan empatados 0-0

Muy bien, todos lo hicieron muy bien, mañana tendré las notas listas y puestas en el libro-anuncia el sensei para luego irse caminando hacia el establecimiento

Kazemaru se acerca caminando a Madokawa tranquilamente mientras que todos los chicos de los cursos se ponen a rabiar por ver a Ichirouta acercarse a ella con tanta naturalidad y confianza que le daban re-celo

Buen partido Madokawa, sabes muy bien como manejar a un equipo de futbol-le felicita Kazemaru a Madokawa, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo con una toalla en la cabeza y con una botella con agua en la mano

Tu tampoco estuviste nada mal para ser tu primer partido en el que haces como capitán-le dice la oji-gris, lo que deja a todos los chicos mas picados aún, por como hablan entre ellos, con tanta naturalidad-se nota que tienes capacidad como líder, y eso no me extraña, e visto u montón de veces como le das aliento a todos tus compañeros del club de atletismo

Y desde cuando juegas tú-le pregunta Kazemaru sentándose junto a ella en el pasto

Bueno, yo juego desde que tengo 8 años-le dice contenta

Eso es mucho-le comenta Ichirouta

¿Enserio?-pregunta extrañada Madokawa-a mi me pareciera que fue desde hace poco tiempo, ya que en el soccer, no importa cuanta experiencia tengas jugando o cuan experto seas, siempre va a ver alguien allá afuera que te superará, y yo quiero enfrentarme a todos ellos, al parecer ya sueno como Endo

Eso es genial-dice en simples palabras Kazemaru

¿Qué?-le pregunta intrigada la oji-gris

A lo que me refiero es que, es genial que tengas una meta y que la quieras superar con todo tu esfuerzo-la alienta el peli-azul

Mientras ellos conversaban tranquilamente en ese lugar, se podía ver como sus compañeros se morían de rabia y envidia por como estaban charlando Kazemaru y Madokawa, por otra parte, en la sombra de un árbol se encontraban Aki, Mizukoshi y Endo sentados mientras observaban la escena entre la oji-gris u el peli-azul

Si esto sigue así, Madokawa y Kazemaru van a terminar juntos-comenta Valen como si nada-no creen que hacen una bonita pareja

Mizu-Chan, eso lo sabíamos desde principio del periodo escolar, ya que siempre que los chicos practicaban en la cancha de tenis Madokawa siempre observaba hacia el campo de atletismo-le dice Aki tranquilamente

Si, todos en el club de soccer lo saben, bueno todos a excepción del propio Kazemaru-le dice Endo con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, solo con la diferencia que los compañeros de Madokawa y Kazemaru los jodían a los dos por hablar tan libremente como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo, hasta que llega el último de los recesos del día, y Kazemaru y Madokawa se acercan silenciosamente a Endo para charlar con él

Endo, podemos hablar-le pregunta un tanto nerviosa Madokawa

Claro, vamos al club de soccer-le dice un tanto extrañado Satoru

Una vez dentro del salón del club, Kazemaru y Madokawa se sintieron mas relajados

¡AH!, es una total locura allá afuera-grita desesperada la oji-gris-no dejan de decirme como es que pude escoger a Kazemaru si parecía a una chica en comparación a ellos, Endo, podemos hacer el entrenamiento en la cancha que hay en la rivera del río

e-esta bien, si es por eso no hay ningún problema-comenta tranquilamente Endo-mira bien, vas a ver que dentro de poco tiempo a todos se les va a olvidar este día y van a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado

Esta bien, oye Madokawa, no pienses en esto, ya vas a ver, como dijo Endo, de seguro pronto se les olvidará a todos los que pasó hoy-dice tranquilamente Kazemaru

e-esta bien Kazemaru, voy a tratar de olvidarme de todo esto-dice un pocotas tranquila Madokawa mientras Endo sale del salón del club, Kazemaru se le queda viendo a ella-q-que pasa Kazemaru

Te tengo que hacer una pregunta, pero espero a que no te molestes con migo-le dice el peli-azul mientras Madokawa se le queda viendo extrañada-esta bien, tus padres no te dicen nada por llegar tarde a la casa y además sin que les avises, deben preocuparse por eso

No hay problema en que no les avise-susurra Madokawa, pero Kazemaru no le alcanza a escuchar, luego ella de su bolso saca un lápiz y un papel, anota algo y se lo entrega a Kazemaru-ven a esta dirección después del entrenamiento, yo voy a llegar un poco después, en ese lugar te explico todo

Esta bien, pero que hay aquí-le pregunta intrigado Kazemaru mientras observa como se va del salón Madokawa

Cuando llegues al lugar lo entenderás-dice en pocas palabras la oji-gris antes de serrar totalmente la puerta

Después de clases, todos se dirigieron a la rivera del río para entrenar, pero Kazemaru aún seguía un tanto distraído, pero trataba de disimularlo jugando de todas formas, pero a diferencia de la mañana, sus pases eran lentos y un tanto torpes para ser él

Kazemaru que te pasa, concéntrate mas e lo que estas haciendo-le dice Madokawa bajándolo de la nube en que estaba para que el resto del entrenamiento se mostró mas concentrado y atento en lo que estaba haciendo, así pasó toda hasta un poco entrada la noche, como hasta eso de las siete de la tarde, donde todos se dirigieron tranquilamente a sus casas

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien, que les pareció el capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo comenzaré con el siguiente día, creo que hasta esta altura ya van a saber todos de quien se trata el que acompañará a Madokawa en el OVA, bueno, en cualquier momento o día si es que me raptan para salir en la noche, bueno me estoy desviando del tema, pronto verán el especial colgado como un one-shot en mi muro, espero a que lo lean y les agrade, sin mas en esta, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Inazuma Eleven Champion, no se o pierdan**_


	6. comienza el viaje

_**¡El 6 esta aquí!, bueno, aquí comenzará con el inicio de clases de la escuela Raimon, y luego va a ser un salto de tiempo, ya que me da muuuuuuuuucha lata, ya que tendría que escribir partido por partido de Futbol Frontier y los Oc's que van a aparecer en esta historia y los que me los pasaron son de la saga instituto Alien, así que para que entiendan el transcurso de tiempo de esta historia y no queden colgados a lo largo de esto**_

_**Agradecimientos: gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y a los que no, se que les encanta, ya que si están leyendo esto significa que les gusta tanto como los hace reír esta loca historia mía**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5, si fuera mío, seria una total locura esta historia**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al día siguiente, Madokawa patinaba tímidamente hacia el establecimiento, por lo que pasó ayer en la prueba en parejas de la clase de deporte, estaba nerviosa por como reaccionarían sus compañeros en este día, al llegar al colegio, guarda los rollers y se coloca sus zapatos normales de clases, camina tranquilamente, pero aún un poco nerviosa hasta llegar a su salón, llega de las primeras, es decir no hay nadie, de costumbre en ella, se sienta en su pupitre de costumbre, tira la silla hacia atrás y coloca sus pies sobre el banco y espera ahí hasta que comienzan a llegar todos, todos la trataban como siempre, incluso los chicos, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada el día anterior, al rato después, en el momento del receso, luego en el receso, luego de la clase de Naturales, fue con Kazemaru y los chicos al club de soccer, una vez ahí

Kazemaru, no te han dicho nada los chicos de tu clase-le pregunta preocupada Madokawa al peli-azul

No, han vuelto a portarse como siempre, es decir indiferentes-le responde el oji-café

Oye no te has, ya sabes declarado-le susurra Valen muy cerca del oído de la oji-gris, se acerca tanto, que a ella le recorrió un frío helado por la espalda

La peli-celeste-verde miró un rato a Kazemaru, este asintió solamente, Madokawa cierra los ojos, traga aire y dice en simples palabras

Me declaré a Kazemaru-dice hasta que se queda sin aire, hay un segundo de silencio muy incómodo y luego

¿¡Eeeeeehhhhhhhh!?-gritan todos al unísono, nadie cree lo que dice

Es verdad, fue ayer luego del entrenamiento-habla Ichirouta

Bueno, aparte de eso, también tengo otra cosa que decir-dice mientras ve a la peli-negra, la cual inmediatamente le tapa la boca

¿p-por que haces eso Valen?-le pregunta Endo un tanto confundido

n-no es por nada, solo es que Tsubasa-Chan no sabe lo que va a decir ahora-dice excusándose la oji-café

Jajajajaja-todos ríen tranquilamente

Un tiempo más tarde, los chicos del Inazuma de Raimon lograron ganar el Futbol Frontier, y a su equipo y escuela se unió nadie más ni menos de Kidou, además que con el tiempo, en su propia escuela recibieron de transferencia a Domon, al principio trabajaba como informante para Kageyama, pero eso se acabó cunado se dio cuenta que su amigo de Estados Unidos estaba bien y se transfirió a su escuela tanbien, por eso no podía mostrar que jugaba mal a propósito y decidido revelarse frente a Kageyama, su amigo era Ichinose, y no podía defraudarlo, pero esos detalles no importan ahora, lo que importa ahora es que ellos eran el equipo que había ganado el futbol frontier, y ahora iban de regreso a el instituto Raimon, además iban charlando sobre como comenzó todo

Recuerdo cuando éramos un equipo de solo 7,incluso amenazaban con serrar nuestro equipo-dice Someoka mientras que Natsumi se hace la indiferente

No olvides que la principio kidou pensaba que el único oponente digno de este equipo era Goenji-se defiende Natsumi

Solo al principio, pero después del partido amistoso, decidí enfrentar a todo el equipo para analizar sus habilidades-dice el oji-rojo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Un momento compañeros, de casualidad no olvidan un elemento importante-pregunta Ante-ojos

Acaso hiciste algo importante-le pregunta Handa

Gracias a mi estrategia de retirada en el partido del instituto imperial Goenji regresó al campo de futbol-dice con aires de grandeza Ante-ojos, para luego continuar-para luego apoyar a nuestro equipo y el jugador que se sacrificó para que Raimon fuera exitoso fui yo

Resultaste ser un cobarde-le dice Someoka

Eres un presumido-continua Handa

En un instante, el peli-castaño observa como baja algo desde el cielo, mientras que Madokawa trataba de llamar por celular

Que estas haciendo Tsubasa-Chan-le pregunta intrigada Valen

Estoy llamando a mi primo y tía para decirles que ganamos-le comenta con una sonrisa, luego cambia a una cara sorprendida porque contestaron-ah, hola tía ¿como está?...que bien, yo estoy espectacular, quería decirles que ganamos el Futbol Frontier,… si, estoy emocionada, ahora es el resto del mundo, ah por cierto, se encuentra Ryuuji por allá… ¿¡eh!? Se encuentra en una gira otra vez, que lata, ojala que vuelva pronto, cuando vuelva a su casa le dice la noticia-una vez que termina cuelga

Que paso-le pregunta la peli-negra

Ese idiota de mí primo esta en una gira, y yo quería comentarle que ganamos el Futbol Frontier-dice mientras golpea su cara levemente

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunta Aki

Es que cada vez que mi primo va de gira le dice a mi tía que llegará unos días después de la gira y esos días huecos va a mi casa a pasarlos-dice un tanto molesta

Esta bien, esta bien, de eso te preocupas después, ahora vamos a la escuela-dice Kazemaru tranquilizando a su Koi (abreviación de Koibito que significa novio/novia/enamorad )

Esta bien, no voy a molestar tanto-dice la oji-gris calmándolo con las manos

Una vez llegaron, no pudieron creer lo que veían, era un total desastre, todo el colegio destruido, como si un terremoto enorme hubiera devastado solo ese lugar

Que pasó en este lugar-pregunta Madokawa para no ser respondida

Todos pasaron a ver lo que sucedía, encontraron al ex-inazuma eleven y todos le dijeron que no pudieron hacer nada, que se hacían llamar a si mismos extraterrestres, de un segundo a otro, aparecieron tres balones de color oscuro, Kidou alcanzó a avisarle a Endo para que alcanzara a esquivarlo, subieron al cielo y luego bajaron para hacer aparecer a tres sujetos, uno era grande y corpulento, el segundo era una chica de tez morena y el tercero era peli-verde, el tenia bajo su pies derecho uno de los balones oscuros

¿Mi-Midorikawa?-pregunta en un susurro totalmente impactada la oji-gris, para seguir susurrando-n-no puede ser, se supone que Midori-kawa está en una gira, se parece a él pero no puede ser

Venimos de un planeta lejano llamado Alien-dice el sujeto con una sonrisa-somos mensajeros de nuestra galaxia, no queremos descorteces, por eso actuaremos según su sistema con el propósito de mostrarles nuestras verdaderas habilidades, arreglaremos todo por medio del futbol… soccer-dice mientras levanta el balón y lo toma con la mano y lo pasa a la morena- es decir, usaremos ese método para dirigir a un indiscutible ganador, así que comuníquenles el siguiente aviso a los que consideren expertos en esto: si no nos derrotan en un partido de futbol soccer la tierra dejará de existir

Después de esas palabras, Madokawa no escucho nada mas, como si el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir, quería que eso no fuera cierto, que fuera solo un mal sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría en el bus y estarían en camino recién hacia el instituto, pero eso no era así, esa era la realidad, una realidad que no la dejaba respirar, como si cada parte de su ser fuera apuñalado con dagas muy filosas que no serian arrancadas de su ser por el esfuerzo mas grande que dieran otras personas para sacarlas o ella hiciera cualquier cosa para olvidar ese pesar, le dolía demasiado como para poder levantar su cabeza para mirar hacia donde esta, o mejor dicho estaba, ya que cuando recobró el conocimiento estaba siendo zarandeada por Kazemaru y este estaba algo preocupado

Madokawa, ¡Madokawa Reacciona!-dice el oji-café zarandeando a la oji-gris

¿q-que sucede?-pregunta recobrando el conocimiento la peli-verde-celeste

Ya se fueron, has estado hay parada en el mismo lugar como tres minutos-dice tranquilamente Valen

Estas bien-le pregunta Shorinji

Si, estoy mejor, lo que pasó es solo que me distraje un momento-les dice con una sonrisa apartando tranquilamente las manos de Kazemaru de sus hombros

Rápido, tenemos que ir a Kazemino-dice Endo-los extraterrestres aparecieron ahí

Una vez dentro del bus, se dirigieron a la secundaria en el bus en el que se habían dirigido a su secundaria previamente, una vez en ese lugar

¡Por lo tanto merecerán ser destruidos!-dice el peli-verde

¡Detente!-gritan suplicando los estudiantes de Kazemino

¡No lo hagas!-grita Endo deteniéndolo

Una vez van a comenzar el partido, Endo y el peli-verde se colocan a charlar

Quiero saber el nombre de todos-dice Endo-nosotros somos el equipo de Raimon, soy Satoru Endo, el capitán

Nuestra dimensión es muy distinta a la suya, así que lo haré entendible para ustedes-dice el peli-verde para continuar-nuestro equipo se llama el Instituto Alien

Instituto Alien-pregunta Endo

Y el nombre de nuestro equipo es Tormenta Géminis-vuelve a decir el peli-verde para decir-mi nombre es Lezze, y bien, es hora de comenzar

Y quien será el árbitro, ¿chubaka?-pregunta Endo

Disculpen, si gustan yo puedo ser el árbitro-dice un chico de la secundaria Kazemino

Una vez comienza el partido, Tsubasa, Valen y Ante-ojos se quedaron fuera del partido a ver como se desarrollaba, al comienzo, el actual inazuma eleven partió con el saque, pasaron sin dificultad a través de Tormenta Géminis, ya que ellos no se movían, una ves que Someoka casi llega a la portería, después de lanzar su impacto dragón, el que se hace llamar Lezze lo detiene fácilmente y ahora el equipo del empezó con el contra-ataque, en menos de tres segundos, y antes de que inclusive Endo pudiese hacer la mano demoníaca, una vez que llega Goenji, la cosa no era mejor, Raimon iba perdiendo 12-0 frente a Tormenta Gemini, de ahí en adelante empeoró completamente todo, ya que cuando iban a hacer el Relámpago Destructor, el arquero lo detuvo fácilmente, de ahí la cosa no cambio para bien, el primo de Madokawa, actual enemigo y capitán de Tormenta Géminis, comenzó a atacar a todo el equipo de una manera brutal, hasta que terminaron ganando 20-0 contra Raimon, luego de eso destruyen la escuela Kazemino como lo hicieron con la escuela Raimon, con un solo balonazo, al día siguiente, en la casa de Madokawa, ella estaba cabeceando mientras tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se notaba que no había podido dormir en toda por estar llorando y maldiciéndose a si misma por no poder hacer nada contra su primo

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el entrenador no me mandó a la cancha?-decía entre sollozos la peli-celeste-verde tratando de no quedarse dormida-¡si tan solo hubiera salido a la cancha hubiera podido hacer algo en contra de mi primo, aunque fuera solo quitarle el balón!

Libéranos-escucha en su cabeza-sácanos de este sufrimiento

q-quien está ahí-pregunta secándose las lágrimas

El futbol está llorando, libéranos-vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza

¿El futbol llora?-pregunta un poco preocupada al viento Tsubasa-es verdad, no debo darme por vencida, soy jugadora de Raimon y apoyaré a mi equipo sin importar que

Después de decir eso decidida sale de la casa corriendo al colegio, una vez que llega se encuentra a Valen en el camino, las cuales ni siquiera se saludaron y se apresuraron a dirigirse al colegio, una vez que están ahí, encuentran a Kazemaru, Kidou, Endou, Goenji, Ante-Ojos, Ichinose, Domon, Kabeyama, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Someoka y Kurimatsu, los cuales estaban decididos a hacerle frente a los "extraterrestres", luego llegar el entrenador Hibiki y el director del colegio, todos los siguieron y se encontraron con un lugar secreto debajo del colegio, adentro estaba el padre de Natsumi Raimon, el cual les dijo que necesitarían salir de inmediato, pero el entrenador Hibiki dice que no va a ir con ellos, cosa que Endou no le agradó ya que se iban a quedar sin director del equipo ni entrenador, luego por la puerta del ascensor entra una mujer de pelo largo y negro verdoso, ojos color azul tiene la piel clara

Ella será su nueva entrenadora Hitomiko Kira-dice el padre de Natsumi

Luego de que Endou le dice unas palabras (de da lata escribir todo si es que no se dieron cuenta), la nueva entrenadora se les queda viendo a los integrantes de Raimon

Eres digno de admirar, pero mi estilo de soccer es muy distinto al tuyo-dice Hitomiko mientras se gira hacia ellos-será mejor que se preparen

Luego de un rato, Madokawa, el pasa las llaves de su casa a una vecina en quien mucho confiaba, le dice que por favor cuidara de sus perros mientras ella no estaba, la vecina aceptó ya que ella le había cuidado mucha veces a sus mascotas, una vez Madokawa saca las cosas necesarias, se marcha corriendo de vuelta al colegio, una vez todos reunidos, los llevan a un salón oscuro, cuando llegan se prende una luz que muestra un bus color azul, con la palabra Inazuma, un dibujo de rayo y el número 11 anotado, todos vieron sorprendidos la que se hace llamar caravana relámpago, una vez que estaba todo listo para partir, el ex entrenador le da un discurso una vez que todo esta listo, Hitomiko da la orden de salida, la caravana comienza a ascender, en la superficie, en la cancha que había quedado intacta se comienza a abrir dando paso a una plataforma de salida, una vez que la caravana se pone en marcha

_Derrotaré a mi primo a como de lugar-_piensa Madokawa decidida

Libéranos-vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza, para luego caer inconciente sentada junto a Kazemaru (no, Kazemaru no cae inconciente, ella esta sentada junto a Kazemaru y cae sobre su regazo inconciente)

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Aquí por fin el final del capi, me demoré un montón por decidirme cual idea elegir y al final me decidí por este, haré unas preguntas para que respondan**_

_**¿Qué serán las voces que oye Madokawa?**_

_**¿Por qué habrá caído inconciente?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionarán todos después que Tsubasa haya caído inconciente?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionará Kazemaru con esto?**_

_**Respondan, lo que me digan podrían ser ideas o cosas que colocaré en el siguiente capi si las respuestas son buenas, me despido, hasta la próxima, me aseguraré de hacer el otro capítulo lo mas pronto posible, pero en el otro fic, Inazuma Eleven Go: Kaijo Kï, al parecer no le gusto a nadie el tercer capi TT^TT, bueno hasta la proxima**_


	7. encuentro con la extraña chica

_**He aquí el séptimo, les tengo que ser franca con algo, para esta altura yo creí que a nadie le iban a importar mis capítulos y mis historias y me iba a negar a subir mas capítulos, bueno, les tengo que agradecer porque me ayudan a seguir con los reviews que me mandan, mejor comencemos con el capítulo, ya que si sigo hablándoles, o mejor dicho escribir sobre esto o me pondré a llorar**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5, ya que si me perteneciera, de seguro ya se habría ido a la ruina el programa**_

_**Aclaraciones: este capítulo se centrará mayoritariamente en lo que pasa interiormente en Madokawa, es decir como una pelea interna o una decisión interna**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Kazemaru seguía concentrado mientras pensaba todavía en el poder del equipo Tormenta Géminis, principalmente en como superarlos, pero algo tibio entre sus piernas o sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta quien era, notó que estaba sudando e inconciente

Detengan el bus onegai-pidió suplicando el ex-velocista

No nos podemos detener por nada, tenemos que llegar al parque donde secuestraron al presidente lo antes posible-dice Hitomiko dando una orden

Tsk-chistó Kazemaru nervioso por la situación

Que sucede Kaze-Kun-le pregunta intrigada Valen, luego se sorprende-¿¡que sucedió Kazemaru con Tsuba-Chan!?

Todos se alarmaron por el grito de la prima de Endou, se levantaron todos de sus asientos, y los que estaban adelante solo se paran sobre sus asientos, al ver que Madokawa estaba inconciente se alarmaron, todos y cada uno de ellos le pidió a la entrenadora Hitomiko que detuvieran la caravana, pero siempre la respuesta es no, luego de un rato, todos volvieron a sus asientos por ordenes que si no lo hacían no jugarían y serian echados del equipo, pero nadie estaba tranquilo en donde estaban sentados

_Se ve tan Kauai mientras duerme, que tal si la despertase con un beso_-pensó el defensa de Raimon, a lo que negó con la cabeza inmediatamente

Valen se para un poco de su asiento, se para sobre él y comienza a desabrochar el cinturón de Tsubasa, luego como puede la acuesta recta ya que esta aún con los pies en el piso de la caravana, la deja totalmente recta, o lo mas que se puede, con los pies doblados, para no lastimarla

Te encargo a mi amiga, si le pasa algo te las veras con migo-le amenaza Valen para volver a su lugar

_Que fue lo que pasó-_se pregunta un poco nervioso Kazemaru

_**En el interior de Madokawa**_

Donde estoy, que es este lugar-pregunta confundida Madokawa mientras escucha el eco de todo lo que habla

Ha pasado tiempo de que no me ves mi pequeña-dice una voz que le resulta familiar-no me recuerdas, bueno, han pasado más de siete años que no me vez, mi pequeña Hitomi (Significa algo como doble belleza [Hitomi: Ojo o Pupila], por favor, tiene los ojos grises y eso es lindo, ¿no creen?)

d-de que esta hablando, mi nombre es Tsubasa-dice un poco triste la peli-verde-celeste y no sabe porque

Ara, así que después del accidente no recordaste tu nombre mi niña-dice la voz, a lo que aparece una señora de unos veinte años de edad, peli largo hasta las rodillas color verde, ojos color negros-disculpa si te hemos causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento por un tiempo mi pequeña niña

n-no puede ser-dice impactada Madokawa-o-o-Oka-San

Hay mi niña, discúlpanos si no pudimos estar mucho tiempo contigo en vida-dice su mamá-pero te observamos todos los días, aunque tu no lo hagas con nosotros, te cuidamos todos los días

Oka-San, hace tiempo que no te veo, a pesar de tener apenas doce años, estoy en segundo se secundaria-le cuenta la chica felizmente

Mi querida Hitomi, se nota que sacaste los genes de tu padre, el era muy alto e inteligente, porque a pesar de ser joven, pudo entrar a la prepa con catorce-le cuenta la madre-aunque nadie diría que era menor que todos, ya que era tan alto como sus compañeros de curso

Oka-San, me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre con ustedes-dice melancólicamente la oji-gris

No puedes-le dice reprendiéndole-no puedes quedarte aquí, haya afuera tienes amigos que quieren que despiertes, en especial ese chico peli-azul, se nota que esta muy preocupado por ti, ya a intentado despertarte como a la bella durmiente tres veces

Ah… pues… bueno… eto-dice ella titubeando totalmente roja

No te preocupes, pero aparte de eso, debes liberar a todos los que están bajo el control del meteorito Alien, ese es un poder que solo unos pocos pueden controlar-dice la madre de Madokawa referente a lo sucedido con Ryuuji-tu hermanito, que gustaba del soccer cuando estaba vivo, ahora esta muy triste, no se puede usar para hacer daño

E-e-espera, como sabes sobre lo del meteorito Alien-le pregunta confundida

No puedo hablar más sobre el asunto, solo acuérdate que te estamos cuidando-dice la madre mientras desaparece

¡Espera Oka-San, no me dejes otra vez!

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

¡Oka…!-solo alcanza a decir mientras se levanta sin fijarse quien la esta mirando y se golpea fuertemente en la frente con él, ella se da media vuelta y se cae de los asientos de la caravana golpeándose fuertemente y se comienza a sobar la cabeza-ite, ite, ite

¿Qué paso Kazemaru?, escuche un golpe, así que me levanté de mi asiento y quería vez que sucedió-dice Valen antes de ver como se levantaba Tsubasa mientras se sobaba la cara por el golpe que se dio contra Kazemaru

Mi cabeza me duele-dice Kazemaru sobándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras le extendía la mano derecha a Madokawa-dame la mano, necesitas ayuda

Una vez que comienza a levantarse Madokawa, gracias a la ayuda de su novio, el bus se detiene de una y los dos caen al suelo, Madokawa abajo y Kazemaru sobre ella, los dos se levantan rápidamente totalmente rojos, Kidou sin ver los que pasó con ellos, ya que e estaba adelante atina a preguntar por que se detuvo la caravana, pero Valen lo vio todo, cosa que iba a aprovechar en el futuro para molestarlos y fastidiarlos

Una chica de unos catorce años de edad estaba enfrente de la caravana entada en el suelo a punto de desmayarse por tener un vehículo frente de ella que casi la mata, estaba pálida, pero se notaba que su piel era media nívea, su pelo era rojo y sus ojos eran carmesí y era delgada pero de buenos atributos para su edad

_**Cinco minutos atrás, en una pequeña plaza**_

Se observa a una chica peli-roja practicar con un balón de soccer haciendo dominadas, la chica tenía los ojos carmesí, buen cuerpo a pesar de notarse que tenía catorce años, vestía un peto verde con una chaqueta sin mangas, una capucha, pantalones holgados estilo cantantes de hip-hop, con corres y unas converse, sobre su capucha se notaba como dormía un pequeño, neko, en uno de sus tiros, el balón se le sale de control y se dirige a la calle, antes de alcanzarla, al segundo de estar en la calle, observa un bus que viene en dirección de ella, se apura a tomar el balón y el bus se detiene de golpe frente a ella, la cual se empalidece enseguida mientras sujeta el balón y el pequeño neko seguía durmiendo, observa como una mujer baja de la caravana para ver que pasaba

Ca-ca-casi muero-dice la peli-roja mientras traga saliva

Estas bien chica-pregunta el señor Furukabu-no te lastimaste

Señor Furukabu, hay que apresurarnos a llegar al parque para ver lo que pasó-dice la entrenadora Hitomiko bajando de la caravana seguida los todos-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Todos los chicos de Raimon comenzaron a susurrar cosas como quien es ella, o de donde salio, cosa que a la peli-roja la puso un poco nerviosa

Oigan, discúlpenme si los estoy alentando en lo que tengan que hacer, pero casi me atropellan-dice totalmente enojada la peli-roja

Dime una cosa, eres buena para el soccer-pregunta la entrenadora sin hacerle caso de la pregunta anterior

Pero claro, soy la mejor en donde vivo, pero nadie quiere jugar conmigo, ya que acaparo siempre el balón, dicen que mejor juegue sola si no se jugar con los demás-dice un poco triste la oji-carmesí

Hagamos una prueba, te gustaría jugar futbol con mi equipo-pregunta le entrenadora

Esta segur-le pregunta la peli-roja un poco interesada-no es un engaño ni nada por el estilo

Tienes mi palabra, jugarás contra ellos-dice señalando a Raimon

Disculpe, ellos, a decir verdad no se nota que tuvieran mucha habilidad para el soccer-dice mofándose de el equipo

Esta bien, yo voy contra ella entrenadora, no vendrá a insultar nuestra forma de jugar una vez que le enseñe-dice furiosa Madokawa olvidándose decreciente golpe y dolor de cabeza que tiene

Esta bien, los que jugarán esta práctica serán Kabeyama, Endou, Kidou, Madokawa, Kurimatsú, Kazemaru, Valen, Domon, Ichinose, Goenji y Someoka-ordena la entrenadora-es todo

Vengan por aquí, aquí esta el lugar donde entreno-dice la peli-roja guiándolos a una multicancha-aquí es donde entreno todos los días

Podemos practicar un poco para acostumbrarnos en el campo-le pregunta Endou

Claro, ¿Por qué no?-comenta la chica-ah, por cierto mi nombre es Alice Kanda Walker, pero solo díganme Alice

Esta bien, comencemos mejor para darte tu lección-dice enojada Madokawa, mientras el señor Furukabu da el pitido de inicio

Madokawa se la pasa a Valen y esta la tira hacia atrás directo a Kidou, Kidou la retiene un poco, Alice trata de quitarle el balón

¡Goenji!-le da un pase al peli-crema, el cual enseguida queda enfrente de Alice, la que trata de quitárselo

Kazemaru-le da un pase hacia el cielo, pero cuando Kazemaru iba a receptar el pase, la peli-roja se loquita y antes de caer los dos al suelo, ella le da un guiño a él

Le interceptó el pase a Goenji-dice asombrado Endou, pero ahora Alice estaba frente a la portería en un parpadeo-esto será interesante

¡Destello cósmico!-dice Alice mientra da un gran salto con el balón entra los pies, hace que el balón rote y lo chuta hacia la portería con el pie derecho, mientras se dirige a la portería le sale una estela blanca luminiscente

Mano Demo…-Endou no alcanza a terminar la técnica cuando se da cuenta que el balón ya ingresó a la portería-que fue eso

El balón entro, Endou no pudo hacer nada-dice totalmente impresionada Madokawa

Eso es todo lo que tienen-les pregunta Alice-son todos unos débiles

Me las pagarás por decirnos así-susurra mas para si misma Tsubasa totalmente enojada

Hasta aquí, puedes venir con nosotros-le pregunta tranquilamente la entrenadora Hitomiko

Para que quiere que valla con usted-le pregunta con una expresión seria Alice

Necesitamos gente para luchar contra los extraterrestres-le informa la entrenadora Hitomiko

mmm...…-se queda pensando un rato y con expresión seria, luego muestra una sonrisa-esta bien, voy con ustedes

Una vez todos estaban sobre el bus, incluida Alice, este se puso en marcha de nuevo hacia el parque del venado en Okinawa, un rato, mientras que Madokawa miraba fijamente a Alice, ella se da cuenta que la esta mirando, al principio se sorprende pero luego le muestra una sonrisa algo así como Kariya Masaki

_**.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.,.-,.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,.-,.-,-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,-.,-.,.-,.-,-.,.-,-.,.-,-.,-.,.-,.-,-.,-.,.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,-.**_

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, que les pareció, pasemos a las preguntas**_

_**¿Por qué Alice le habrá sonreído así a Madokawa?**_

_**¿Planeará algo malo?**_

_**¿Se atreverá Madokawa a hacerle frente?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que fuera la propia mamá de Madokawa la que le hablara en el sueño?**_

_**¿Aún luego de ese sueño seguirá escuchando las voces Madokawa?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el verdadero nombre de Madokawa?**_

_**Hasta el próximo capi**_


	8. unas aclaraciones y Clara Nishisawa

_**Aquí el ocho, lo subí por emoción, ya que quiero darles a conocer lo que pasa en este capítulo de una vez por todas, disfrútenlo, aquí aparecerá la tercera Oc, quien será, aún no lo sep, la primera que se me venga a la mente lo publico primero**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, ya que si me perteneciera, todos los del Inazuma legend japan estarían casados ushishishishi (me da risa la risa de Kogure)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 8: unas aclaraciones y Clara Nishisawa**_

Después de un rato, después que Madokawa miró a Alice, la primera se sentó bien en el asiento, pero aún estaba incómoda por la reacción que tuvo esta cuando la miró

_¿Por qué me habrá mirado de esa forma, acaso trama algo malo?-_pensaba Madokawa hasta que sintió algo tibio en su mejilla derecha, había sido Kazemaru, el cual le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla-¿K-Kazemaru, por que fue eso?

Estabas muy distraída, así que te hice reaccionar-dice con una sonrisa y con el índice derecho levantado para hacerle saber la respuesta

Mientras tanto, en el asiento de Valen, ella estaba escribiendo muy energéticamente en el celular enviando mensajes de texto, hacia quien se preguntarán, pues eran para el estratega Kidou

¿Por qué no redecimos a Endou lo de nosotros y dejamos de esconderlo?-decía un mensaje escrito por Kidou

Tu sabes como es él, el no entendería algo que no fuera el soccer-dice ahora el mensaje escrito por la peli-negra

Tienes razón, no creo que hagamos mucho explicándole esto, pero le tenemos que decir tarde o temprano, no creo que dure mucho esta falsa indiferencia entre nosotros-dice el mensaje de Kidou

Entonces yo le digo y le explico, te quiero 3-decía el último mensaje que envía Valen antes de dar un gran suspiro

Yo igual-le responde Kidou mientras le envía el mensaje, cierra el teléfono y da un gran suspiro

Que sucede Kidou-le pregunta curioso Endou, el cual esta sentado al lado de el de rasta-acaso te duele algo, si es así no podrás jugar soccer-dice casi llorando por que no jugaría

_Al parecer Valen tiene razón, no lo comprendería, el tiene la cabeza metido en el soccer-_piensa mientras le muestra una sonrisa a Endou-no te preocupes Endou, estoy bien si podré jugar

Que bien, me desesperaría si no puedes jugar, ya que eres uno de los mejores-dice Endou calmándose

Oye Endou…-dice Kidou tomando toda la atención del capitán quien lo miro confundido-tu entiendes cosas además de el soccer

Pero claro, como que, por ejemplo comida, calzado-dice Endou un tanto complicado

Pero sabes algo de chicas o de relaciones-le pregunta el de googles luego de suspirar por la respuesta de su amigo

¿Por qué la pregunta? Bueno, haber mmm…-dice Endou mientras se queda pensando

Olvídalo, luego te cuento lo que quería decirte-le comenta haciendo que el capitán se relajara

En otra parte de la caravana, sentada sola, estaba Alice, la cual estaba muy pensativa sobre algún tema que le hacia gracia al parecer

_Esa chica parece divertida, la voy a fastidiar y molestar por un tiempo para ver como reacciona-_piensa la peli-roja mientras bosteza un poco dándose cuenta que tenía sueño-no pude dormir bien anoche porque mi papá estuvo llamándome a cada rato para ayudarlo, que fastidio

Todos iban muy ocupados haciendo cosas distintas, Madokawa estaba disfrutando cada momento al lado de Kazemaru, Valen estaba pensando en como contarle a su primo la relación que tenía con Kidou, el estratega pensaba en como iba a reaccionar Endou cuando supiera que él tenia una relación con su prima, Alice planeaba formas de cómo fastidiar a Tsubasa mientras anotaba todas las ideas en una pequeña libreta, hasta que sobre su cabeza se acordó que dormía un pequeño neko, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acostó en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba con la izquierda y anotaba con la derecha

En esa tarde al oscurecer, los chicos ya habían aclarado el tema que no eran los extraterrestres a los SP fixers, Toko, la que era capitana y delantera de ese equipo, decide unirse a Raimon para jugar con ellos, y la entrenadora la deja sin objetar ni una sola palabra, mientras iban de camino a la siguiente misión, tienen que parar, ya que les tocó un semáforo en rojo, vieron a varios chicos entre siete a nueve años pasar corriendo divertidos tras una pelota, la última chica en pasar a una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas, piel clara, llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla, una camisa blanca, una falda rosa hasta las rodillas, unos tenis verde pistacho, iba también escuchando música con los audífonos, una vez que la chica termina de cruzar, el semáforo cambia a verde, la caravana dobla hacia la izquierda (donde se dirigía la chica de pelo castaño), la entrenadora se dio cuenta que se dirigió a una multi-cancha donde fue interceptada por los extraterrestres

Furukabu, por favor deténgase aquí-ordena la entrenadora, a lo que el conductor obedece y se detiene cerca de la acera

Que sucede aquí-pregunta intrigada la peli-castaña mirando confundida a Leeze-yo simplemente vine a entrenar un poco y aparecen ustedes, ¿Qué quieren?

Venimos a enfrentarte y a derrotarte-dice el capitán de Tormenta Gemini-te enfrentarás a nosotros a un encuentro de soccer

E-e-esperen, y-y-yo por qué, no podría ser alguien mas-pregunta alarmada la peli-castaña

Según la información recolectada por el Instituto Alien, tu habilidad para el soccer es fenomenal y supera a varias personas-dice Lezze mientras se acerca más a ella de una forma poco amable

E-e-espera no te acerques a mí de esa manera extraterrestre-dice la peli-castaña un poco asustada pero un poco ruborizada también

No te atrevas a tocarla maldito extraterrestre-dice Madokawa después de que lanzo un balón y este impactó contra la mano del peli-verde haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos-tus contrincantes serán el equipo de Raimon

Jejeje, esto será interesante, bueno, "perro que ladra no muerde", pero quiero saber si este perro tiene los colmillos para desafiarnos de la misma forma que hablas-dice Lezze mientras le muestra una sonrisa malévola mientras va a preparar con su equipo-destrocémoslos de nuevo, ¿entendido?

Si-dicen todos los de Tormenta Gemini al unísono

Todos estaban preparados para el partido, las posiciones fueron estas del lado de Raimon Endou en la portería; Kazemaru, Valen, y la chica peli-café defensas; Madokawa, Alice, Kidou, Ichinose medio-campistas; Domon, Goenji y Someoka delanteros y en el equipo Tormenta Gemini era el mismo que la vez pasada

Cuales tu nombre chica-le pregunta le entrenadora Hitomiko refiriéndose a la peli-castaña

Me llamo Clara Nishisawa, pero llámenme Clara, y una pregunta, ¿Por qué tengo que jugar yo también?-pregunta un poco nerviosa

Escuchamos lo que dijo Lezze, eres una gran jugadora excepcional, y nosotros estamos en busca de los mejores de Japón-dice la entrenadora para luego darle la señal a el señor Furukabu, el cual da el pitido de inicio

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo ocho, lo hice así de corto ya que era solo para mostrar algo que no se esperaba de Alice y mostrar a una nueva Oc, en los siguientes seguirán apareciendo mas Oc's hasta que estén todos los que me mandaron**_

_**¿Raimon será capas de hacerle aunque sea un gol a Tormenta Gemini?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció la actual reacción que tuvo Madokawa hacia su primo?**_

_**¿Debería haber mas romances?**_

_**¿Kidou y Valen lograrán decirle a Endou su relación y que él entienda?**_

_**¿Si Endou entiende lo de su relación le hará fácil o difícil su relación?**_

_**¿será sobre protector Endou con su rima y le tendrá un poco de recelo a Kidou aunque sea su amigo?**_


	9. esta es Kohaku Dell

_**¡Nueve yay! Aquí esta el capítulo nueve de mi fic Inazuma Eleven Champion, aquí entrará una nueva Oc, quien, de nuevo ni idea hasta llegar a esa parte donde salga ella, bueno, sin mas comencemos con esta loca historia, que cada vez va a tener mas romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Esta es Kohaku Dell**_

El partido comenzó con el saque de Someoka y Goenji, este último lo tira hacia Kidou, el que comienza a correr junto a Madokawa y ¿Alice?, ¿que hacia Alice en enfrente si ella era defensa en este juego?

Oye, regresa a la defensa, te van a necesitar allá atrás-dice Kidou mientras sigue corriendo, mientras corre Madokawa esta la mira de mala forma

Ja, yo soy mas para el ataque-dice Alice mientras sigue corriendo-que para la defensa, oye, ¿Por qué no se mueven estos alíen?

Tsk, están jugando con nosotros otra vez, oye Kidou, pásamela, yo les are ver que están en un gran error-dice Madokawa mientras Kidou confía en ella y le da el pase, ella corre hasta cerca de la portería, lanza el balón hacia el cielo, ella salta y con el pie derecho chuta el balón, atrás de el se forma una águila de viento-¡águila ascendente!

El arquero trató de detener el tiro con una mano, como en el partido anterior, pero se le dificultó y lo retuvo con las dos

Ahora, comencemos con la masacre, para que estos patéticos humanos entiendan-dice Lezze, mientras recibe el balón por parte de su arquero y comienza a correr hacia la portería

No te dejaremos pasar de aquí-dicen Clara y Toko a unísono haciendo sus técnicas de defensa

¡La torre!-grita Toko mientras posa las manos a los lados de su cuerpo después de levantarlos y debajo de ella sale una gran torre

¡Protección mágica!-dice clara mientras que chasquea los dedos aparecen dos cartas la primera bloquea el balón y la segunda bloque al jugador para que no coga el balón

¡Es mía!-dice Alice mientras que atrapa el balón y comienza a driblar por la cancha, ninguno de los del equipo Tormenta Gemini logra pararlo, hasta que llega a la portería-¡Constelación infernal!

El suelo se llena de fuego, mientras que en las alturas se ven estrellas de fuego, Alice tira el balón hacia las estrellas, las cuales todas se dirigen hacia el balón, luego la peli-roja salta hacia donde se encuentra el baló de fuego y lo chuta, el portero lo detiene con su técnica "agujero negro"

Fue bueno el tiro-admite el portero, cosa que le saca una sonrisa a Alice, luego le pasa el balón a Lezze-pero no será suficiente para poder pasar mi defensa

Bien dicho Gorureo, ahora chicos a atacar con todo, dejémonos de juegos de una vez por todas-dice Lezze mientras recibe el balón, desde mitad de cancha ataca-¡asteroide destructor!-Lezze eleva un poco el balón, alrededor de él se forma una esfera de energía y, cuando ésta es bastante grande lo patea, y remata hacia la portería de Raimon anotando, sin que Endou pudiera reaccionar siquiera

¿Anotó desde mitad de cancha?-pregunta incrédula Madokawa, luego ve que Alice mira enojada al portero por detener su tiro-¿acaso habré estado equivocada sobre ella?

Furukabu sonó el pitido de final del primer tiempo, los chicos de Raimon, incluidas las nuevas chicas que se habían unido al equipo estaban exhaustas, pero Madokawa cuando observa hacia el equipo contrario, este no se ve cansado, ya que solo su capitán había hecho un tiro que no le había costado mucho esfuerzo

Midorikawa-susurra tan bajo que no es alcanzada a escuchar por ninguna de su equipo, pero Lezze se da la vuelta y la queda viendo unos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta nuevamente hacia su equipo

Oigan, ¿me puedo unir yo al encuentro?-pregunta una chica que recién había entrado a la multicancha

Como te llamas-le pregunta la entrenadora Hitomiko-lo más importante, eres buena para jugar soccer

Me llamo Kohaku Dell-dice la chica peli-negra

Pero Kohaku es nombre de chico-dice Alice aguantándose la risa

Lo se, pero ese nombre me pusieron, mejor díganme Haku-dice la oji-azul, para luego referirse a la entrenadora-me encanta el soccer y soy la mejor en la calle donde vivo

Te advierto que esto no es un juego de niños, con esto arriesgas tanto este lugar como tu propia condición física-dice la entrenadora Hitomiko mirándola desafiantemente

Puedo con cualquier reto, solo déjeme mostrarle-dice Haku decidida-además los he estado viendo desde que comenzó el enfrentamiento, tengo que admitir que ellos son unos oponentes rudos

_**45 minutos atrás, cuando comenzó el partido**_

Se ve a una chica comiendo helado de cono, mientras caminaba hasta ver lo que sucede en la multicancha donde ella suele practicar, esta chica era así: cabello corto negro que no le llega más abajo de los hombros, piel pálida y ojos azul brillante, llevaba usa una capucha negra, que en la parte del gorro tiene orejas de gato, shorts, calcetas a rallas y unos tenis azul oscuro.

Que lata, la cancha está ocupada-se fija mejor y se da cuenta de algo-ese que no es Raimon que ganó hace poco el Futbol Frontier, que hacen aquí-sigue comiendo de su helado

Diez minutos después de observar como Tormenta Géminis seguía jugando con ellos comenzó a desesperarse, quería jugar, pero aún le quedaba medio helado por terminar y no quería botarlo, una vez que termina de comérselo había terminado el primer tiempo, así que decidió ir a presentarse para poder jugar junto a ellos

_**Actualmente**_

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar, Haku ya se había presentado al equipo como correspondía, así que ahora faltaba esperar a que comenzara el segundo tiempo, pero algo inquietaba a Haku, era la manera en que constantemente miraba Madokawa el capitán de Tormenta Géminis, por que lo hacia, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza hasta que tuvieron que ir a colocarse en posición

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hasta aquí el noveno, hasta aquí se me ocurrió, espero haberlos dejado con la intriga del segundo tiempo, las preguntas**_

_**Como no anotaron en el primer tiempo, ¿lograrán hacerlo en el segundo?**_

_**¿Averiguara Haku lo que hay entre Lezze y Madokawa?**_

_**Si lo averigua ¿le contará a todo el equipo lo descubierto?**_

_**¿Alice le hará una broma pesada a Madokawa?**_

_**Espero haberlos entretenido, hasta la próxima**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aquí viene el décimo, les digo, no pude publicar en la tarde el capi, ya que todo el día tuvimos visita en la casa y no me pasaron el compu hasta ahora, que escribo esto, aquí van a aparecer varias cosas en este capi, que dejarán a todos impactados, talvez Endou no sea tan tonto como pensábamos, al menos en el fic mío, comencemos**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level 5, si fuera mío, la cosa seria Endaki y no agh, ni siquiera combina el nombre, digamos esto, no seria NatsumixEndou**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**El primer gol frente a Tormenta Géminis**_

El segundo tiempo comienza con una patada de Raimon, Valen le pasa a Madokawa y esta se lo tira hacia atrás a Haku, la cual estaba de centrocampista, ella corre a lo largo de la cancha driblando fácilmente a Tormenta Géminis, pero se dio cuenta que con suerte se estaban moviendo, es decir que solo estaban calentando, hasta que de pronto no tenia el balón entre los pies, observó por todo el lugar y al darse vuelta vio que lo tenia Lezze

¿En que momento lo sacó?, no lo vi-dice un poco consternada Haku-pero esto se esta poniendo interesante

Enseguida Lezze mete un gol, todo continuo así hasta que llegaron a los 19 goles, el segundo tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, los chicos de Tormenta Géminis ya no hacían esfuerzo en nada, pero el Raimon y las chicas nuevas estaban todos agotados, Haku estaba igual de cansada, pero luego de pararse nuevamente le salio una sonrisa en el rostro

Mado, Alice, Valen, Kidou y Kazemaru, necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor-dice un poco suplicante Haku-necesito que me ayuden con una técnica

¡Claro!-dicen los cinco al unísono

Todos los de Tormenta Géminis quedan en silencio hasta que comienzan a hacer su técnica los seis, primero dos tratan de quitarle el balón a Haku, pero ella salta y continua, junto a Alice golpean el balón, se torna color celeste, este se dirige hacia arriba, ninguno de Tormenta Géminis pudo detenerlo en el aire, hay arriba lo patean Kidou y Valen, se torna rojo azulado, este desciende y se dirige a la portería, unos cuantos jugadores de Tormenta Géminis no lo pueden detener, cuando iba a actuar Lezze, el balón al finalmente es golpeado por Kazemaru y Madokawa, adquiere un color entre dorado y plata, el portero trata de detenerlo con su técnica hoyo negro pero el balón pasa por el lado derecho y entra a la portería

Es una nueva técnica Hissatsu, la llamaré Energy Shoot-comenta Ante-Ojos arreglándose los anteojos

El pitido del final de partido sonó, lo que dio fin al segundo tiempo y al partido total, pero fue raro para los de Raimon que los extraterrestres no se marcharan un corto rato, lo que vino a continuación fue lo que sorprendió a todos

Ahora que hemos analizado la capacidad de jugar que tiene cada uno de ustedes podemos pelear en serio para el próximo encuentro, hasta entonces veremos que sucede-dice Lezze antes de transportarse junto a su equipo por el balón oscuro

Una vez que pasó todo, el equipo completo mas las nuevas chicas festejaron, ya que le metieron por fin el primer gol que le metieron a Tormenta Géminis, Madokawa estaba apartada conversando con Kazemaru tranquilamente, hasta que Alice se acerca a ellos y le susurra a Kazemaru y después de decirle algo, este se pone rojo

Como se que cuando se pone así no responde nada, que le dijiste al oído-dice Madokawa con un tono desconfiado a la peli-roja

Haber, ¿que le dije?-dice un poco pensativa para luego darle una sonrisa traviesa-le dije que mejor te dejara ya que yo era un mejor partido para él

¡Vuelve aquí maldita idiota que no te are sufrir mucho!-grita Tsubasa mientras corre detrás de Alice para hacerla sufrir

Que te dijo en verdad ella-pregunta Clara viendo como Tsubasa corría tras Alice

M-m-me dijo que me veía tan lindo junto a Madoka-Koi y debía cazarme con ella-dice Kazemaru aún rojo

¡¿Qué mi primita sale con…!?-alcanzó a decir o mejor dicho a gritar Endou antes de que un balón lo dejara inconciente

_**Cuando termino el partido, dos minutos antes que Madokawa saliera persiguiendo a Alice**_

Endou, tenemos que hablar en privado-dice Kidou el cual esta junto a Valen

Esta bien, de que quieren hablar-pregunta Endou aún en medio de todos sus compañeros

Primo, sabes cual es el significado de las palabras en privado-le interroga Valen, a lo que se primo mueve la cabeza en negación, lo agarra del cuello y lo tira a un lugar apartado-aquí es en privado

No, aquí es separados de nuestros compañeros-dice Endou como si nada

Endou, estar separados de tus compañeros, en un lugar aparte para hablar sobre un tema delicado con otra es estar a solas-dice Kidou refiriéndose a la obviedad-te tenemos que contar algo

Que cosa-pregunta Endou con ingenuidad

Kidou y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo en secreto-dice Valen un poco sonrojada

¡¿Qué mi primita sale con…!?-alcanzó a decir o mejor dicho a gritar Endou antes de que un balón lo dejara inconciente

Te dije que si lo entendía lo tomaría mal-dice Valen enojada mientras camina hacia el gupo y Kidou se le queda viendo

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.,-.,.,_.,-,_.-.-.,m.,-m.,m.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,m.,-m-.m.,m-.,m.,-.,m-.,m-.,m-.,-.**_

_**Nos vemos, no puedo hacer ms ya que me quitan la PC**_


	11. Chapter 11: manifestaciones

_**En once, bueno, aquí yo creo que les impactaré a todos mis lectores, en este capi se mostrará algo que tiene que ver con Madokawa, lo que si, todo el capítulo sucede en la tarde y en la noche, para que comprendan porque todos están durmiendo o se detienes cerca de ese lugar, sin mas comencemos**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5, si fuera mío, la serie sería EndAki**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 11: Manifestaciones**_

Ya habían salido de la ciudad en que encontraron a Haku y a clara, pero estaba oscureciendo y el señor Furukabu no podía conducir toda la noche y se notaba que estaba cansado así que se detuvieron en un claro cerca de un bosque, como a eso de las nueve de la noche, todos se estaban disponiendo para dormir cuando a Madokawa le llega un mensaje de texto, este decía:

_Necesito hablar con tigo sobre un tema, se donde se están quedando en este momento, no vengas con nadie, te estaré esperando un poco mas adentro del bosque, en dirección a la derecha de el bus en que estás, te espero como a eso de las once y media._

_Atentamente. Midorikawa Ryuuji_

Ha-suspira madokawa-_uno de estos días mato a este chico por hacerme cosas como estas_

Bien, ya es hora de que todos duerman, ya que mañana partimos a primera hora en la mañana-avisa la entrenadora Hitomiko avisándole a todos

_Una vez que se quede dormida le rayo toda la cara a la oji-gris, se sorprenderá en la mañana-_piensa Alice mientras coloca al gatito en el asiento al lado de ella-buenas noches Neko (el gato se llama Neko porsiacaso)

_A mi querido Kidou lo voy a despertar con un dulce beso_-piensa cariñosamente Valen

_Como se llamará en realidad ese chico peli-verde, no creo que sea Lezze-_piensa un poco sonrojada Clara

_Por que me metí en este problema yo_-piensa agotada haku

Las horas pasaron hasta que son las once veinticinco, Madokawa se puso en marcha, trata de no hacer ruido alguno, pero en el camino, cuando estaba entrando al bosque, se ve que bajan cuatro chicas, las cuales habían trasnochado por razones distintas para cada una, la de Alice era fastidiar, la de Valen era despertar a su "bello durmiente", la de Clara y Haku eran las mismas, estaban intrigadas por lo que fuera a hacer Madokawa al bosque, una vez la oji-gris en el punto de encuentro, de entre los árboles baja un chico peli-verde con una cola alta, llevaba unos pantalones tres-cuartos color negros, una polera color crema y unas zapatillas, este extiende la mano hacia la derecha y baja un balón común y corriente

Oye espera ese es…-Dice Alice para que Valen le tapara la boca haciéndola callar

Shhhhh, veamos lo que sucede-susurra intrigada por lo que esta viendo la prima de Endou

Madokawa se acerca al chico y le pega una cachetada, el cual no hace nada en su contra, al contrario, se deja pegar fácilmente por ella, no le objeta nada

Eres un idiota, te mereces esto y mucho mas-dice llorando Madokawa antes de tirarse a los brazos de su primo-me tenias preocupada por eso grandísimo baka

Acaso está engañando al mujeriego-pregunta intrigada Haku

No es mujeriego, solo parece mujer, además se llama Kazemaru-le explica Valen

Acaso lo has visto alguna vez-le pregunta Alice

Nunca lo he visto hasta ahora que se hace llamar Lezze-explica un poco la peli-negra prima de Endou

Pero le esta siendo infiel a Kazemaru-le pregunta Clara

No creo, de lo que se de ella, y la conozco muy bien desde pequeñas, ella nunca le sería infiel a nadie-dice Valen aún expectante de la escena

No creen que el chico peli-verde es tan kawaii-les pregunta Clara como si nada

Te gusta el enemigo-le preguntan todas las chicas al unísono impactadas por las palabras de su compañera

s-se me salio-dice Clara con una gotita en la cabeza por la reacción de sus nuevas compañeras

Estas segura de que viniste sola-le susurra Midorikawa a si prima

Completamente, fui silenciosa y todo al salir-le dice igualmente susurrando Madokawa

Veo a cuatro personitas desde aquí, mira por ti misma-dice el peli-verde separándose de su prima, la cual mira en dirección en la que señaló su primo y vio a todas sus compañeras ahí en un intento de escondida

Me prestas el balón Mio… quiero decir Lezze-dice Madokawa para que su primo le pasara el balón, la cual lo tira hacia arriba, chuta el balón con el pie derecho y se forma un águila de viento-¡águila ascendente!

Las chicas en el intento de esquivarlo, todas dan paradero de su escondite, todas se colocan en fila mientras se les ve que algo les da gracia, luego Alice se enoja con Madokawa

¡No estamos para tus jueguitos, que haces aquí con el enemigo!-dice totalmente encolerizada la peli-roja para luego hacerle una broma-¡acaso estas siendo infiel al peli-azul que parece chica!

A todos le salen una gota en la nuca, incluidos Midorikawa y Madokawa, pero a esta última le cambie el semblante enseguida a serio

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-les pregunta la oji-gris

Eso es lo que te tendríamos que preguntar a ti-dice Valen a su amiga-yo creí que no me escondías ningún secreto, creí que era tu mejor amiga

Enserio, yo creí que era…-Midorikawa no alcanzó a decir mas por un codazo de su prima en el estómago-o-oye, eso dolió

Esa era la idea-dice Madokawa antes de escribir un mensaje de texto y mandárselo a Midorikawa

_Si dices que Reina es amiga mía te torturo hasta que pidas clemencia, además ellas no saben que soy amiga de todos los que están en el instituto Alien, espero a que lo entiendas_

Esta bien-dice el peli-verde en voz alta

_Lo controló con un solo golpe y no pudo hacer nada en el partido-_piensan las cuatro mientras observan la escena

Oye, y que sucede entre tú y Lezze-le pregunta intrigada Alice

Ah, bueno… y… Lezze-dice nerviosa la oji-gris

Somos primos y mi verdadero nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji-dice el peli-verde mientras se repone del fuerte golpe, luego miró a las cuatro espías, todas estaban como piedra-¿tus amigas están bien?

Primero, la peli-roja me cae mal, segundo están así porque dijiste algo que no debías-dice un poco enojada la peli-verde-celeste

¿¡QUE!?-gritaron las cuatro luego de un rato, fijándose luego, que Madokawa y Midorikawa estaban sentados, así que hicieron lo mismo, ya que estaban cansadas por estar un buen rato paradas

¿Y?-le pregunta Madokawa a Midorikawa

Y, ¿Qué?-pregunta el peli-verde

Estoy esperando tu disculpa-dice Madokawa mientras está con los ojos cerrados pensando en algo

Lo siento si es que las hago pasar un mal momento a todas-dice Midorikawa haciendo una reverencia en el suelo

Las cuatro se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Midorikawa con una sonrisa, cosa que impresionó a los dos primos

No hay problema-dijeron las cuatro al unísono

¿Eh?-dijeron los primos confundidos

No hay problemas-dice Valen aún con la sonrisa-si eres primo de Madoka-Chan eres nuestro amigo

Tu estas hablando por ti, no por mi-dice seria Alice, para luego salirle una sonrisa burlona-es mentira, a mi también me caes bien

No se preocupen ustedes dos, no les diremos a nadie sobre que ustedes se conoces-dice Haku con una sonrisa alentadora

Además si redecimos a los demás sabrán que nosotras también los conocemos y YO si quiero jugar soccer-dice Clara con un tono amenazante

Entonces, ¿no sale nada de aquí?-pregunta algo nerviosa Madokawa

No te preocupes, yo solo se hacer bromas, no se acerca de traicionar a mis amigos-dice completamente convencida Alice

Ryuuji se queda viendo un rato a Clara y esta se pone nerviosa y trata de apartar la mirada para no verlo, ya que tiene la cara completamente roja por nerviosismo

¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta el peli-verde con inocencia a Clara

N-n-no, es q-q-que yo-dice totalmente nerviosa la castaña

Lo que pasa es que le gustaste-se le salio a la peli-roja

N-n-n-no, bueno, si-dice Clara totalmente roja

Parece que dejaste a mi pelo pálido, y eso es difícil de hacer-comenta Alice acercando un mechón de pelo a la cara de Clara y este se veía más claro que sus mejillas-te felicito, dejaste mi pelo pálido

Jajajaja-todos se rieron menos Clara, la cual estaba aún nerviosa

Bueno, para lo que en verdad te había llamado Madokawa, era para entrenarte un poco, pero hoy solo perdimos el tiempo parece-dice Midorikawa como si nada

Oigan, ¿nosotras podemos entrar también en tu entrenamiento?-pregunta Valen ilusionada

Claro, pero con una condición-doce Midorikawa con un tono sombrío-tienen que aceptar cualquier cosa que diga y prometan que no morirán en el proceso

¡Morir noooooooo!-gritan abrazadas entre Alice y Haku

Era broma-dice Midorikawa riéndose-acaso creen que pondría en riesgo a mi primita y a sus amigas, eso seria suicidio de mi parte, ya que si intento hacerle daño a mi prima, ella me torturaría vivo

No se porque, pero no me sorprende ese comentario de que te torturaría-comenta Valen con una gotita en la nuca

Mi prima se crió sola desde los cinco años, así que aprendió a hacer daño antes que se lo hagan a ella-dice el peli-verde comentando un poco la vida de Madokawa

Si son primos, ¿Por qué tienen distinto apellido?-dice algo confundida Alice

Es que mi mamá era tía de Midorikawa, y como no se ocupa el segundo apellido, mi primer apellido es Madokawa y el de él es Midorikawa-comenta la oji-gris un poco aproblemada con la situación-pero no me puede gustar esas cosas, me confunden

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento-dice Midorikawa dando un salto hacia el árbol del que salió al principio

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Aquí el quinto capítulo, bueno les explico, no podía publicar o escribir el capítulo ya que estuve dos días en beta, además que salimos hace dos días todo el día y ayer me bañe todo el día en la piscina que tengo en el patio, pasemos con las preguntas**_

_**¿Cómo será el entrenamiento que les hará Midorikawa?**_

_**¿sobrevivirán al entrenamiento?**_

_**¡Clara se declarará abiertamente a Midorikawa?**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	12. dos entrenamientos son peor que uno

_**En este capítulo se mostrará los distintos puntos de vista que tienen las chicas para ver el entrenamiento que tienen, ya que en este capi las haré tortura un poco, y al final del capi saldrá la última Oc que toca aparecer de las chicas que me mandaron, así que disfruten del capítulo**_

_**Disclaimers: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 si fuera mío, en la temporada go seria EndAki**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 12: dos entrenamientos son peor que uno**_

Las chicas iban caminando silenciosamente a la caravana relámpago, ya que estaba amaneciendo, se demoraron, ya que se comenzaron a conoces mejor entre las cuatro después de que Midorikawa se marchara, eran eso como las seis de la mañana, entraron a la caravana y una vez que se disponían a dormir, la entrenadora Hitomiko los despertó a todos para que salieran de la caravana, cuando todos bajaron comenzó a hablar

Hoy nos quedaremos en este lugar, ya que es perfecto para entrenar-dice la entrenadora-y quizás nos quedemos unos cuantos días para que se adapten al lugar

Esta bien entrenadora-dicen todos, incluida las cinco chicas las cuales estaban cansadas

Van a tomar cada uno un balón de soccer y se internarán en el bosque, a media tarde tienen que llegar acá para poder descansar un poco y luego volver a entrenar-dice la entrenadora entes que todos se pusieran en marcha

_**Alice POV**_

En serio, tiene que estar loca esta señora, bueno, anoche me desvelé con las chicas conociéndonos mejor, pero bueno, mejor tomo el balón y me largo de aquí para poder volver y comer algo para relajarme un poco, ¿acaso tengo que driblar contra los árboles?, mejor comienzo de una fucking vez

¿Por qué parte te vas a dirigir Alice?-me pregunta Clara, pero parece que yo estoy en otro lado en este momento, ya que no le contesté por un rato mientras pensaba en dormir-Alice, ¡Alice!

¿Qué?, ha estoy bien, no te preocupes, voy por acá-digo comenzando a conducir el balón hacia la izquierda con el balón

Allá esta la calle, es por el otro lado-dice Clara mientras redirijo mi rumbo hacia el bosque

Una vez dentro del bosque creo que me perdí, ya que no sabía por donde había venido, comencé a correr por el bosque pateando el balón, hasta que encontré un lindo claro, era como ver un espejismo en medio de un desierto, ¿eso salió de mi?, creo que me afectó no dormir anoche, me acerco a la laguna que hay en el centro del claro, era tan cristalino, me dieron ganas de meterme dentro, ingresé la palma de mi mano al lago, y como supuse estaba helada, al parecer cerca de ese lugar bajaba agua de montaña, la cual era producida por hielo, luego de quedarme un rato en el lugar contemplando el lugar, observé como un ciervo se acercaba al lago para beber de él junto con su madre, después de ver la posición del sol me di cuenta que era medio día, así que cuando me iba a dirigir de regreso a la caravana se me había olvidado por donde había venido, lo que me acordaba si era que los demás del equipo estaban entrenando igualmente, así que me quedé un rato callada y escuche unos cuantos balonazos contra árboles que venían de atrás mío, así que me devolví por donde escuche los balonazos, tardé en salir del bosque una media hora y cuando salí me fijé que había una chica acompañando a la entrenadora Hitomiko, las cuales estaban charlando seriamente

_**Esa misma mañana, Clara POV**_

Tomé uno de los balones que estaban disponibles para poder ir a entrenar de una vez por todas, ya que cuanto mas pronto saliera a entrenar, más pronto regresaría, vi a Alice un poco desorientada por la situación de quedarse despierta toda la noche, reí un poco por lo bajo, al parecer ella no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse despierta toda la noche, yo estoy totalmente despierta, ya que es poco una sola noche, he pasado máximo de tres días sin dormir y eso si es agotador, mejor me le acerco, antes que cometa una locura

¿Por qué parte te vas a dirigir Alice?-le pregunto, pero como supuse está en las nubes por estar cansada, mejor le llamo para ver si reacciona-Alice, ¡Alice!

¿Qué?, ha estoy bien, no te preocupes, voy por acá-dice mientras se dirige hacia la calle, ¿¡la calle!? Mejor le aviso para que no valla a ser atropellada

Allá esta la calle, es por el otro lado-le digo, mientras cambia de rumbo y se dirige ahora al bosque

Ahora me voy corriendo mientras comienzo a dribles entre los árboles, luego de unas cuantas horas driblando me aburro y comienzo a patear el balón, y mientras estos rebotan de árbol y árbol, los esquivo y luego los pateo, para poder darles mas potencia, así estuve como hasta las doce y media, cuando me dispuse a volver comencé a driblar de nuevo, y cuando llego a la caravana veo como Alice esta confundida por algo, pero no se el por que, cuando veo hacia donde esta la entrenadora lo comprendo, ella esta charlando con una chica de larga cabellera negra con reflejos blancos, sus ojos son grises casi blanco como la nieve, si, estoy un poco chalada, quizás en el futuro sea una poeta profesional, pero prefiero el soccer

_**De nuevo, aquella mañana, Haku POV**_

Que sueño tengo, pero tengo que entrenar, me dirijo hacia donde están los balones y me decido ir hacia el bosque, comienzo a Driblar, pero luego de un rato haciendo lo mismo, tomo el balón entre mis manos y me siento a pie de un árbol, después de eso no recuerdo nada mas, hasta que abro los ojos, y veo la cara de Midorikawa en frente mío con cara de qué estaba haciendo ahí dormida, veo un poco mas arriba y me doy cuenta que estaba colgado de cabeza sujetando de los pies a una rama baja del árbol

¿¡Que haces aquí, si alguien te vez que haces!?-le grito mientras el se tapa las orejas, luego cuando se destapa los oídos se baja de la rama y se comienza a reír-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Lo que me pareció tan gracioso es que mi prima hizo eso mismo que tu acaba de hacer-caso ya lo había hecho, como podía ser tan imbesil este baka, mejor luego me dedico a reclamarle-al parecer estas descansando para entrenar en la noche, pero de lo que escuché en la mañana de su entrenadora, ella dijo que como a medio día los estaría esperando, será mejor que vallas, ya que son las doce

Tienes razón, mejor me pongo en marcha-digo mientras me pongo en marcha-nos vemos en la noche "kantoku" jajaja

Oye, no me trates así, eso me avergüenza-dice Midorikawa mientras hace un reproche mientras yo me alejo

Una vez que vuelvo a donde esta la caravana, me doy cuenta que hay una chica conversando con la entrenadora, ¿sobre que estarán conversando? Quizás lo diga cuando estemos todos juntos, ya que aún falta casi la mitad del equipo, mejor me junto con Alice y Clara, las cuales ya estaban aquí, una vez estamos las tres nos ponemos a charlar

_**La madrugada, Valen POV**_

Ya estoy preparada para pode comenzar, no estoy para nada cansada, ya que muchas veces cuando era pequeña me quedaba a entrenar hasta tarde con Endou y Madokawa, así que esto sería como pan de cada día para mí, mejor dejo de pensar demasiado y comienzo a driblar, pero igual el cuerpo me pesa un poco, ya que desde hace tiempo no me quedaba dormida hasta tarde, una vez que voy driblado desde dentro del bosque, me cuesta un poco, ya que es un terreno nuevo para mi, pero es divertido, una vez que miro a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que ¿atravesé al otro lado del bosque? ¿Pero como?, mejor voy de regreso a la caravana, por lo menos se que por acá ay un riachuelo, luego puedo venir acá con las chicas, una vez que llego a la caravana, me doy cuenta que la entrenadora esta charlando con una chica peli-negra con reflejos blancos, me dirijo hacia donde están las chicas y me pongo a charlar con ellas

¿Quién es ella?-les pregunto a todas en general

No lo se, solo se que la vi cuando llegue, parece que está desde hace un buen rato con la entrenadora-me responde Alice

Nunca la había visto en mi vida-me responde Haku

Quien sea, parece que se unirá al equipo-supone Clara

Tal vez estés en lo cierto-le respondo a Clara-pero ¿quién será?

_**Otra vez, madrugada Madokawa POV**_

Se siente bien, después de un rato de desvelarse, hace bien entrenar un rato, pero al parecer Alice y Haku, ellas se ven totalmente cansadas, bueno, no las culpo, parece que nunca han trasnochado, bueno, eso sucede cuando uno no vive solo, yo me quedo dormida hasta tarde todos los días teniendo que sacar a pasear a los perros de mis vecinos y trabajando en el Rai Rai Ken, una vez me pongo en marcha me voy driblando con la pelota, después de un rato haciendo lo mismo, me detengo un rato, cuando me iba a poner en marcha para seguir entrenando, el idiota de mi primo aparece de la nada

¿¡Que haces aquí grandísimo baka, que sucede si te ven!?-le grito mientras el se pone a reír para luego hablarme

Tranquila, estoy segura que nadie vendrá por acá, solo te venía a decir que en la noche tendrás que pasar el rio que esta al final del bosque, en ese lugar comenzará el entrenamiento-dice él mientras se marcha, acaso está tan loco para mostrarse aquí para hablarme solo de eso, si que esta loco

Bueno, mejor me pongo en camino, una vez que regreso me doy cuenta que solo faltaba yo y la entrenadora estaba parada para poder charlar con todos sobre algo importante, me acerco a Kazemaru y él me besa la frente y nos ponemos a ver lo que sucede

Bien, ya que están todos reunidos, les presentaré a alguien que nos acompañará de ahora en adelante-dice la entrenadora mientras una chica peli-negra con reflejos blancos

_**En la caravana, como a las once y media, chica nueva POV**_

Esto es cansado, donde se supone que estoy, he estado vagando por unos cuantos días en el bosque y no encuentro la salida, espera, esa es la salida, ¿es un bus lo que hay afuera? Bueno, que mas da, voy a ver si me dan algo de comer, una vez llego a la salida del bosque veo a una señora que anota una cosas en un sujeta papeles, ¿será la dueña del bus ese?

Disculpe, tiene algo de comida que me de, es que no he comido nada desde hace unos días-le digo a la señora mientras ella me mira extrañada

Claro, solo deja que las chicas te sirvan algo-dice mientras subo un poco al bus y veo a tres chicas preparando bentos

¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunta una chica peli azul con lentes

Me llamo Angela Daidouji, ¿como se llaman ustedes?-les pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Me llamo Otonashi Haruna, un placer-me dice la peli-azul que me saludó recién

Yo soy Kino Aki-dice una chica peli-negra

Y yo soy Raimon Natsumi, un placer-dice la peli-castaña para luego seguir-nosotras somos las managers del equipo

El gusto es mío, pero una pregunta, tienen algo que comer, no he comido nada desde hace un tiempo-digo yo, lo cual ella tres se alarman

¿¡Que!?-gritan las tres al unísono

Toma, come esto, e tal los chicos no comen demasiado-dice Haruna entregándome un bento

Luego de un rato, salgo un poco afuera del bus, la entrenadora me invita a charlar con ella, me presento formalmente y luego ella me hace una pregunta un poco extraña

Sabes jugar al soccer-me pregunta, yo quedo como con cara de WTF

¿Qué? Pero claro que se jugar, por eso me… perdí en el lugar, pretendía entrenar y me perdí-digo como con un tono sarcástico

Te gustaría ser mejor en el soccer-me pregunta ella, pero claro que acepto, que tonta pregunta era esa

Claro, me gustaría mejorar-le respondo riéndome internamente

Entonces ve dentro de la caravana, cuando te llame te presentarás a todos el equipo-dice ella mientras yo me levanto le hago una reverencia y entro al vehículo

Oigan, les puedo ayudar a preparar los bento-les pregunto yo intrigada

Claro, sabes preparar onigiris-me pregunta emocionada Haruna

Claro-le digo yo, y le comienzo a ayudar

Después de pasar el rato, la entrenadora que esta afuera dice: Bien, ya que están todos reunidos, les presentaré a alguien que nos acompañará de ahora en adelante, a lo que yo salgo

_**Actualidad, normal POV**_

Me presento, mi nombre es Angela Daidouji-se presenta la chica de destellos blancos-yo seré una nueva integrante a su equipo

Bien, luego de que terminen de comer, van a comenzar de nuevo con el entrenamiento-dice la entrenadora mientras Aki, Natsumi y Haruna bajaban de la caravana con bentos en bandejas

Aquí están, coman, para que recuperen fuerzas para entrenar luego-dice Aki mientras deja las bandejas en una mesa que el señor Furukabu había habilitado hace poco, una vez que todos terminaron de comer, la entrenadora comenzó a dar las nuevas instrucciones

Ahora van a practicar en grupos a través del bosque, al atardecer tienen que estar nuevamente en la caravana, lo que hagan para entrenar será cosa suya, es todo-dice la entrenadora, cuando todos se pusieron en marcha, las chicas, es decir las cinco chicas, las cuales son Alice, Clara, Valen, Haku y Madokawa, se fueron juntas, mientras cuatro corrían siguiendo a Valen, quien les dijo que había encontrado un lugar genial, al llegar ahí, Madokawa se fijó que era en lugar donde le había señalado su primo

Oigan, me acabo de acordar que Midorikawa me dijo que nos juntáramos al otro lado de este río con él a media noche-les dice a todas, mientras ellas están como piedra, cuando Madokawa se da vuelta, se fija que era Angela Daidouji, la chica nueva

¿Quién es Midorikawa?-pregunta la peli-negra con reflejos, a lo que Tsubasa también queda de piedra

Las cinco se reúnen en círculo y se preguntaron si le contarían la verdad a Angela, lo que decidieron lo sorprendería a Midorikawa

Okei, te contaremos, siéntate o te caerás de espalda-le dice Alice antes de comenzar a contarle

Mientras le contaban lo que sucedía se le iba quedando con la boca cada vez más abierta, hasta que terminaron de relatar lo sucedido, cosa que a ella le dejó totalmente impactada

Entonces tienen que venir a media noche para venir a entrenar, cierto-les pregunta aún sin poder creer lo que había oído, a lo que todas asintieron-me apunto al entrenamiento

Vamos, ya esta anocheciendo, pero promete una cosa, no le contarás a nadie si es que quieres entrenar con nosotras, o te haré que tu vida sea una pesadilla viviente con mis bromas-dice en una amenaza Alice, a lo que Angela traga saliva y asiente

Una vez que llegaron y luego de cenar, todos en la caravana se fueron a dormir, menos seis chicas, que cuando todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos salieron rápida y silenciosamente de la caravana hasta el lugar indicado, una vez que cruzaron dificultosamente el río, se encontraron con Midorikawa, el cual estaba impactado por ver a una chica mas para entrenar, luego de la explicación que le dio su prima el le dio las instrucciones para comenzar a entrenar

M-muy bien, lo que solo les voy a pedir que hagan es que traten de levantar este balón lo más arriba que puedan, comprenden-les pregunta Midorikawa mientras pone un balón al frente de cada chica

Después como de cinco horas cada chica estaba cansada, ya que el balón pesaba por lo menos cinco kilos cada una

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana comenzaremos con la segunda etapa del entrenamiento, que eso será ya mas pesado-dice Midorikawa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-que descansen

Una vez desapareció, todas las chicas se fueron agotadas hacia la caravana, una vez que llegaron a ella, subieron y se sentaron para poder dormir, hasta el día siguiente, lo que ellas no se esperaban era que el entrenamiento al día siguiente que les impartiría Midorikawa se tornaría cada vez mas pesado

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Aquí termina el capítulo doce, les digo que hasta ahora, este es el capítulo que mas me a gustado, ya que me puso un reto mas grande, el cuál es poner el punto de vista de cada una de las chicas, así que ustedes díganme que opinan si me quedó bien o no**_

_**¿Las chicas pensarán en renunciar unote estos días al entrenamiento del primo de Madokawa?**_

_**¿La entrenadora sospechará del cansancio diario de las chicas?**_

_**Si la entrenadora descubre lo del entrenamiento secreto con quien lo hace ¿las expulsará del equipo?**_

_**¿Madokawa le contará a la entrenadora lo que pasa con ella y su primo?**_

_**¿en el próximo capítulo se declarará Clara a Midorikawa?**_

_**¿De quién se enamorará Angela?**_

_**¿Le corresponderá el chico que le gusta?**_

_**¿mis preguntas les fastidia?**_

_**Eso último respóndalo con total libertad, yo no me enojo por opiniones de los demás, ese es mi problema, se perdonar muy fácilmente, yo creo que si me enamoro algún día, aunque el me haga mucho daño lo perdonaré siempre, solo que no soportaría que el me maltrate ya que eso si me rompería el corazón, bueno, hasta aquí, nos vemos pronto**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Este es un nuevo capi de este fic, que creo que los voy a dejar a todos con cara de WTF, también aparte todos se van a sentir trolleados de una manera, ya se darán cuenta el ¿Por qué? Dentro del capitulo**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, o sería EndAki**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Acabar con los extraterrestres fue un gran reto, las chicas en muchas oportunidades pensaron en rendirse y dejar el entrenamiento de lado junto al equipo y marcharse, pero nunca lo hicieron, ya que lo que se propusieron lo lograron, Clara se declaró al primo de madokawa, después de mucho tiempo, ya que por un tiempo creyó estar enamorada de Tachimukai, Angela se enamoró de Goenji, pero se declaró cuando regresó al equipo, mientras que Alice se le declaró a Hiroto, cosa que dejó celosa a Reina, y Haku se declaró al romeo de Fubuki, Endou aceptó muy tarde la relación de Kidou junto a su prima, luego de el torneo de futbol frontera internacional, Midorikawa Ryuuji le dijo a Kazemaru que si le rompía el corazón a su prima tendría que tener mucho cuidado, pero una vez que termino el torneo, fue la graduación, todos se separaron, menos los enamorados, ellos se seguían viendo, pero un día, mejor dicho, una noche todo cambió-dice la voz de una mujer, mientras se mostraban imágenes de todo lo que contaba, ahora nos trasladamos a un pasaje angosto, y una pequeña niña llevando algo entre sus brazos, mientras esquiva balazos que vienen por detrás de ella

_Hateshinai sora wo yuku_

_Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_

Aparece Madoakwa observando el basto cielo

_Haruka kanata bokura wo matsu_

_Mada minu mirai e to_

Todo desaparece y cae un collar para rebotar en algo que parece agua

_Tera faster stage (oh yeah yeah!)_

_Now you tell me where you wanna go (accel world)_

Aparecen varias personas en negro, al parecer son jugadores

_Always sakemitteta_

_Hayasugiru day and night_

Aparecen Alice y Valen una a espalda de otra con una sonrisa

_Toumei na yami no kakomare_

_Daremo nikawa no naka de_

Aparecen Haku junto a Clara y Angela, cada una apoyada en los hombros de la otra en triángulo

_Find you ano hi no kaze yureugoita passion_

_Ato mo mata subete kimi ni au tame no processu datta ne_

Aparecen cinco sombras, las que se notan que son de chicas

_Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness_

_Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni_

Aparece una jaula de cristal con algo adentro, que comienza a brillar intensamente

_Kodou wo kuruwasete itai kara_

_It's unlimited, It's unlimited_

Aparecen los ojos de Madokawa de color grises normales, los cierra y cuando los abre ahora son color rojo

_If you can believe myself again_

_Hikari no naka mezamete yuku_

Aparece Madokawa de cuerpo entero, mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se encuentra en una cancha de soccer

_Shinjite kureta kimi to nara_

_Never let it go, never lose my way_

Madokawa mira hacia atrás y observa a todas las chicas que aparecieron hace un rato y le aparece una sonrisa

_Koko de umarekawaru keshiki_

_Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru_

Vuelve a aparecer el brillo dentro de la jaula de cristal, solo que esta vez comienza a apagarse la luz

_Dakara kimi to burst The Gravity _

Aparece el collar junto a la jaula de cristal, mientras aparece el logo de Inazuma Eleven

_**Capítulo 13: nuevos desafíos**_

Se detuvo de golpe, ya que se encontró con una enorme pared frente a ella, estaba acorralada, mientras enormes perros se acercaban a ella, esos canes eran mas grandes que ella, lo que ponía en duda dos cosas, ¿ella era humano? O ¿los peros eran mutantes?

Te tenemos acorralada, no puedes huir-dice un hombre gigantesco, ahora la pregunta se respondía, ella no era humana ya que le salieron una pequeñas alas de mariposa en la espalda

No se lo llevarán, ya que solo a la elegida le hago caso-hace que el collar brille y este sale volando y desaparece de la vista de todos, mientras a ella la atrapan en una jaula de cristal-no podrán hacer nada cuando ella libere todo su poder

_**Muy lejos de ese lugar, en la ciudad Inazuma, era de noche**_

Madokawa tenía un sueño raro, en el que ella estaba frente a una enorme criatura, hacía frío en aquel lugar, cosa que era extraño, ya que era un sueño, era imposible que en un sueño se mostraran cosas tan vívidas y mucho menos sentir las cosas, esas eran las reglas de los sueños, hasta que escuchó algo que la despertó de golpe-¡ayúdame onegai!-desde que terminó el enfrentamiento contra el instituto alien y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y ya no escuchaba mas las voces, pero en cambio de las voces, ahora soñaba con esa criatura que expedía un aura helada y a ella la congelaba, incluso siempre despertaba toda helada y se tenía que dar una ducha de agua tibia, bueno, continuemos mejor

Madokawa sentía como la habitación estaba helada, revisó todas las ventanas y todas estaban cerradas, cosa que le extrañaba cada mañana, ahora se dirigiría al baño a darse una ducha, pero se tuvo que detener porque la estaban llamando, ella contesta

¿Moshi-moshi? ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?-pregunta por el teléfono un tanto extrañada que le llamaran tan temprano

Madokawa, eres tu-escucha una voz familiar desde el otro lado del teléfono

¿Alice, por que llamas tan temprano?-le pregunta la peli-verde-celeste un poco extrañada

¿Tienes tiempo para venir un rato a mi casa?-le pregunta la peli-roja un poco asustada

Claro, ahora que vives en la misma ciudad que yo te puedo visitar cuanto quieras-dice un poco extrañada la oji-gris

Bien, porque te necesito en media hora aquí en mi casa, hay varias personas que queremos hablar con tigo-dice la oji-roja para luego colgar

Oye, Alice, ¿Alice?-dice mientras nota que colgó-¿para que me necesitará?

Una vez termina de cambiarse el pijama por una polera suelta color celeste, un pantalón de blujin y unas zapatillas de lona color verde, sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de Alice, desde que termino el asunto con los extraterrestres ella con su familia se mudó a la ciudad de Inazuma, una vez que llegó al lugar, golpea la puerta y extrañamente la abre Valen, Madokawa entra a la sala y observa que estas algunas chicas del ex instituto alien y sus compañeras de equipo

Ya que estamos todos, tenemos que comenzar-dice un poco triste Alice

¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta Tsubasa, hablando de su primer nombre, ellas les contó a todo el equipo cual era su primer nombre, que lo había recordado de un sueño, pero les dijo que le siguieran llamando Tsubasa, ya que son ese nombre los conoció a todos, en especial a Kazemaru

¿Has tenido sueños extraños algunas veces?-le pregunta Reina un poco preocupada

Claro-dice simplemente la oji-gris

¿Como es tu sueño?-le pregunta ahora Haku

Bueno, veo un ser extraño, que me da frío y cuando despierto, siento como hielo en mis venas, y todo el curto esta como si hubiera nevado pero las ventanas están cerradas-dice acordándose del sueño un poco extrañada por la pregunta-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Todas hemos tenido sueños similares, se supone que los sueños no lastiman a nadie, pero esto parece que no es un sueño, sino otra cosa-dice un poco preocupada Clara

Desde que terminó el futbol frontera internacional, hace un mes, todas nosotras comenzamos a tener el mismo sueño todas las noches, así que creíamos que tu también tendrías el mismo sueño-comenta Valen indicando con el índice derecho

Pero, que vamos a hacer-les pregunta a todas Madokawa

Nosotras le dijimos a Hitomiko-nee que nos quedaríamos en tu casa por un tiempo-dice Reina refiriéndose a las chicas del ex instituto alien, pudiera ser que los hombres no fueran del Sun Garden, pero todas las chicas que participaban eran del lugar

Entonces ¿que tal si todas nos quedamos a vivir por un tiempo en la casa de Tsuba-Chan? Así sería como una pijamaza-comenta con una sonrisa Valen

Madokawa se tubo que resignar, ya que como los dichos que siempre decía su primo, _si no puedes con ellos úneteles_

Esta bien, pueden venir a mi casa, pero no desordenen nada-decía Madokawa mientras salía de la casa-una cosa más, yo trabajo, así que cuando valla a trabaja y regrese no quiero ver ningún desastre

_**En el Sun Garden (7:30 AM)**_

Hiroto salía de su hogar siempre a la misma hora para salir a correr y luego llegar a desayunar con Hitomiko-nee y luego volver a entrenar soccer, además de ahora estudiar para luego trabajar en la empresa de su padre, cuando sale a la puerta, descubre un paquete en la entrada de la puerta, no tenía destinatario, así que decide abrirla, lo que hay dentro lo deja en shock, la carta con todo lo que tenía escrito era muy difícil de leer, así que entró y tomó el teléfono para llamar a un buen amigo, una vez contesta se pone a hablar

Moshi moshi-se escucha una voz adormilada desde el otro lado

Hola Midorikawa, soy yo Hiroto, ¿estas despierto?-pregunta el futuro dueño de la empresa Kira

Ahora si estoy despierto, ya que me llamaste-se escucha a Midorikawa desde el otro lado, pero ahora mas atento-pero como dicen _al que madruga dios lo ayuda_

Si eso, puedo ir a tu casa en un rato, mas, encontré algo que te interesaría descifrar-dice el peli-rojo mientras tiene una gotita en la nuca por el refrán de su amigo, estaba claro, el no cambiaría nunca, el desde que lo conoció que dice refranes, no era ningún caso aislado a el instituto alien, no como Osamu que el era tranquilo en comparación de su forma alien, Hiroto también es tranquilo, no como se mostró en el caso del meteorito alien, solo eran tres personas que eran igual fueran aliens o humanos, los cuales eran Nagumo, Suzuno y Midorikawa

Tienes algo complicado de leer, me encantaría descifrarlo para un antiguo amigo-dice Midorikawa mientras se pone de pie y tira su pijama lejos quedando en boxers con dibujitos de helados-¿en cuanto más estás por acá para esperarte con algo?

Como en media hora, pero no me esperes con helado, espérame con un té y algo más, la última vez que me diste helado tan temprano me resfríe por una semana-dice Hiroto recordando las torturas de las agujas y la sopa de Hitomiko-nee

Esta bien, ya me disculpé por eso todos los días, cuanto mas quieres que me disculpe para que estés satisfecho-pregunta Midorikawa con una gotita en la nuca-pero esta bien, te esperaré con unas tostadas y té

Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Midorikawa se colocaba su ropa de calle, Hiroto partió a la casa de su mejor amigo, una vez que llega a la casa de su amigo, le atiende la madre de este, en tal la tía de Madokawa

Hiroto-kun, no es normal verte por aquí tan temprano, pasa, ponte cómodo, Ryuuji-kun no se despega de la cocina para recibirte con algo-comenta divertida la madre de Ryuuji

No se preocupe señora Midorikawa, yo saco a Ryuuji de la cocina-dice con una sonrisa Hiroto, entrando a la cocina, cosa que lo deja impactado, Ryuuji estaba luchando con la tostadora para hacer el pan-oye Midorikawa, estas bien

S-si, no te preocupes-dice Midorikawa observando a Hiroto mientras aún lucha con la tostadora

Se nota que aún eres un caos en la cocina, mejor te hubiera pedido galletas y una bebida-dice Hiroto mientras que con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos de manos el pan ya estaba listo-se nota que Madokawa era la que te tenía alimentado en lo de cuando "llegábamos antes de las excursiones"

Se dice _lo que te mata te hace mas fuerte _pero le dejo la cocina a mi prima-dice el peli-verde resignado-en tal, ella trabaja en el Rai Rai Ken

¿Vamos a tu cuarto para descifrar esto?-dice Hiroto Kiyama mostrándole el sobre a Ryuuji Midorikawa

Claro, vamos a mi cuarto-dice el peli-verde feliz por ver el sobre-Oka-san estaré un rato ocupado con Hiroto, no me interrumpas onegai

Esta bien Ryuuji-kun, pero que pasará si tienen hambre-le pregunta intrigada su madre

No se preocupe señora Midorikawa, traje unas cuantas cosas sabiendo que Ryuuji no iba a ser capas de hacer nada en la cocina-dice Hiroto, mientras le muestra una bolsa repleta de cosas, una vez suben al cuarto de Ryuuji, este cierra la puerta con llave, para que no le molesten

Bien, deja ver la carta señor obviedad-dice Midorikawa mientras lo mira con una sonrisa

Una vez que Hiroto saca la carta del sobre, algo junto a ella cayó, era un pequeño collar, que tenía un dije en forma de diamante con una piedra color morada en el centro, eso los dejan extrañados, pero se dicen que venía con la carta, ahora se ponen a leer el contenido de esta última para poder descifrarla

Esto es algo complicado, nunca había visto un refrán escrito así, parece chino antiguo-dice Ryuuji mientras observa el escrito en el papel, para luego acercarse a su laptop-deja ver si puedo encontrar algo en la computadora referente a esto

Luego de media hora buscando en Internet lo que necesitaba, por fin encuentra las mismas palabras en una página de magia ancestral, o por lo menos eso era lo que decía la página encontrada, lo que quería decir la carta era lo siguiente:

_La calma e la clave_

_El fuego la llave y la esperanza_

_El hielo se refleja en sus ojos_

_La calma y la tempestad descansan en su vista_

_Solo aquella persona que lista para recibir_

_El don y castigo que este poder requiere_

_Será la fuerza para poder_

_Luchar por su bien y el de los demás_

_Anteponiendo primero a los demás _

_Y al último a si mismo,_

"_la muerte no puede borrar lo que ya se a escrito"_

Esto es totalmente interesante, que opinas tú Hiroto-le pregunta intrigado Ryuuji

¿Qué cual es mi opinión?-pregunta Hiroto intrigado al igual que su amigo-¿a que viene eso?

Que ya creo a quien se puede referir-dice aún dándole vueltas al asunto-que en gran parte es como si describiera a mi prima, en lo que me extraña de esto es que dice _el hielo se refleja en sus ojos_, pero Madokawa no es fría en ningún aspecto

¿De que color son los ojos de Madokawa?-pregunta un poco confundido Hiroto

Son grises-dice el peli-verde aún sin entender a su amigo, luego de un rato lo entiende y se ríe por lo bajo-el hielo es como sus ojos, con una tonalidad gris

Lo que me pregunto es por que con un verso antiguo de una leyenda y no decir de inmediato el nombre-dice un poco pensante Hiroto

Pero que pasaría si el mensaje es de alguien que ni siquiera conoce a mi prima-pregunta un poco intrigado Midorikawa

Te refieres a que esto fue escrito antes que Madokawa naciera-le pregunta Kiyama un poco intrigado

Esto ya me tiene con dolor de cabeza-dice Ryuuji mientras deja caer su cabeza en el teclado del laptop-un acertijo nunca me había dejado de esta manera

Okei, me voy ahora a la casa de Madokawa, para entregarle esto-dice Hiroto mientras toma el collar y la carta y se marcha

Que te valla bien Hiroto-dice Midorikawa mientras se despide del recién nombrado con la mano derecha por sobre su cabeza que aún estaba en el teclado

Hiroto se despidió de Ryuuji y se pone en marcha hacia la casa de Kazemaru, el pensaba que de seguro estaría hay, ya que últimamente pasan todo el día juntos, una vez llega a la casa de Kazemaru, este mismo lo recibe

¿Qué te trae por acá Hiroto?-le pregunta el peli-azul un poco confundido por la llegada de Hiroto y no de quien esperaba-¿as visto hoy porsiacaso? Es que me dijo que estaría hace media hora acá y aún no llega

No esta acá, es que creí que estaría aquí y por eso vine aquí-dice Hiroto cansado por la maratón que hizo desde casa de Midorikawa hasta la del velocista

Ve a su casa, quizás esté hay, y si la encuentras dile que la estoy esperando-le dice Kazemaru mientras se despide del peli-rojo

Hiroto suspiró hondamente antes de re-dirigir su carrera a la casa de la oji-gris, una vez que esta en ese lugar, escucha un enorme alboroto de dentro de la casa, hasta que escucha un grito que lo deja helado, toca la puerta un poco confundido y sale a atender Valen

¿Valen? Creí que estarías con Kidou de viaje por Japón-dice un poco confundido el peli-rojo

Cancelación de último minuto, ya que Kidou se enfermó junto a mi primo por caer al río y no sacarse enseguida la ropa-dice un poco enojada por el asunto la peli-negra para luego suspirar-esos dos no entienden lo que es detenerse y no seguir jugando luego de caer a un río ya que se pueden enfermar

Mientras Valen se dirigía hacia dentro de la casa, Hiroto también entra, y al llegar a el living de la casa, puede observar como Madokawa está sobre Alice mientras esta última está tratando de quitársela de encima, ya que la primera parece que trata de matarla, luego siente un enorme peso en su espalda, ya que se habían tirado sobre él

Hiroto-kun, que hacer por acá-escucha una voz que se le hace muy familiar, que no quiere recordar al parecer-acaso viniste a mostrarle a esa peli-roja que me prefieres a mí

Alice tira a Madokawa hacia un lado y se dirige a matar a la peli-azul que está en la espalda de Hiroto haciéndole cariño, una vez que libera a Hiroto, se coloca a pelear esta vez con Reina, para luego, Madokawa acercarse al peli-rojo

¿Qué haces aquí Hiroto? Creí que estarías en la casa de Midorikawa entrenando a esta hora-dice Madokawa refiriéndose a que eran las doce de la tarde

Vengo de haya, también vengo de la casa de Kazemaru creyendo que estarías con él-hace referencia a la cita de ellos dos

Se me olvidó por completo que tenía que salir con Kaze-koi, espero a que todavía tenga tiempo de ir a buscarlo-dice Madokawa mientras corre hacia la puerta pero la detiene Hiroto entregándole un sobre

Esto llegó hoy al Sun Garden y va dirigido a ti-dice Hiroto comenzando su marcha hacia la salida

¿A que te refieres con que es para mí?-le pregunta confundida la peli-verde-celeste

En la carta hace referencia a que solamente tú puedes poseer ese artículo que viene dentro del sobre-me marcho mejor, o aquí terminarán matándose por mí

Oye, si después tienes trabajo en tu futura empresa llámame, soy buena como secretaría-dice Madokawa mientras observa como se marcha Hiroto

Esta bien, te contrataré enseguida-dice Hiroto mientras termina de salir de la casa de Madokawa

Una vez se fue el novio de Alice, Madokawa observa lo que hay dentro del sobre y mira una carta, la lee y queda impresionada, vuelve a ver que mas hay dentro del sobre y cae un collar con un dije en forma de diamante y una piedra color morado en el centro, se coloca el collar y por un segundo, sin que ella se de cuenta sus ojos cambian rápidamente de gris a rojo y de nuevo a gris

Taskete-vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza, de un segundo a otro, se ve envuelta en una total oscuridad, al frente de ella aparece una pequeña jaula de cristal, en las que se dejan los pájaros amaestrados, pero en esta jaula había una pequeña figura que no era de ninguna ave

¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-pregunta a lo que hay dentro de la jaula pero no hay respuesta, ya que parece que no le escucha

La pequeña figura parece que esta pensando algo, hasta que comienza a susurrar algo y levanta la cabeza

La elegida ya tiene el collar-dice a lo que supuestamente ella cree que esta sola

Así que la persona que supuestamente me derrotará si existe ¿eh?-pregunta un sujeto fornido, a lo que la luz se prende y se puede observar un cuarto amplio con varios científicos

No me importa lo que me pase, yo solo le sirvo a la elegida-dice lo que puede notar ahora es un hada, de pelo color celeste, hasta el final de sus rodillas, ojos color blanco como la nieve, con un toque plateado, un vestidito hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, color blanco y unos zapatitos color celeste

¿No me dirás nada? Pues entonces te quedarás por la eternidad encerrada en esa jaula, ya que destruiré a tu preciada elegida-dice con tono burlón el hombre, que tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y una bata de científico, junto a un pantalón y unas zapatillas, sus ojos eran de color del carbón, es decir negros con un toque de rojo

¡No me importa lo que me hagas a mi lucifer, nunca tocarás un pelo de la elegida, ya que ni la muerte pudo con ella!-dice la hada mientras le saca la lengua al sujeto

Ya veremos eso, la muerte puede que no haya podido con ella, pero yo la acabaré, lo verás Celestia-dice el sujeto mientras ríe macabramente

Todo se vuelve a poner oscuro, mientras Madokawa regresa al lugar en donde estaba parada en su hogar, solo había pasado un segundo en donde ella estaba, pero escucho una conversación entera, ahora se disponía a salir de su casa para ir a ver a Kazemaru

¡Valen te dejo a cargo de la casa!-dice mientras en la sala de estar, se puede observar como Valen, Haku y Clara apoyan a Alice para que acabe con Reina, mientras que Angela y las compañeras de Reina la apoyaban a esta, mejor dicho estaban apostando por quien ganaba

¡No te preocupes, yo cuido la casa!-dice mientras sale Madokawa y desde afuera escucha un grito que es de Valen-¡vamos tu puedes vencerla Alice!

Mientras camina, la imagen se distorsiona un poco y ahora vemos como un hombre observa desde una pantalla como Madokawa camina por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, mientras que al hombre le sale una sonrisa

Así que Celestia-chan te escogió a ti como la elegida-dice el sujeto, este es totalmente distinto a Lucifer, ya que se puede observar como es un chico de unos doce años, tiene una capucha puesta encima pero se puede notar como tiene googles cubriéndole los ojos, se saca la capucha y se puede observar que su pelo es blanco como la nieve-entonces mi deber es servirle, así como Celestia, espero a que ella aguante mientras yo voy con ella, y lo que espero mas es que ese maldito de Lucifer no le encuentre primero, solo aguanta Celestia que pronto te liberaré de sus garras

_Tooku ni kikoeta Kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa_

Aparece Madokawa bajo un árbol mientras sierra los ojos

_Tada furikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai goto no_

_Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa kono omi ni wa kutenai_

Aparece una imagen, donde sale Madokawa y valen tratando de lavar al chico albino, es cual no se deja

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii mayoi tsudzuketemo_

Aparece Reina, junto a Alice y Clara tratando de detener al chico el cual corre afuera del baño

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteru_

_Sotto sotto hikatteru_

Muestra como Madokawa reprende al chico albino mientras la pantalla se pone negra y ahora se observa a Madokawa durmiendo con una sonrisa bajo el árbol

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**_

_Que lindo niño, ¿acaso te perdiste?-le pregunta Madokawa al chico albino_

_Entiende esto, soy tu protector, esta es solo mi apariencia exterior, soy un mago-dice el chico albino_

_¿De que me debes proteger?-pregunta intrigada la oji-gris_

_Todo eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, aquí no estás segura, dirijámonos a tu hogar-dice el chico albino mientras se dirige hacia la casa de Madokawa_

_¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? nunca te había visto antes-dice la peli verde-celeste_

_Como te dije, no parezco lo que soy, de donde vengo mi tiempo corre de una maneta totalmente distinta-dice el chico un poco chato de la práctica-¿como voy a hacer para convertirte en lo que se supone que eres?_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Al parecer, creo que los eh trolleado a todos, ¿acaso no se esperaban que escribiera todos los entrenamientos y todos los desafíos en contra de la escuela Ailus y el torneo FFI? De lo que me acuerdo en un capítulo les dije que me daba lata escribir todo lo que pasa en un enfrentamiento, además quería llegar rápido a esta parte, pasemos a las preguntas y al final de las preguntas les coloco como se llama el opening y el ending y a que series pertenecen**_

_**¿Qué es lo que tramará Lucifer?**_

_**¿Por qué quiere acabar con la elegida, en este caso Madokawa?**_

_**¿Por qué será la elegida Madokawa?**_

_**¿Quién será el chico que debe proteger a Madokawa?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que los trolleara de esta manera?**_

_**¿me quieren lastimar por ese motivo?**_

_**¿Quién ganará el enfrentamiento, Reina o Alice?**_

_**¿las chicas arruinarán la casa de Madokawa?**_

_**¿tendrá que trabajar extra Madokawa para alimentar a sus nuevas huéspedes?**_

_**¿Qué sucederá en la tarde?**_

_**¿Kazemaru se enojará con Madokawa por el retrasó?**_

_**¿Reina seguirá envidiando a Alice por tener toda la atención de Hiroto?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el opening y ending?**_

_**¿les gustó lo que puse como "imágenes" del opening y del ending?**_

_**Aquí les diré las canciones, el opening es Burst The Gravity de ALTIMA que esta en el anime Accel World y el ending es yume Sekai de Sword Art Online, es que las dos canciones se refieren justo a lo que quería representar en esta parte, el opening es sobre las batallas y los temores que se enfrentan a lo largo de la vida y el ending es sobre el mundo de los sueños, ya que se supone que mientras Madokawa esta bajo el árbol se queda dormida y esas imágenes son un sueño, co esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo, sazonada se despide atentamente la loquilla Ichirouta Kazemaru**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Les tengo que contar algo, lo de los dos capítulos anteriores, hay algunas lectoras y escritoras que me entienden en este punto, como Arlette-cha (alias Princessfic), Dani-Chan y Gaby-Chan, Valen Mizukoshi, Clara Nishisawa y demás que tengo como amigas en el Facebook lo comprenden, ya que todas nosotras hemos leído, la cosa es que como en "Facebook a lo Inazuma" yo le sacaba Internet a un vecino, al igual que Aphrodí, la cosa es que mi vecino sacó el wifi y puso otro con el mismo nombre pero otra clave, así que no tengo Internet a veces, solo tengo cuando mi hermana viene, que por gracias a dios a sido todos días, pero cuando no venga, no podré publicar capítulos, solo escribirlos, pero me quedaré con las ganas de subirlos pero no podré subirlos por cosas del Internet, lo otro que quería decir es que el lunes de la última semana se Febrero o el primer día de Marzo entro a clases, y si para esa fecha sigo sin Internet, tendré que llevar mi mp3 con un capítulo diario para poder subir el capítulo, bueno, el grano es que como este año es el último de colegio, en chile sería cuarto medio, en otros países piensen en un año antes de entrar a la universidad, así que no sería capas de subir cuando quisiera, ya que entre primero medio y tercero medio me saqué puras notas regulares que solo me ayudaron a pasar, pero no me darán beca para la universidad, así que como quería llegar a esta parte lo mas pronto posible, pero quizás no hubiera podido hacerlo quizás hasta fin de año, ya que en esas fechas solo me desocupo del colegio, ustedes se hubieran quedado sin poder leer un capítulo en todo el año, solo hasta casi el año siguiente, ya que quizás este año solo me concentre en los estudios y no tendré tiempo de escribir ni siquiera una o dos páginas diarias y si los juntara solo escribiría en total uno o dos capítulos mensuales, ustedes díganme, ¿serían capas de aguantar dos semanas o incluso un mes por solo un capítulo? no me odien por querer llegar rápido a esta parte, eso meda pena, haberlos dejado a ustedes colgados, pero si querían poder seguir leyendo el fic me comprenderán por lo que hice, pero si no lo comprenden, les mandaré a Naomi, Netsumi y demás chicas que tienen armas y son bipolares en las historias de Princessfic, ya que me dijo que ellas tenían ganas de lastimar a alguien**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no a leven-5 si fuera mío, todos ustedes ya me hubieran crucificado hace ya mucho tiempo **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Hateshinai sora wo yuku_

_Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_

Aparece Madokawa observando el basto cielo

_Haruka kanata bokura wo matsu_

_Mada minu mirai e to_

Todo desaparece y cae un collar para rebotar en algo que parece agua

_Tera faster stage (oh yeah yeah!)_

_Now you tell me where you wanna go (accel world)_

Aparecen varias personas en negro, al parecer son jugadores

_Always sakemitteta_

_Hayasugiru day and night_

Aparecen Alice y Valen una a espalda de otra con una sonrisa

_Toumei na yami no kakomare_

_Daremo nikawa no naka de_

Aparecen Haku junto a Clara y Angela, cada una apoyada en los hombros de la otra en triángulo

_Find you ano hi no kaze yureugoita passion_

_Ato mo mata subete kimi ni au tame no processu datta ne_

Aparecen cinco sombras, las que se notan que son de chicas

_Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness_

_Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni_

Aparece una jaula de cristal con algo adentro, que comienza a brillar intensamente

_Kodou wo kuruwasete itai kara_

_It's unlimited, It's unlimited_

Aparecen los ojos de Madokawa de color grises normales, los cierra y cuando los abre ahora son color rojo

_If you can believe myself again_

_Hikari no naka mezamete yuku_

Aparece Madokawa de cuerpo entero, mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se encuentra en una cancha de soccer

Shinjite kureta kimi to nara

_Never let it go, never lose my way_

Madokawa mira hacia atrás y observa a todas las chicas que aparecieron hace un rato y le aparece una sonrisa

_Kokoy de umarekawaru keshiki_

_Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru_

Vuelve a aparecer el brillo dentro de la jaula de cristal, solo que esta vez comienza a apagarse la luz

_Dakara kimi to burst The Gravity _

Aparece el collar junto a la jaula de cristal, mientras aparece el logo de Inazuma Eleven

_**Capítulo 14: Un suceso inesperado**_

Tengo que dirigirme de inmediato hacia donde esta esa chica-dice el chico albino mientras desaparece y aparece en una calle de la ciudad de Inazuma

Madokawa iba en camino a la casa de Kazemaru, hasta que se topó con un chico albino de unos doce años de edad, creyó de un segundo a otro cuando lo vio que estaba perdido

Una pregunta, ¿tu eres Madokawa Hitomi?-le pregunta el chico albino

Si, ¿por que la pregunta?-le pregunta Madokawa-solo que desde hace nueve o diez años que no ocupo ese nombre, ahora me llamo Tsubasa

Te llamaré solo hitomi, ese es tu nombre, así que así te diré-dice el albino-soy tu protector, te debo proteger en todo momento

¿Acaso te perdiste?-le pregunta Madokawa al chico albino-nunca había escuchado tal idiotez

Entiende esto, soy tu protector, esta es solo mi apariencia exterior, soy un mago-dice el chico albino

¿De que me debes proteger?-pregunta intrigada la oji-gris

Todo eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, aquí no estás segura, dirijámonos a tu hogar-dice el chico albino mientras se dirige hacia la casa de Madokawa

¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? nunca te había visto antes-dice la peli-verde-celeste

Como te dije, no parezco lo que soy, de donde vengo mi tiempo corre de una maneta totalmente distinta-dice el chico un poco chato de la práctica-¿como voy a hacer para convertirte en lo que se supone que eres?

Aún no se si creerte o no-dice Madokawa un poco divertida por el asunto

*suspiro* te mostraré de donde vengo-dice el chico mientras en su mano aparece un bastón desde la nada, golpea el suelo con el y aparecen en una enorme biblioteca con una pantalla en el centro del lugar, el chico toma un libro y se pone a leerlo-aquí es donde habito, escucha con atención lo que tengo que decirte

Rata de biblioteca-dice Madokawa mientras observa todos los libros-pareces una rata de biblioteca con tantos libros

No soy un ratón de biblioteca-dice el joven albino-además no toques los libros, tienen muchos mas años de lo que crees y yo también, para el comienzo de los humanos, el mundo de la magia es mucho mas antiguo, digamos que yo estoy desde el comienzo de la humanidad protegiendo a la elegida, en este caso eres tú, lo que me pregunto es que si serás capas de aprender lo que se necesita en tan poco tiempo

No me subestimes, yo aprendo rápido-dice Madokawa confiada

¿Aprenderás a domar tu espíritu en tan solo un mes?-pregunta el chico albino para hacerle dudar

¿Domar mi espíritu?-pregunta confundida la oji-gris

Acaso no has tenido sueños repetidos día tras día sobre una criatura que te observa-le pregunta el albino mostrándole que sabía del tema

Como sabes sobre eso y yo no soy la única, varias amigas mías también tienen el mismo sueño-comenta Tsubasa un poco ingenua

Acaso tus amigas tienen el sueño de una criatura de frío, que te congela al despertar-le pregunta intrigado el albino por la respuesta

Como sabes sobre lo de la criatura de hielo, esa parte no de la dije a nadie-dice la oji-gris un poco extrañada

Solo la elegida tiene sueños sobre criaturas de frío-dice el albino-hora que te diga mi nombre, me llamo Shirotsuki, el guardián de la elegida, las demás tienen el mismo sueño o algo parecido a ti, ya que son tu apoyo, las personas en quienes mas confías, tus amigas

Que nombre mas largo es Shirotsuki, ¿que tal si te digo Shiro?-le pregunta Madokawa con un tono inocente

Me llamo Shirotsuki, no acortes mi nombre, por cierto, me has escuchado lo que te eh dicho-le pregunta Shirotsuki

Pero claro que te eh escuchado, cada palabra-dice Madokawa mientras observa la pantalla en donde hay una imagen congelada de ella misma-por cierto, ¿para que es la imagen?

La dejé ahí cuando fui a buscar, esa pantalla muestra la ubicación de la gema y a la elegida, lo malo es que no me muestra donde está la que te mandó el collar, mi amiga-dice un poco triste Shirotsuki-pero ese no es el caso, además de ayudarles a ustedes a controlar sus espíritus, tengo que enseñarte a TÍ a usar magia, aunque sea lo mínimo para que te puedas defender

Que, que, ¿Qué?-dice Madokawa un poco impactada-yo creí que la magia no existía

Ja, como crees que traje a mi biblioteca personal, soy un mago de magia blanca, pero el que está detrás de ti ocupa magia negra-dice el oji-rubí con un poco de gracia

Espera, ¿Qué hora es? Me tenía que juntar con Kaze-koi, debe ser tarde, hemos hablado demasiado tiempo-dice un poco desesperada la oji-gris

No te preocupes, en el mundo mágico no transcurre de la misma manera que en tú mundo, en este mundo, tres meses son un día en el mundo humano-dice Shirotsuki sin preocupación el joven-tenemos que regresar a tu mundo, me quedaré con tigo hasta que aprendan a usar sus espíritus

Espera, yo ya tengo a diez chicas metidas en mi casa para que llegue otro chico mas-dice nerviosa Madokawa

No te preocupes, para dormir me puedo convertir en un gato, o en ratón si es que no hay mucho espacio disponible-dice Shirotsuki haciendo gracia lo que le dijo sobre ratón de biblioteca

Jajaja, que gracioso-dice Madokawa sin nada de gracia

Será mejor que partamos de una vez-dice Shirotsuki haciéndoles volver a los dos juntos a la calle en donde estaban-te tengo que hacer una pregunta

Que sucede-pregunta intrigada Madokawa mientras ambos caminaban y como Shirotsuki no quería caminar, se sube al lomo de la elegida como un pequeño ratón blanco

¿Como es que no te asustaste cuando te llevé a la dimensión de donde vengo?-le pregunta mientras levanta su naricita mirando a Tsubasa

No lo se, en realidad es como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar antes, por eso no me dio miedo-dice como si nada Madokawa

Entonces en realidad eres la elegida, lo que me pregunto ahora es… no nada, olvídalo-dice el chico que ahora es un ratón-¿Cuánto queda para tu casa?

Escúchame, si quieres llegar mas rápido a mi casa mejor camina, ¿entiendes?-dice un poco enojada Tsubasa

Esta bien, esta bien, no voy a hablar hasta que lleguemos a tu casa-dice el chico un poco desesperado

Una vez llegan a la casa, Madokawa las reunió a todas las chicas, aunque no era necesario, ya que aún estaban contemplando la pelea entre Reina y Alice, así que mejor las separó y se dirigieron al living, una vez que le tomaron atención a ella, colocó al pequeño ratón blanco en uno de los sillones, el ratoncito se transformó en el joven albino, cosa que dejó a las chicas con cara de WTF, la primera en hablar fue la novia de Kidou

¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí ahora?-dice la peli-negra confundida

Esto es interesante, eh leído sobre magia, pero nunca sabía que iba a presenciar algo como esto-dice Angela asombrada

Tú explícale a las chicas, yo me voy a mi cuarto a estar un rato en mi laptop-dice Madokawa un poco frustrada

Entonces, comencemos con la explicación-dice Shirotsuki mientras hace aparecer su bastón y aparece un domo que tenía varias líneas verticales y horizontales mientras aparecen varias esferas en el lugar

¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Haku

Un domo espectral-dice emocionada Angela

Al parecer te gusta todo lo que sale en la ciencia-ficción, pero tengo que admitirlo, es útil ahora-dice con un tono burlón Alice

No te comenté hace un tiempo que si te seguías burlando de mi te iría muy mal Alice-le pregunta Angela con un aura oscura cosa que asusto a Alice

Mientras tanto, Madokawa estaba en Internet, pidiendo como rezando a que Kazemaru estuviera conectado en el face para charlar un rato con él, pero no le diría lo de la parte de la magia, o la creería que por fin se volvió loca

Mejor le digo que recibí unas huéspedes que me tendrán ocupada por un tiempo, y además que trataré que la casa no se venga abajo-Madokawa piensa en voz alta mientras se terminaba de prender el compu

Una vez se conectó al Factbook, encontró una publicación escrita por Kazemaru, pero para su fortuna aún estaban charlando en ella los de Estados Unidos, París, Corea, China y hasta donde vivía Rococo Urupa, nunca se pudo aprender el nombre de ese país, pero todos ellos seguían hablando en la publicación

Chicos, ustedes creen que Madokawa este saliendo con alguien mas, ya que no ah aparecido en todo el día para estar con migo como de costumbre-decía escrito en su muro

Oye tu crees que mi primita te dejaría plantado por otro, ella es fiel y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-decía un comentario escrito por Midorikawa

¿Estas seguro Kazemaru que te esta engañando? Hoy fui a verla un rato y tenia a varias chicas del Sun Garden y de su equipo como huéspedes, se los digo, mejor dicho escribo, ya que Reina se tiró sobre mí y Alice se tiró sobre ella para quitármela de encima-decía un comentario escrito por Hiroto

¿También estaba Valen?-comenta curioso Kidou

Yo apoyo a mi cuñadito-comenta Endou dándole like al comentario de Kidou

Endou, entiende que no es hasta que nos casemos, hay seré tu cuñado, hasta entonces no lo seré-comenta Kidou mostrándole algo obvio a Endou

Ah, entiendo Kidou, lo siento si te hice sentir un poco mal-comenta Endou dándole like a Kidou

Endou, eso si que esta mal, no tienes que tratar a la gente de un modo antes de tiempo-comenta Fidio dándole like al último comentario de Kidou

Endou-san, Fidio-san tiene razón, no tiene que tratar a la gente como una cosa antes de tiempo-pone un comentario Tobitaka

Endou si no comprendes algo tan simple, voy a tu casa y te dejo inconciente de un puro pelotazo-comenta Goenji suponiendo que tiene un poco de enojo

Acuérdate Goenji-kun que yo no estoy a favor de la violencia, pero si Atsuya estuviera vivo te apoyaría completamente-comenta Fubuki

Entonces si tu hermano estuviera vivo, sería un gran amigo de él-coloca un comentario Goenji

Eso no es divertido Goenji-san, ¿acaso no siente lo que siente Fubuki-san cuando usted habla de esa manera de su hermano? Acaso no sentiría igual si es que a Yuka-chan le pasara algo malo-comentó Toramaru dándole like al último comentario de Fubuki

Gracias Portu apoyo Toramaru-kun, eso me sube mucho el ánimo T.T-comenta fubuki, a l que se notaba que estaba deprimido

Toramaru, per amore de la vita, como puedes tratar al pobre Fubuki de esa manera, siendo de tu propio equipo-comenta Rococo dándole like al comentario de Shirou Fubuki

Enserio, ustedes si que me apoyan con estas cosas mejor me deslogeo-comenta Fubuki para luego aparecer desconectado

Al parecer Fubuki se sintió muy mal-comentó Dylan

Tienen que ser mas atentos con el chico, acuérdense que el no tiene a nadie-comenta Mark dándole like al comentario de Dylan

Acaso ustedes dos no solo están juntos en la vida real, sino que también se conectan juntos en la misma publicación al mismo tiempo-comenta Ichinose

Ichinose tiene razón, tienen que estar separados aunque sea en algún momento del día o no me digan que viven juntos capitán-comenta Domon

Bueno, creo que estás en lo correcto Domon, su padre se caso con mi madre, así que ahora vivimos juntos en la misma casa-comenta Dylan dándole like al comentario de Domon

O por kamizama, chicos, quiero saber solo si me pueden dar ánimos por mientras que ella no llega a mi casa-comenta Kazemaru notándose que estaba molesto

Oigan, alguno de ustedes puede denunciar a Burn-hace un comentario fuera de contexto Suzuno

Que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos ahora Gazell-le pregunta Hiroto

Es que ese idiota trató de ligar con mi hermanita-comenta Suzuno muy enojado

No sabía que tenías una hermana menor Gazell, creía que solo estaba Laura que es mayor que tú-comenta Midorikawa dándole like al comentario de Hiroto

Suzuno tiene hermana, y yo que creía que era una amiga tuya solamente-hace un comentario Aphrodí

Waw, el único que no sabía que Suzuno tenía una hermana al parecer-comenta Rococo

Suzuno tiene hermana, como, cuando, yo no sabía nada-comenta Endou, como siempre un idiota

Endou, te acuerdas la chica que te presenté, peli-azul, casi blanco con ojos celestes que te presenté el otro día ya que había venido por asuntos familiares aquí a Japón-hace un comentario Hiroto

Que pasa ahora con Laura, acaso esta enferma—comenta Endou aún no notando lo que quería decir Hiroto

Goenji, podrías ir a darle un pelotazo a Endou cuanto antes por favor, me tiene chata, para ver si así se le arregla un poco lo estúpido-comenta Aki, a lo cual a cada uno en su casa le sale una gotita en la nuca, ya que sabían que Aki le gustaba Endou, pero no le gustaba demostrárselo

No hay problemas Aki, alguien mas quiere que haga algo en la casa de Endou, ya que estaré hay un rato-comenta Goenji

….-fue lo único que comentó Hiroto

…. Eso esta mal Goenji-también fue lo único que comentó Haruna, recién apareciendo en la conversación

Como mi casa queda de camino entre tu casa y la de Endou, me traerías un poco de helado, es que ya no queda en mi casa jejeje-comenta Midorikawa

Esta bien, pero será el primero que encuentre en el mercado, ya que tengo prisa-comenta Goenji

Le das un guitarrazo de mi parte Goenji-comenta Rococo a lo que Fidio le da like

Esta bien, me conecto en un rato mas-comenta Goenji para aparecer desconectado

Como dije, no soy partidario de la violencia, ero quisiera saber ya como le fue a Goenji-san en la casa de Endou-san-comenta Toramaru

No puedo creer como se ah convertido mi publicación en algo como esto, se han desviado un montón de lo que quería al comienzo-un comentario ahora de Kazemaru

Ya no es necesario que demanden a Burn-comenta Suzuno

Que sucedió que ya no quieres demandarlo Gazell-le pregunta Hiroto

Lo que sucede Grand es que el idiota de Burn hace un rato tocó la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de flores para mi hermanita, así que lo dejé muy mal y además semi-inconciente-comenta Suzuno

Espera, por que medio inconciente-le pregunta Midorikawa

Para que sufra el verdadero dolor el muy idiota, y si me compadezco voy al primer piso y lo dejo inconciente completamente, ya que lo dejé tirado a un lado de la puerta aprovechando que ahora estoy solo y mis padres llegan mañana y mi hermanita fue de gira y regresa el lunes, no creo que nadie lo vea ahí tirado-comenta Suzuno

Pero que eres malo Suzuno, se ve muy mal Nagumo, todo morado y con uno que otro corte-comenta Aphrodi

Se me olvidó que tú vivas al frente de mi casa Afuro-comenta como algo enojado Suzuno

Si, deberías por lo menos dejarlo semi-inconciente, pero en el patio trasero tuyo, toda la gente que pasa puede ver a Nagumo-comenta Aphrodi

Tienes razón Afuro, y como mi cuarto esta justo arriba del patio trasero podré escuchar sus gemidos de lamentación del pobre idiota-comenta Suzuno

Oigan, acabo de legar de la casa de Endou y a Midorikawa ya le dejé su helado, de que me eh perdido mientras no estaba conectado-comenta Goenji

Nada nuevo, solo que Suzuno dejó medio inconciente a Nagumo por intentar ligar con Laura-comenta Haruna

Entonces no me perdí de nada nuevo-comenta Goenji, cuyo comentario acaba de ser hace un minuto

Kazemaru, no podré ir a tu casa, ya que ahora tendré que hacer de dueña de hospedaje y además trabajar más, ya que tengo once bocas que alimentar ahora-comenta Madokawa

Vez Kaze-baka, aquí esta Madokawa comentando-comenta Midorkawa

Pero Kazemaru no es tan idiota como tú Midorikawa, ya que eres como Endou, solo piensas en soccer, pero además también en solo comer-comenta Hiroto

Este helado está delicioso Goenji-comenta ahora Midorikawa

Vez Kazemaru, no te preocupes por lo que diga este pequeño idiota, se olvidó de lo que dijo por eso y se concentró en el helado que le dio Goenji-comenta Hiroto

Gracias, por cierto, Madokawa, que tal si nos vemos cuando trabajes, o yo iría a tu casa de vez en cuando-comenta Kazemaru totalmente repuesto

Esta bien, que te visite en el horario de trabajo, pero acuérdate que Hibiki-san no le gusta que te distraigas en el trabajo-comenta Tobitaka

Si lo se Tobitaka, pero el iría como cliente, así podría estar en el Rai Rai Ken un rato, cierto-termina comentando con una pregunta Madokawa

Entonces tendría que venir ahora, Hibiki-san va a dejarme la tienda un rato ya que tiene que irse a hacerse unos exámenes-comenta ahora Tobitaka

Entonces me dirijo hacia el Rai Rai Ken enseguida a trabajar tobitaka, así que abre la tienda-comenta Madokawa

Como sabes que aún no abro la tienda-le pregunta Tobitaka

Por favor Tobitaka, acuérdate que trabajo junto a ti con Hibiki-san, el siempre abre como a las once y media pero tu abres como a las dos de la tarde-comenta Madokawa

Bien, pero ven, que ya hay gente para atender, así que mejor me deslogueo-comenta Tobitaka para luego aparecer desconectado

Desde cuando Tobitaka le habla a Madokawa de forma informal-comenta Rococo

Bueno, la cosa es que trabajamos en el mismo lugar, así que Hibiki-san nos dijo que nos tratáramos como igual-comenta Madokawa

Eso explica mucho, por cierto, la comida del Rai Rai Ken es rica-pregunta Gianluca

Claro que es rica, uno de estos días tendrías que ir a Japón y pasar por ese lugar-comenta Fidio

Acaso has ido al Rai Rai Ken Fidio-cometa sorprendido Kidou

Claro que ah venido Fidio a Japón, lo hizo en un viaje familiar según me contó él-comenta Goenji

Te gusto como es nuestra ciudad, pero el parecer fuiste un día en que a mi no me tocaba turno-comenta Madokawa

Su ciudad es linda, pero me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, para ver a Endou en la torre de metal-dice Fidio

Desde la torre de hierro se puede ver toda la ciudad de Inazuma Fidio-san, además que es un lugar asombroso-comenta Toramaru

Esta bien, mejor me voy a poner en marcha al restaurante para ir a trabajar-comenta Madokawa

Por cierto, antes que te desloguees, les tengo que decir a todos que voy a ir a Japón por unos días, ya que mi hermana quiere que valla con ella y el idiota de Nagumo con ella para averiguar algo, que es, no me ah dicho nada-comenta Suzuno

Esta bien, espero a que pases por el Rai Rai ken si vienes-comenta Madokawa antes de aparecer desconectada

Esta bien, yo también me vengo retirando para ir al restaurante-comenta Kazemaru antes de desconectarse

Ya me dio hambre, yo también me voy al restaurante-comenta Goenji antes de desconectarse

Oye Hiroto, me dirijo también al restaurante, nos encontramos ahí-pregunta Midorikawa desconectándose

Esta bien, chicos me conectaré en la noche para que charlemos en el chat-comenta Hiroto antes de desconectarse

Una vez Madokawa se iba a poner en marcha para ir a trabajar, al llegar a la entrada, se encuentra con Shirotsuki, el cual estaba seriamente parado frente a la puerta junto a Angela

¿Por qué no me comentaste eso Tsubasa?-le pregunta Angela un poco decepcionada

No contarles ¿Qué?-pregunta confundida Madokawa

Nosotras te apoyaremos en todo lo que suceda, pero tienes que confiar en nosotras-comenta Angela

¿Contarles que?-pregunta muy confundida la oji-gris

Te dije que no te desesperaras, su memoria aun no esta totalmente recobrada-dice el pequeño albino-su error del pasado puede que sea su fuerza en este tiempo

Entonces aún no lo recuerda todo-pregunta Angela

Puede que hayan recobrado la memoria, pero en la de ella no eh hecho ningún trabajo-dice Shirotsuki

Si me disculpan, no se de que están hablando, pero necesito ir a trabajar-dice Madokawa dirigiéndose a la puerta

Esta bien, puedes ir a trabajar, pero yo voy con tigo-comenta Shirotsuki-en tal, soy el único que puede protegerte si aún no posees magia

¿Y las demás chicas?-pregunta curiosa Madokawa

¿Las demás?-preguntó Angela-al parecer tenían sueño, luego de no poder dormir las noches anteriores

Entonces mejor me voy a trabajar cuanto antes-dice Madokawa mientras bosteza-¿bienes con migo?

Esta bien, pero esta vez voy en mi forma humana-dice Shirotsuki también con un poco de sueño

Yo voy igual-dice Angela felizmente-si tu trabajas en el Rai Rai Ken, puede que vea a mi amado Goenji

Una vez llegaron al Rai Rai Ken, Madokawa se pone a cocinar, igualmente como lo estaba haciendo Tobitaka, Goenji estaba charlando con Hiroto y Midorikawa, al igual que después de cierto rato se pone a besar dulcemente a Angela, mientras que Kazemaru observaba a Madokawa de vez en cuando mientras charlaba con Shirotsuki, este último fingiendo que era un niño pequeño, hasta que entra un pequeño niño peli-rosa al local

Hola Tobitaka-san y Madokawa-san, me pueden dar un plato de ramen-saluda y pregunta el niño de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad sentándose en un banquillo del local

Esta bien Kirino-kun, pero sabes que no puedes venir sin avisarles primero a tus padres, acuérdate que ellos se preocupan-dice Madokawa sirviéndole un plato al joven oji-azul

Esta vez si les dije que venía, bueno, al menos que salía a la casa de un amigo-dice un poco sonrojado Kirino

Les dijiste que ibas donde Shindou-kun ¿cierto?-le pregunta Tobitaka lo obvio

Bueno, jejeje-solo dice Kirino antes de colocarse a comer del plato-esto esta rico Madokawa-san

Gracias Kirino-kun, por lo menos veo que ah alguien le gusta lo que preparo-dice Madokawa mirando a Tobitaka

Esta bien, lo admito, tu comida es buena-admite un poco de mala gana Tobitaka

Luego de un rato, como eso de una media hora, entre charlas con Kirino, al igual como lo hacen los demás en lo suyo, entra Shindou apurado para ver a su amigo

Kirino, cuantas veces te digo que no me uses de excusa para venir a comer un plato de ramen-dice un poco enojado Shindou

L-lo siento Shindou, acaso mi oka-san llamó a tu casa preguntando por mi-pregunta Kirino un poco asustado

Si, pero no te preocupes, le dije que estabas junto a mi y le pregunté si me podías acompañar a un restaurante y me dijo que no había problemas-dice Shindou con una sonrisa mientras se sienta junto a su amigo-Tobitaka-san, ¿me puede dar un plato de arroz frito?

Aquí tienes Shindou-kun, que disfrutes-dice Tobitaka con una sonrisa, mientras luego se pone a hablar con Madokawa-Madokawa, ¿puedes ir a hacer una entrega a esta dirección?

Claro, desde hace tiempo que no hago entregas a domicilio-dice recibiendo el papelito con la dirección y recibiendo la entrega para luego marcharse-regreso en un rato mas

Una vez esta en camino, tiene que ir por la rivera del río, aparecen unos sujetos que tratan de asaltarla y que la tiran al piso, antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas, todos caen al suelo desmayados, cuando ve a quien la defendió, vio algo que la impactó mucho

¿Fu-fu-fubuki?-dice Madokawa mientras observa a la persona que es igual que su amigo-eso es imposible, él esta en Okinawa en este momento

Estas bien-le pregunta el chico, viéndolo mejor ahora, era exactamente la visión de Fubuki, solo que este tenía el pelo rosado y los ojos color ámbar-oye, me escuchas, ¿estás bien?

¿Eh? Si, estoy perfectamente, no me pudieron hacer nada-dice Madokawa impactada por ver a alguien exactamente igual a Fubuki-¿disculpa, te conozco?

No, al menos yo nunca te eh visto, vengo llegando recién con mi familia a esta ciudad-dice el oji-ámbar

¿Cómo te llamas?-dice Madokawa levantándose del suelo viendo que la comida estaba intacta, a lo cual suspira aliviada

Me llamo Atsuya Fubuki-dice el peli-rosa

¿¡Eh!?-dice impactada Madokawa-es imposible, se supone que toda la familia de Shirou murió en un accidente, y según el su hermano igual murió

¿Quién es Shirou?-le pregunta el peli-rosa

n-no nada, oye, me acompañarías a hacer una entrega y luego a presentarte a unos amigos, ya que recién llegaste a la ciudad, te tengo que presentar un buen restaurante-dice Madokawa

Claro, mi oka-san dijo que recorriera la ciudad para conocerla-dice Atsuya

Una vez hacen la entrega, regresa Madokawa junto a Atsuya al Rai Rai Ken, todos quedan con la boca abierta por ver a su "amigo" frente a ellos, se suponía que el había ido a Okinawa con su equipo para un partido contra Triple C

¡Fubuki!-gritan Hiroto, Midorikawa, Goenji, Kazemaru y Tobitaka totalmente sorprendidos

¿Qué le hiciste a tu pelo y a tus ojos?-pregunta Midorikawa confundido

¿Acaso me conocen?-pregunta el peli-rosa confundido-ya que yo nunca los había visto a ustedes

*suspiro* chicos, el se llama Atsuya Fubuki-dice Madokawa presentando al oji-ámbar, quien hace una leve reverencia-el llegó hoy a la ciudad con su familia y hace un rato me salvó de unos sujetos

¿Acaso no había muerto toda la familia de Fubuki en un accidente de derrumbe cuando el era pequeño?-pregunta Kazemaru a Goenji

Se supone que fue así, pero esto contradice todo lo que nos había contado Fubuki-dice Goenji

Mejor llamo a Fubuki para contarle-dice Madokawa tomando su teléfono

No creo que sea posible, hace un rato dijo que no quería nada con nadie, ya que lo habíamos hecho sentir muy mal charlando como si nada sobre su hermano Atsuya-comenta Goenji

_Tooku ni kikoeta Kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa_

Aparece Madokawa bajo un árbol mientras sierra los ojos

_Tada furikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai goto no_

_Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa kono omi ni wa kutenai_

Aparece una imagen, donde sale Madokawa y valen tratando de lavar al chico albino, es cual no se deja

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii mayoi tsudzuketemo_

Aparece Reina, junto a Alice y Clara tratando de detener al chico el cual corre afuera del baño

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteru_

_Sotto sotto hikatteru_

Muestra como Madokawa reprende al chico albino mientras la pantalla se pone negra y ahora se observa a Madokawa durmiendo con una sonrisa bajo el árbol

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo**_

_Es imposible que Atsuya este vivo-dice Fubuki_

_Pero es cierto, acaso no lo vez por ti mismo-dice Madokawa_

_Es cierto, pero es imposible que esté vivo, yo mismo vi cuando el moría al lado mío junto a mis padres-dice Fubuki sin poder creer lo que veía_

_Entonces esto que es, acaso una ilusión-dice Goenji un poco fastidiado del chico_

_Aún no comprendo lo que sucede aquí, por que el se parece a mi-dice Atsuya un poco enojado_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, que les pareció que Atsuya estuviera vivo, lo quise así por que sí, pero si es que no lo notaron no recuerda nada de lo que paso con Shirou, y sigo diciendo, discúlpenme, no quise dejarlos de esa manera, solo que pronto comenzaba con las clases y no quería llegar a esta parte el año que viene, eso me hubiera dejado a mi muy mal, me hubiera dejado con las ansias de escribir, dos semanas o un mes sin poder publicar es mucho, además hubiera dejado a varias de mis lectoras, que son amigas mías con ansias, por lo menos que ellas si me entienden, si no quieren seguir leyendo no lo hagan, pero entiéndame, acaso ustedes no pueden comprender esas cosas, claro que no, ya que muchos dejan reviews solo cuando algo no les gusta y cosas por el estilo, pero lean, no me interesa, ya que solo les gusta leer, ni siquiera se han puesto a escribir por un tiempo sin que los critiquen, si quieren díganme que deje de escribir, pero no lo voy a hacer, ya que me gusta lo que hago, pero ahora que me vengo acordando, de un comienzo, entre los primeros cinco capítulos les dije que una vez que hubiera dado a conocer a todos los Oc's que me habían mandado iba a dirigirme enseguida a la parte que quería escribir, así que haya van a saber ustedes si siguen leyendo o no, no me interesa, ahora las preguntas:**_

_**¿Qué hará Atsuya cuando conozca a Shirou nuevamente?**_

_**¿Qué hará Shirou al ver que su hermano no esta muerto?**_

_**¿será amnesia lo que tiene o será que le habrán lavado la mente para no recordar eso?**_

_**¿Lucifer habrá comenzado a hacer sus movimientos?**_

_**si es Lucifer el que manipula a Atsuya ¿Shirotsuki hará algo a tiempo para detenerlo?**_

_**¿Atsuya peleará por controlar su cuerpo de nuevo?**_

_**¿Atsuya recordará a su hermano?**_

_**¿Shirotsuki podrá mostrarle el error que mostró Madokawa en su vida pasada?**_

_**¿Madokawa volverá a cometer ese error o lo arreglará?**_


	15. dos sorpresas impactantes

_**Bueno, aquí esta el catorceavo capítulo, bueno, como leyeron en el capítulo anterior, aquí se encontrarán Shirou con Atsuya, espero a que les divierta el capítulo, además se impresionarán un montón**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, si fuera mío, Atsuya estaría vivo, sería EndAki, pero me hubieran demandado hace ya mucho tiempo**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Hateshinai sora wo yuku_

_Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_

Aparece Madoakwa observando el basto cielo

_Haruka kanata bokura wo matsu_

_Mada minu mirai e to_

Todo desaparece y cae un collar para rebotar en algo que parece agua

_Tera faster stage (oh yeah yeah!)_

_Now you tell me where you wanna go (accel world)_

Aparecen varias personas en negro, al parecer son jugadores

_Always sakemitteta_

_Hayasugiru day and night_

Aparecen Alice y Valen una a espalda de otra con una sonrisa

_Toumei na yami no kakomare_

_Daremo nikawa no naka de_

Aparecen Haku junto a Clara y Angela, cada una apoyada en los hombros de la otra en triángulo

_Find you ano hi no kaze yureugoita passion_

_Ato mo mata subete kimi ni au tame no processu datta ne_

Aparecen cinco sombras, las que se notan que son de chicas

_Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness_

_Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni_

Aparece una jaula de cristal con algo adentro, que comienza a brillar intensamente

_Kodou wo kuruwasete itai kara_

_It's unlimited, It's unlimited_

Aparecen los ojos de Madokawa de color grises normales, los cierra y cuando los abre ahora son color rojo

_If you can believe myself again_

_Hikari no naka mezamete yuku_

Aparece Madokawa de cuerpo entero, mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se encuentra en una cancha de soccer

_Shinjite kureta kimi to nara_

_Never let it go, never lose my way_

Madokawa mira hacia atrás y observa a todas las chicas que aparecieron hace un rato y le aparece una sonrisa

_Koko de umarekawaru keshiki_

_Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru_

Vuelve a aparecer el brillo dentro de la jaula de cristal, solo que esta vez comienza a apagarse la luz

_Dakara kimi to burst The Gravity _

Aparece el collar junto a la jaula de cristal, mientras aparece el logo de Inazuma Eleven

_**Capítulo 14: dos sorpresas impactantes**_

¿Enserio es Atsuya?-pregunta impactado Kazemaru

¿Cómo es que conocen mi nombre?-pregunta Atsuya confundido-además hace un rato me dijeron Fubuki, ¿Cómo es que también conocieron mi apellido? Además ¿Quién es Shirou?

Todos los que estaban en el Rai Rai Ken comenzaron a sudar frío, menos Shirotsuki, Kirino y Shindou, los cuales no sabían por que ellos estaban así

Chicos, ¿Por qué no vuelven mañana para seguir comiendo? Es que vamos a cerrar-les dice Tobitaka, a lo que los chicos se levantan y se van, quedando los del Raimon y Shirotsuki, luego Tobitaka cierra el local

Ahora voy a llamar a Shirou-dice Madokawa marcando en el teléfono

Aló, Fubuki al habla-dice el peli-gris

Shirou-kun, creo que tendrás que venir aquí, Atsuya esta parado justo al lado mío-dice Madokawa con la voz casi cortada, solo que después del otro lado escuchó como algo se desplomaba-¿Shirou, estás ahí? Parece que pasó algo

Al otro lado del teléfono, en Okinawa, se ve a un Fubuki tumbado en el suelo, mientras que Rika trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, para luego tomar el celular de su amigo

Aló, soy Rika, al parecer Fubuki se desmayó-dice la peli-azul mirando a su amigo en el suelo

Una pregunta Rika, ¿puedes traer a Shirou aquí a Inazuma?-pregunta Madokawa

Claro, no hay problemas, para que-pregunta al final la enamorada de Ichinose

Aquí te darás cuenta de por que te pido que lo traigas aquí cuanto antes-dice Tsubasa mirando a Atsuya, el cual hacia cara de duda frente a la situación

De acuerdo, le digo a Touko que me lleve y estaré ahí a primera hora mañana si es que no hasta la tarde-dice Rika para luego colgar y dejarlo en el bolsillo de su amigo su celular-esta bien, mejor me lo llevo de aquí, comienzo a caminar

¿Qué pasó?-pregunta intrigado Hiroto

Al parecer Fubuki se desmayó cuando le conté la cosa-dice Madokawa encogiéndose de hombros-Rika lo traerá junto a Touko mañana, entre la mañana y la tarde

Oye, entonces por que no vienes aquí mañana Atsuya a almorzar al Rai Rai Ken-sugiere Tobitaka

Esta bien, mañana vendré a almorzar-dice Atsuya un poco confundido

Una vez se marchó, todos se miraron y comenzaron a hablar

Esto es una locura-dice Midorikawa

Tienes toda la razón Midorikawa-dice Hiroto asintiendo

Esto es muy extraño, enserio era Atsuya, es que Fubuki había dicho que sus padres y su hermano gemelo habían muerto en un accidente de avalancha-comenta Angela confundida

Ustedes creen que sea posible que alguien haya vuelto de la muerte-pregunta Tobitaka

Puede suceder, pero es casi imposible, después que mis padres murieron, según los médicos, yo estuve muerta cinco minutos luego de que me encontraran en la avalancha de piedras cuando era pequeña-dice Madokawa un poco triste

¿Moriste por un rato cuando eras pequeña?-pregunta confundido Kazemaru

Cuando era pequeña, mientras iba en la ambulancia, morí, luego de eso, recuerdo un voz que me decía que despertara, que aún no estaba lista para morir, y cuando estaba abriendo los ojos estaba la madre de Midorikawa al lado mío-cuenta Madokawa, mientras todos quedan mirando a Midorikawa, el cual asiente a lo que ella contó

¿Pero es posible que después de casi diez años, alguien vuelva a la vida?-pregunta Goenji

A lo que me refiero, es que posiblemente, el nunca estuvo muerto todo este tiempo-dice seriamente Madokawa

Entonces, nos juntamos aquí a primera hora en la mañana para seguir discutiendo del tema-dice Angela igual de seria que todos los presentes, incluso Shirotsuki, el cual no lo demostrara estaba serio

_**Casa de Atsuya**_

El joven peli-rosa estaba acostado en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada, para ver si se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza que actualmente tenía, ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que vagaba por su cabeza, lo cual le causaba mucho dolor, ¿Por qué el nombre Shirou le sonaba? ¿Por qué siente que lo había visto en algún lugar? Y muchas otras preguntas que daban vuelta en su cabeza, pregunta las cuales quería olvidar, pero el sueño pudo mas que el joven, ahora había caído en los brazos de Morfeo

Oye, Atsuya, tienes que pasarles el balón a los demás del equipo también-dice un joven peli-gris, el cual estaba sentado a su lado en un auto

Si no se los paso es porque son mediocres, no pueden jugar bien-dice el peli-rosa afanándose de su habilidad párale soccer

Si nos pasaras el balón a los demás podrías ver como son buenos-dice el chico oji-gris un poco triste ante las palabras de su hermano

Shirou tiene razón Atsuya, el soccer es un deporte en equipo-dice el hombre que conduce, al parecer su padre

Esta bien, comenzaré a asarles el balón al resto-dice el oji-ámbar un poco molesto por sus propias palabras-pero si es que Shirou comienza a jugar mejor el soccer

Nii-san, bueno, verás como mejoraré en el soccer, y un día te derrotaré hermano-dice el joven oji-gris

Eso quiero que me lo demuestres hermanito-dice el peli-rosa con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras ambos gemelos estrechan las manos

Tranquilos niños, verán como ambos serán grandes jugadores, incluso podrían jugar en la liga profesional-les dice la mujer que iba al lado del piloto, en este caso su madre, en eso se escucha un estruendo, luego todo negro, hasta que después se puede ver a Atsuya acostado en la cama de un hospital conectado a un respirador

Hermanito, donde estas Shirou-dice el joven peli-rosa, con casi sin nada de fuerza

¡Doctor venga, es un milagro!-dice la enfermera del lugar

Don…de esta… mi her…manito-dice sin nada de fuerzas

El doctor entro, y cuando vio al niño no se lo podía creer, ya que el niño se suponía que no sobrevivía a más de unos cuantos días, ya que para haber sido tan pequeño estuvo por demasiado rato al frío del lugar, estaba apunto de morir congelado cuando lo sacaron del auto

Lo siento pequeño, pero cuando te encontraron, solo estabas tú, y tus padres…-dice el doctor, junto a esas pausas que uno considera eternas-lo ciento, pero tus padres fallecieron

Luego de esas palabras, el joven oji-ámbar sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho, para luego caer dormido de nuevo, ahora despierta de golpe y se da cuenta que está acostado en su cama, onde se había quedado dormido, miró el reloj y noto que eran las doce de la noche, pero el no podía dormir mas, por el maldito dolor de cabeza

En otra parte de Japón, se puede ver a Rika, la cual estaba cargando a un desmayado Shirou Fubuki, a una cama en su casa, cuando lo deja acostado, ella baja a la parte de la casa que es restaurante para llamar a Touko, la cual aceptó en ir a dejar a Fubuki a la ciudad Inazuma, mientras tanto arriba, el romeo de Shirou estaba teniendo un sueño

Oye Shirou, trata de alcanzarme si puedes-grita un joven peli-rosa corriendo frente a su hermano

Atsuya, no corras tan rápido, por favor-dice un pequeño Shirou tratando de alcanzar a su hermano sin éxito

Que eres lento Shirou, así nunca me podrás superar en el soccer-se burla su hermano mientras corre de espaldas mirando a su hermano, para luego volver a correr de frente

Atsuya, espera por favor, no corras tan rápido-dice el oji-gris mientras pierde de vista a su hermano a lo lejos-Atsuya, ATSUYA ¡ATSUYA!

Lo último lo grita mientras se despierta, lo cual asusta Touko y a Rika, las cuales pegan un salto en la limusina de la primera, preguntándose ambas en el interior ¿Por qué grito? También el conductor se asustó un poco, ya que el gran vehículo se tambaleo un poco

Tranquilo, sigue conduciendo, acá atrás no sucede nada-dice Touko relajando al chofer

Entendido señorita Touko-dice el conductor

¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta el delantero de Raimon

Eso tienes que decirlo tú, ya que balbuceabas cosas como Atsuya no corras tan rápido y cosas por el estilo-le explica Rika

Debe ser por lo que me dijo Madokawa-dice Shirou

¿Qué te contó para que te desmayaras en medio de la cena?-le pregunta Rika mientras ambas miran expectantes al chico casanovas

Me dijo que Atsuya estaba vivo-les cuenta Fubuki

¿Eh? ¿¡QUÉ?!-gritan las dos al unísono, escuchando lo imposible

Oigan, tranquilas, ahora las dos me están dejando sordo a mí-dice Fubuki tapándose los oídos

Oye, pero estás seguro que te dijo eso, y no otra cosa-le pregunta Touko

No, claramente escuché que dijo que Atsuya estaba vivo-dice Shirou un poco extrañado por repetir lo mismo que dijo Madokawa

Bueno, eso lo sabremos mañana, ya que aún falta más de la mitad para llegar a la ciudad Inazuma-dice Touko decepcionando un poco a Fubuki

Bueno, entonces tendré que esperar hasta mañana-dice un poco cabizbajo el delantero-bueno, también así veré a Haku-chan

Ese es el espíritu muchacho, esperar a ver a tu amorcito y no pensar en pequeñeces-le dice Rika, sacándole gotitas a Touko y a Fubuki-¿Qué?

Al parecer aún te hace falta Ichinose-dice Touko, mientras Shirou asiente

En eso tienes razón-dice Fubuki aún con la gotita en la nuca

Mi amorcito, lo extraño demasiado-dice Rika desesperada

Ahora, nos trasladamos a Korea, donde un peli-blanco, junto a un peli-rojo muy moreteado están esperando a salir en un vuelo, el primero estaba bufando, mientras que el último estaba mostrando lo maravilloso que era, Suzuno solo pensaba en como matar lenta y dolorosamente a Nagumo, los que no los conocieran dirían que son enemigos jurados, mientras que sus amigos, piensan que son amigos algo "especiales" por como se tratan los dos

Por que se demoran en anunciar nuestro inútil vuelo de una puta vez-dice fastidiado Suzuno

Tranquilízate cubito de hielo, recién llegamos al aéreo puerto-dice Nagumo fascinándose de si mismo, a lo que Suzuno bufó molesto

Nunca pedí tu maldita opinión jodida Burn-dice Suzuno mientras bufaba molesto

_Aviso a los del vuelo 2541 con destino a Japón, el vuelo sale en quince minutos, por favor abordar al avión-_dice la voz del altoparlante-_repito, los del vuelo 2541 con destino a Japón, el vuelo sale en quince minutos, por favor abordar el avión_

Ese es el llamado para el gran Burn, en marcha Gazell-dice con aires de grandeza el peli-rojo, a lo que el albino bufó molesto

Una vez subieron al avión, el vuelo salió del lugar, mientras Suzuno observaba el lugar, se dio cuenta de algo muy particular en el vuelo ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

Oye Burn, ¿tu sabes por que no hay nadie mas que nosotros en este maldito vuelo?-le pregunta Suzuno a su "amigo"

Tal vez escucharon que el gran Burn subiría a este vuelo y tuvieron miedo de subir también-dice Nagumo afanándose de si mismo, a lo que Suzuno bufó molesto, como siempre

O-oye Burn, no sientes sueño-pregunta Suzuno cayéndose del sueño, tratando de mantenerse despierto- ¿Burn?

Busca a su amigo por el lugar, y cuando lo encuentra se da cuenta de donde está, o ve durmiendo, tirado en medio pasillo inconciente

O-o-oye B-B-Burn l-l-levanta-te ca…besa de…-no alcanza a decir nada mas, ya que cae inconciente junto a su amigo

Mientras ambos duermen, se ve que una chica de pelo color azul, casi blanco, con ojos celestes, la cual sonreía complacida de verlos a los dos dormidos, tuvo que usar casi todas sus fuerzas con el albino, pero con el peli-rojo fue un trabajo casi de inmediato, ahora solo tenía que llegar a Japón y entregárselos a su jefe, una vez que el albino despertó, se vio acostado en una cama metálica, como esas de cirugías, esta casi sin fuerzas, no sabía por que

¿Dónde maldita sea estoy?-pregunta confundido Suzuno

Que vocabulario tan malo tienes jovencito-dice la misma chica de hace un rato apareciendo frente a sus ojos

L-Laura, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta aún más confundido el ex líder de polvo de diamante-¿Dónde esta el inútil de Burn?

Jajajajaja, en serio creíste que soy tu hermana, yo no soy pariente de nadie, ni siquiera de un inútil mortal-dice la que se supone es su hermana

_Ese se parece un poco al lenguaje que yo ocupaba cuando estaba en polvo de diamante-_piensa el albino-¿¡donde maldita sea está Burn!?

Al parecer aún no sabes que posición tienes en este lugar, controlar tu mente para creer que tenías una hermana fue difícil, aunque con mucha perseverancia logré hacerlo, con los demás fue mas fácil que con tigo, no se por que, pero tuvo que ser por un fallo de cálculo solamente-dice la peli-azul con tono superior-yo soy…

Eres una total desconocida para mi, nunca en mi vida te había visto-dice Suzuno con su típica cara neutral, aunque se notaba una pequeña sonrisa-¿tu crees que yo soy igual de estúpido que los demás que conozco? Simplemente seguía tu jueguito, al igual que Grand, Rococo, Goenji y Madokawa, acaso creías que sería tan estúpido para caer en tu pequeño jueguito, cuando fui parte del instituto Alien aprendí a conocer ese tipo de jueguitos y a practicarlos con la demás gente

Quieres decir que…-solo alcanza a decir para volver a ser interrumpido por el más joven en la sala

Nunca creí que fueras pariente míe, y lo de Burn-bufó divertido Suzuno-solo tenía ganas de pegarle en esa ocasión, no somos los mejores amigos que digamos

Entonces acabaré con tigo-dice la oji-celeste comenzando a atacar a Suzuno

Luego como de unas dos horas se ve caminando a Suzuno dificultosamente sujetándose de la pared, mientras jadeaba adolorido, también se notaba que estaba llorando, caminó por las calles de Japón, sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llega a una casa enorme, trata de sostenerse en la puerta, pero no puede y cae inconciente, luego de media hora, se puede observar que Hiroto salía del Sun Garden, para dirigirse al Rai Rai Ken a juntarse con los demás, hasta cuando ve a Suzuno tirado a un lado de la puerta inconciente, lo primero que hace es cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo al hospital lo pronto posible, una vez que llega, lo tratan de urgencia, cuando el doctor sale de la sala, se dirige a hablar con Hiroto

¿Cómo esta Gaz-Suzuno doctor?-le pregunta desesperado el peli-rojo

Tengo que admitir que es un chico muy fuerte, ya que aunque no se notara, varias de sus heridas eran profundas, es una maravilla que este con vida, además que tiene varias quemaduras a los largo de todo el cuerpo, ahora esta conectado a un respirador mecánico-le explica la situación el doctor

Pero se recuperará, ¿cierto?-le pregunta desesperado Hiroto comenzando a llorar un poco

De que se recuperará no hay duda, pero está grave, hay que dejarlo descansar, al menos dos días-le explica el doctor calmando al ex líder Grand

Una vez que se relaja el peli-rojo, se da cuenta de la hora, eran más de las nueve de la mañana, así que encargó a su amigo al doctor y se fue corriendo, se dijo a si mismo que les diría a todos luego de ver como sucedía lo de Atsuya y Fubuki, una vez llegó al restaurante vio que todo el mundo estaba reunido en ese lugar, es decir, estaban "Atsuya", Shirotsuki, Madokawa, Goenji, Endou, Aki, Kazemaru, Haruna, Natsumi, Alice, Haku, Clara, Midorikawa, Valen, Kidou, Angela, Toramaru y Tobitaka es decir solo faltaban Rika, Touko y Shirou, una vez que llega queda con la boca abierta al ver a su presunto hermano muerto

Es imposible que Atsuya este vivo-dice Fubuki

Pero es cierto, acaso no lo vez por ti mismo-dice Madokawa

Es cierto, pero es imposible que esté vivo, yo mismo vi cuando el moría al lado mío junto a mis padres-dice Fubuki sin poder creer lo que veía

Entonces esto que es, acaso una ilusión-dice Goenji un poco fastidiado del chico

Aún no comprendo lo que sucede aquí, por que el se parece a mi-dice Atsuya un poco enojado

*suspiro* antes que Goenji les de un pelotazo a los dos, mejor digo, él es tu hermano-le dice Madokawa a Atsuya

¿¡QUE!?-grita Atsuya para ahora el caer desmayado, una vez que recobra la conciencia, se da cuenta que Shirou y Madokawa están reclamándole a Goenji

¡Te eh dicho un montón de veces Goenji-kun, la violencia no resuelve nada, nunca!-dice enojado Shirou

Simplemente no me gusto cuando grito y Lacalle con un pelotazo-dice Goenji bufando por la reacción de su amigo

No recuerda nada, que tal si le das mas amnesia Goenji-dice molesta Madokawa

O quizás en una de esas le arreglo la memoria-dice Goenji con una sonrisa de lado

Shhhh, está despertando-dice Angela haciendo callar a todos los presentes, ya que saben como se pone cunado no le hacen caso

¿Qué sucedió? Primero estoy en China, lego en blanco y ahora me encuentro aquí-dice un poco confundido Atsuya

Vez, quizás ahora se olvidó que vino aquí-dice enojada Madokawa

Oye, me puedes decir cuantos dedos vez-le dice Haku mientras le levanta la mano

Cinco dedos-dice Atsuya

No, a si, solo se me olvidó hacer algún número con los dedos-dice Haku sacando la lengua en señal de decir lo siento

Atsuya mira a todos en el local, para reconocerlos a todos de nuevo, hasta cuando observa a Shirou y se queda con la boca abierta del asombro, se para lo más rápido posible y abrasa al joven delantero

Estúpido Shirou, creí tantos años que habías muerto, eres un verdadero imbecil-dice Atsuya mientras golpea la cabeza de Shirou después del abrazo

Esta bien, en verdad que no has cambiado en nada-dice Shirou mientras se frota la cabeza, la cual ahora le dolía

Y tú, acaso sigues siendo el mismo debilucho que cuando eras pequeño-le pregunta el peli-rosa burlándose

No hermano, eh cambiado, y mas de lo que imaginas-le dice Shirou mientras mira a su hermano no muerto (jajajajajaja, me dio risa escribir esta parte, de hermano no muerto)

Eso me lo creo, ganar el torneo futbol frontera internacional, es un gran logro, para alguien que ni siquiera me alcanzaba en las carreras-dice con gracia el oji-ámbar

Al escuchar lo último, Shirou no lo podía creer, su hermano no solo estaba vivo, si no que también sabía que él junto a Inazuma Japan ganaron el torneo más importante de soccer

Y, una pregunta, ¿Qué hago en Japón? Se supone que estaba en chica estudiando-dice un poco confundido el peli-rosa por ese asunto

¿¡Que!?-gritan todos impactados por las palabras del oji-ámbar

Prácticamente, lo último que recuerdo de estar en China, es que al frente mío apareció un hombre fornido, quien me propuso ver a mi hermano de nuevo, después de eso no recuerdo nada más-dice Atsuya impactando a todos

Lucifer-susurra Shirotsuki, mientras observa la conversación, ahora que eso ya lo habían solucionado, ahora Hiroto comenzó a hablar

Tengo que decirles algo importante-dice Hiroto mientras toma la atención de todos en el lugar-hoy en la mañana, cuando pensaba venir hacia acá, encontré en la puerta del Sun Garden a Gazell inconciente

¿¡QUÉ!?-gritan todos de nuevo

¿Donde esta ahora Hiroto?-pregunta preocupado Midorikawa

Lo llevé al hospital, hay me dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro de morir, pero que estaba muy grave-dice Hiroto aún preocupado por eso

Entonces vamos a verlo-dice Endou, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras y salieron corriendo al hospital

Mientras iban en camino, a Atsuya le comienza a doler la cabeza, así que se detiene, mientras su hermano estaba junto a él

¿Qué sucede Atsuya?-le pregunta el casanova

No te preocupes enanito, ve con tus amigos, yo estaré bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza-dice Atsuya, para observar como su hermano se aleja, mientras él se dirige a un pasaje para luego sentarse en el suelo, contra una pared

_Acaba con todos a tu alrededor_-escucha la voz de un hombre Atsuya en su cabeza

¡Aléjate, déjame en paz!-dice Atsuya mientras le duele mas la cabeza

_Tu eres mío ahora, no puedes desobedecerme-_vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza

¡Cállate, yo no obedezco a nadie!-vuelve a gritar Atsuya adolorido

Mientras grita y se queja de dolor, se observa a un gato completamente blanco con los ojos color rubí, el cual lo mira mientras se acerca al peli-rosa y topa su naricita contra su pierna

¿q-que sucede gato?-le pregunta Atsuya adolorido

¿Quieres que el dolor se valla?-le pregunta el gato mientras lo observa (si es que nadie sabe quien es, son bakas, algo obvio que es Shirotsuki)

Genial, ahora los gatos me hablan, estoy totalmente loco-dice Atsuya burlándose de él mismo

Concéntrate en mi voz, tienes que luchar con lo que te habla en tu mente, nadie más que tú eres dueño de tu cuerpo y de tu mente-dice el gato, a lo que Atsuya comenzó a gritar de dolor, luego como de media hora, Atsuya dejó de gritar, un poco mal aliviado-oye, ¿estas bien?

Te digo una cosa, estúpido gato-dice Atsuya, cosa que le hace salir una gotita a Shirotsuki-gracias por ayudarme ahora mejor voy con Shirou, hacia donde queda el hospital

Me vez cara de guía-le pregunta el albino

A que, acaso no eres un gato callejero-pregunta intrigado Atsuya, cosa que le hace salir una segunda gotita a Shirotsuki

*suspiro* sígueme, si se como llegar, pero eso no dice que conozca toda la ciudad-dice Shirotsuki guiando al peli-rosa

Una vez que llegan al hospital, Atsuya se encuentra con su hermano en la entrada principal, mientras su hermano lo ve sorprendido

Como llegaste al hospital, si nunca habías estado en la ciudad Inazuma-le pregunta Shirou

Me guió un…-mira a todas partes y ve que no estaba el gato de hace un rato-nah olvídalo, mejor entremos

Una vez que están adentro, la imagen se distorsiona un poco y se ve a Lucifer, el cuál estaba molesto, incluso, se sentía tan enojado, que quería matar al primer desafortunado que encontrara, pero se relajó un poco y se paró de su asiento para ir a la sala donde se encuentra Celestia

Adivina que hadita patética-dice el brujo de magia negra

No se que, así que, ¿Qué pasó?-le pregunta con algo de gracia la hadita

Tu maldito amigo interfiere en todos mis asuntos desde hace mucho tiempo, acaba de quitarme uno de mis soldaditos humanos-dice un muy enojado Lucifer

Sabía que Shiro-kun haría todo lo posible para ayudar a los que están cerca de ella-dice Celestia con una sonrisa

¡Eso me hace enfadar, acaso quieres perder tus halas, o quedarte de ese tamaño para siempre!-le grita Lucifer en toda la cara

No me interesa incluso hasta perder la vida por ver que Shirotsuki le enseñe a ella a encerrarte, ojala esta vez para siempre-dice Celestia enojada

Tu misma sabes mejor que nadie, que el error que cometió la antigua sucesora de la gran sacerdotisa, es el mismo error que cometió la gran sacerdotisa-dice ahora Lucifer con una sonrisa-perder la vida por amor, pero la última me sello mientras ella perdía la vida

Shirotsuki no dejará que le toques un pelo a ella ni a nadie-dice un poco molesta Celestia

Pero un simple descuido del protector costará muy caro-dice Lucifer sin borrársele la sonrisa-además la gran sacerdotisa se volvió humana, mortal por un simple humano que no servía para nada

No podrás interferir esta vez-dice Celestia, para luego que ambos vieran a una peli-azul, casi blanco, con ojos celestes entrar en el lugar

Señor, encontré a un sujeto que es posible controlar al cien por ciento-dice la chica

Esta bien Clarissa, ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?-le pregunta Lucifer mirando unas vendas colocadas en su brazo

No es nada mi señor, solo que uno de los dos sujetos de prueba escapó, cuando traté de detenerlo puso resistencia y me atacó-dice Clarissa lamentando lo sucedido

Tuviste piedad de un patético humano mujer imbecil-dice Lucifer totalmente enojado

_**Momentos atrás, Suzuno contra Clarissa**_

Clarissa lo estaba lastimando muy fuerte, mientras el trataba de defenderse lo más que podía, hasta que Clarissa le dice algo que le enoja demasiado, pero al miso tiempo lo entristece demasiado

Si es que no fueras así con ese tal Nagumo, él no estaría como está ahora en la sala contigua-dice fingiendo que se le escapó

¿¡Que le hicieron a Burn!?-grita enojado Suzuno

Vez, ni siquiera te sabes su verdadero nombre-dice Clarissa burlándose por el herido

Eres una maldita harpía chupa-sangre, maldita-dice Suzuno totalmente enojado

Ese niño no estaría en este lío si es que no fuera por tu culpa-ese último comentario fue lo que desmoronó al cubo de hielo de Suzuno, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, cosa que era muy difícil de lograr con él

n-no digas nada más-suplicaba extrañamente Suzuno mientras lloraba

¿Qué mas digo?-dice Clarissa mientras se pone a pensar-a si, eres un pequeño debilucho que solo se hace el frío para guardar su inseguridad interior

¡TE GIJE QUE TE CALLES!-grita el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras hacía una de sus técnicas, la cual hirió a Clarissa fuertemente, la cual cae adolorida, mientras que Suzuno aprovecha de escapar

Una vez salió de la gran sala, la cual estaba en escombros, se dirigió rápidamente había la habitación donde estaba Nagumo, no podía creer lo que veía, su amigo estaba inconciente acostado en la cama metálica, con varios cables que ven su presión y sus latidos de corazón, cosas que solo hace un rato tenía el mismo puesto, hasta que escucha una voz familiar desde atrás suyo

Te dije, si tu no estuvieras cerca de él, no estaría en esa situación-dice la oji-celeste mirando a Suzuno

Ese imbecil, como dejó atraparse tan fácilmente-dice entre sollozos el albino

Ves, incluso que lo vez en ese estado sigues diciéndole cosas malas y frías-dice la peli-azul asiendo dudar a Suzuno

No es mi problema solo con él-susurra Suzuno, cosa que Clarissa hace gracia y dice que no lo escucha-¡maldita sea, no solo mi problema es con él, soy así con todo el maldito mundo!

Entonces todo el mundo estaría mejor sin tu presencia-dice Clarissa mientras intenta atacar a Suzuno

Suzuno-escucha una débil voz cerca de él

Nagumo-dice Suzuno mientras comienza a llorar-es por mi culpa, todo estará mejor si desaparezco

Nunca te había escuchado decir que eras débil, ni siquiera de ti mismo-volvió a escucha la voz de su amigo-tu eres como eres, y así es bueno, tienes que vivir maldito estúpido

¡Esta decidido, nadie me puede decir de esa manera!-grita enojado Suzuno mientras forma una gran ventisca de nieve, cosa que despista a Clarissa y el aprovecha de escapar

Mientras trataba de escapar, las fuerzas le comienzan a fallar y tiene que caminar apoyado de la pared, mientras comienza a llorar de nuevo, porque no pudo salvar a su amigo, ahora comenzaba a dudar que en realidad el tratara cono amigo a Nagumo, varias escenas pasaron por su mente, siempre que estaba con su amigo se peleaban, sabía que Nagumo lo trataba como su amigo, ya que le contaba varias cosas a él, pero el seguía tratándole mal, mientras seguía caminando, lloraba cada vez mas, como si se estuviera desahogando todo esos años que no había llorado por hacerse el fuerte, una vez que se da cuenta de donde esta, decide ir a tocar la puerta, pero ya no tenía mas fuerza, y cae inconciente en el suelo

_**Ahora, con Lucifer y Clarissa**_

Mi señor, yo no le dejé huir por tener lástima contra él-dice Clarissa mientras observa a su maestro-a él enserio le quedaban unas enormes fuerzas, además que no se como provocó una tormenta de nieve, de la nada

Mmm… bueno, por el momento te creeré, vamos a ver al sujeto dos-dice Lucifer mientras es guiado por Clarissa

Una vez llegan al lugar, en el cual aun afuera de la sala quedan pocos vestigios de la nieve, al interior, hay unas cuantas de quemaduras, las cuales se notaron que fue por resistencia del sujeto, el cual ahora estaba anestesiado sobre la camilla de metal

_Tooku ni kikoeta Kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa_

_Aparece Madokawa bajo un árbol mientras sierra los ojos_

_Tada furikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai goto no_

_Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa kono omi ni wa kutenai_

_Aparece una imagen, donde sale Madokawa y valen tratando de lavar al chico albino, es cual no se deja_

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii mayoi tsudzuketemo_

_Aparece Reina, junto a Alice y Clara tratando de detener al chico el cual corre afuera del baño_

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteru_

_Sotto sotto hikatteru_

_Muestra como Madokawa reprende al chico albino mientras la pantalla se pone negra y ahora se observa a Madokawa durmiendo con una sonrisa bajo el árbol_

_**Escena del próximo capítulo**_

_Suzuno ha despertado-avisa el medico-solo tres personas pueden pasar a verlo_

_Madokawa, Midorikawa y Hiroto que vallan, ellos ya han estado con él antes-dice Alice como si nada_

_Una vez adentro del cuarto, ven como Suzuno esta llorando, cosa que los deja a todos sorprendidos_

_¿Qué sucedió Gazell?-le pregunta Hiroto_

_Soy un completo idiota, dejé solo al imbecil de Nagumo-dice el albino, mientras los tres quedan para adentro, ellos saben que a él solo le dice Burn_

_No comprendo Gazell, ¿Qué sucedió con Burn?-le pregunta ahora Midorikawa_

_Dejé completamente solo a Nagumo, ahora estoy dudando si soy su amigo o no-dice entre sollozos en ex líder de polvo de diamante_

_Tranquilízate Suzuno, lo vamos a encontrar, y lo salvaremos-le dice totalmente segura Madokawa_

_C-cuento con ustedes hicos, no quiero pensar que ah sido todo lo sucedido por mi culpa-dice Suzuno culpándose a si mismo_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Voy a pasar enseguida a las preguntas y luego les comento como me sentí al escribir este capítulo:**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que Goenji con un balonazo recuperara a Atsuya del control mental?**_

_**¿piensan que ahora la violencia resuelve algo?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que Shirotsuki ayudara a un completo extraño?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que Suzuno en mi fic si tuviera sentimientos?**_

_**¿Suzuno en realidad se arrepiente de vivir?**_

_**¿Qué hará Lucifer con Nagumo?**_

_**Ahora les digo, yo pienso que Suzuno en verdad tiene sentimientos, no puede ser frío como el hielo siempre, así que yo puse una excusa a ese comportamiento frío y enojón de Suzuno, el cual es miedo a que la demás gente crea que es un débil, así que creo que el tiene mucho cariño que dar, solo que tiene como miedo a que la gente que conozca le haga daño, además, lloré en varias partes del capítulo, luego ustedes me dicen por review si lloraron con el capítulo o no quieren tanto sentimentalismo de por medio, solo díganme y según la respuesta que me den las acepto o las mando al carajo, comprenden, yo si soy fría por excelencia, bueno, tengo que admitir una cosa, si es que yo fuera igual que alguien en Inazuma eleven, sería igual que Suzuno, el cual esconde lo que en realidad siente y se demuestra frío e hiriente frente a los demás**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, bueno, creo que les gustará a las personas que son fans de la violencia, ya sabrán porque digo eso, bueno, mejor comencemos con el capítulo de hoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ya que si lo fuera, habría EndAki, Atsuya estaría vivo y Suzuno Fuusuke mostraría sus sentimientos abiertamente**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Hateshinai sora wo yuku_

_Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_

Aparece Madokawa observando el basto cielo

_Haruka kanata bokura wo matsu_

_Mada minu mirai e to_

Todo desaparece y cae un collar para rebotar en algo que parece agua

_Tera faster stage (oh yeah yeah!)_

_Now you tell me where you wanna go (accel world)_

Aparecen varias personas en negro, al parecer son jugadores

_Always sakemitteta_

_Hayasugiru day and night_

Aparecen Alice y Valen una a espalda de otra con una sonrisa

_Toumei na yami no kakomare_

_Daremo nikawa no naka de_

Aparecen Haku junto a Clara y Angela, cada una apoyada en los hombros de la otra en triángulo

_Find you ano hi no kaze yureugoita passion_

_Ato mo mata subete kimi ni au tame no processu datta ne_

Aparecen cinco sombras, las que se notan que son de chicas

_Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness_

_Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni_

Aparece una jaula de cristal con algo adentro, que comienza a brillar intensamente

_Kodou wo kuruwasete itai kara_

_It's unlimited, It's unlimited_

Aparecen los ojos de Madokawa de color grises normales, los cierra y cuando los abre ahora son color rojo

_If you can believe myself again_

_Hikari no naka mezamete yuku_

Aparece Madokawa de cuerpo entero, mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se encuentra en una cancha de soccer

_Shinjite kureta kimi to nara_

_Never let it go, never lose my way_

Madokawa mira hacia atrás y observa a todas las chicas que aparecieron hace un rato y le aparece una sonrisa

_Koko de umarekawaru keshiki_

_Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru_

Vuelve a aparecer el brillo dentro de la jaula de cristal, solo que esta vez comienza a apagarse la luz

_Dakara kimi to burst The Gravity _

Aparece el collar junto a la jaula de cristal, mientras aparece el logo de Inazuma Eleven

_**Capítulo 16: Venganza por un amigo**_

Vemos un gran salón, donde hay un sujeto sentado, y una chica, la cual estaba arrodillada frente a él, son Lucifer y Clarissa respectivamente

¿Ya esta completamente sometido el sujeto dos?-pregunta Lucifer a Clarissa

Claro mi señor, mire por usted mismo-dice Clarissa

En eso entra Nagumo, el cual se supone que es el sujeto dos, tiene puesto una polera roja, con una chaqueta negra con estampados de llamas, un pantalón tres cuartos completamente negros y unas zapatillas converse negras, ahora es él el que se reverencia

Esta bien, te daré una misión Clarissa, junto al sujeto dos, en este caso Nagumo, cuiden el laboratorio hasta mi regreso en dos semanas, si lo logran tendrán una recompensa, pero si fallan-dice Lucifer haciendo una pausa dramática para luego continuar-los castigaré de una manera tan tortuosa que desearán estar muertos

No se arrepentirá señor, el laboratorio esta en buenas manos-dice Clarissa para luego retirarse junto a Nagumo, una vez que Lucifer se queda solo, se pone a pensar en voz alta

Por algo había pedido a esos dos sujetos, el hielo y el fuego, no son buen equipo, pero esos dos saben como usarlo juntos, ¿habré hecho bien en poner a Clarissa junto a ese tal Nagumo Haruya a cargo por dos semanas?-dice Lucifer mientras un sujeto aparece frente a él

Señor, los preparativos para su salida está completa, y el punto de llegada, esta todo listo para su recibimiento-dice el sujeto, el cual se notaba tiene unos quince años, tenía una máscara negra, junto a unos complementos Ninja de primera, pero sus ojos se veían, eran de color esmeralda, además su piel es vainilla

Esta bien Lumen, espero a que todo este en perfectas condiciones-dice Lucifer develando el nombre de la Ninja-hay Lumen, tu eres mi único hombre de confianza, oh mejor dicho mujer

No se decepcionará mi señor, le aseguro que todo está en perfectas condiciones-dice Lumen con ojos tristes

Aún te acuerdas de tu pasado-le pregunta Lucifer

No señor, no recuerdo nada antes desde que usted me encontrara-dice Lumen

Eso espero, ya que solo tú eres en quien puedo confiar, ya es hora de partir-dice Lucifer antes de transportar a él y a Lumen al lugar de encuentro

Mientras tanto, con Clarissa, la cual estaba bufando mientras caminaba junto a Nagumo, el cual no comprendía el porque bufaba, aunque el pensaba que ya había soportado a alguien bufando

Que es lo que le pasa Clarissa-sama, no se ve muy contenta que digamos-dice un inocente y controlado peli-rojo

Es solo que no puedo creer que al señor le guste mas una simple Ninja, la cual encontró hace unos siglos-dice Clarissa totalmente enojada-yo eh estado con él desde el comienzo de todo, pero nunca me tomó en cuenta

Y que haremos entonces señora-le pregunta Nagumo confundido

Haremos que las cosas se pongan divertidas en este lugar-dice Clarissa con una sonrisa maléfica

Eso no me sorprendería de usted mi señora-dice Nagumo con una sonrisa

_Es increíble que alguien igual de destructivo que yo fuera humano_-piensa Clarissa divertida

Dos días han pasado, completamente todos los chicos fueron a visitar a Suzuno Fuuzuke al hospital, sin falta alguna, pero el seguía sin despertar, de repente, sale el doctor y comienza a hablar

Suzuno ha despertado-avisa el medico-solo tres personas pueden pasar a verlo

Madokawa, Midorikawa y Hiroto que vallan, ellos ya han estado con él antes-dice Alice como si nada

Una vez adentro del cuarto, ven como Suzuno esta llorando, cosa que los deja a todos sorprendidos

¿Qué sucedió Gazell?-le pregunta Hiroto

Soy un completo idiota, dejé solo al imbecil de Nagumo-dice el albino, mientras los tres quedan para adentro, ellos saben que a él solo le dice Burn

No comprendo Gazell, ¿Qué sucedió con Burn?-le pregunta ahora Midorikawa

Dejé completamente solo a Nagumo, ahora estoy dudando si soy su amigo o no-dice entre sollozos en ex líder de polvo de diamante

Tranquilízate Suzuno, lo vamos a encontrar, y lo salvaremos-le dice totalmente segura Madokawa

C-cuento con ustedes hicos, no quiero pensar que ah sido todo lo sucedido por mi culpa-dice Suzuno culpándose a si mismo

Pero para que lo encontremos tienes que decirnos donde esta-dice Hiroto mirando a Madokawa, la cual estaba con una expresión muy triste, el sabia que ella ya había perdido a toda su familia antes, y casi pierde a su novio, por culpa de él y el meteorito

_No quiero que nadie mas sufra lo que yo sufrí cuando pequeña, si no hubiera encontrado a Daiske-san en ese momento, ahora sería igual que Suzuno, no mostraría mis sentimientos a nadie, pero nadie es de hielo, lo ayudaré a pesar que me cueste la vida_-piensa decidida al final Tsubasa

En un laboratorio, cerca del Sun Garden, donde Grand me encontró, son como unas tres cuadras, con mi "hermana"-dice Suzuno

Tsubasa y Hiroto hicieron un gesto entre ellos de asentir, ya que sabían de lo que hablaba Suzuno, su supuesta hermana estaba detrás de esto, aunque Midorikawa no lo miró de la misma manera, ya que el no sabía esa parte del secreto

Vamos chicos, se exactamente donde queda ese laboratorio-dice Hiroto mientras se ponía en camino-ya que queda en mi ruta de trote de todas las mañanas

Fue seguido por una segura oji-gris y un confundido oji-negro, una vez salieron, se encontraron con los demás presentes, los cuales estaban expectantes, por lo que pudieran decir, la única que se atrevió a hablar fue Tsubasa

Suzuno esta bien, es solo que…-se lo pensó bien lo que iba a decir y los demás se pusieron tensos a lo que pudiera decir-no estoy bien ahora, así que Hiroto y Midorikawa me acompañarán a un salón a tomar té para relajarme

Todos se cayeron por lo que acababa de decir Tsubasa, ya que al principio estaba seria y luego dijo tal cosa, completamente fuera de sentido

Esta bien primita, mejor vamos al salón-dice Midorikawa siguiendo el juego de su prima, aún sin saber que esta haciendo

Entonces tiene que ser cierto, ya que Midorikawa siempre sobreprotege así a su prima-dice Fubuki el cual está sentado junto a Atsuya

Debe serlo, ya que tú la has conocido durante mucho mas tiempo que yo, que solo eh estado aquí un par de días-dice Atsuya, el cual le da la razón a su gemelo menor

Entonces nosotros nos retiramos también, ya que no conocemos tanto a Suzano como ustedes-dice Kazemaru mientras todos se retiraban y quedaban solos el peli-rojo, el peli-verde y la peli-verde-celeste, los cuales cambiaron sus semblantes de nuevo a serio

¿Por qué no desdijiste la verdad a los demás?-le pregunta Hiroto confundido

No quería que ellos se involucraran en algo que no conocen, solo nosotros tres conocemos a la perfección a Nagumo y a Suzuno, a excepción de Osamu, pero el no viene al caso en esto-dice la oji-gris recordando como es el, a lo que le sale una gotita en la nuca, mientras observa como a Hiroto le sale un aura negra de odio alrededor del-tranquilo perro feroz, acuérdate que Hitomiko-san y Osamu terminaron hace dos meses

Una vez que se le bajaron los humos de la cabeza de Hiroto, por cuestiones de familia, se pusieron a pensar en como poder asaltar aquel lugar para encontrar a su imbecil amigo, aunque a veces pensaban en Midorikawa con esas dos palabras juntas, pero volviendo al tema inesperadamente se le ocurrió a Midorikawa la idea

Se acuerdan cuando Hiroto y yo estábamos en el instituto Alien, básicamente es lo mismo, tengo guardado un balón que pertenecía al instituto en mi closet, acuérdate Hiroto que con ellas nos transportábamos-dijo Midorikawa a lo que a los dos presentes les salió una gotita en la nuca

E-e-espera, que haces con un balón del instituto Alien en tu closet-le pregunta su prima un poco aturdida por la situación

¿¡Como que tienes un balón oscuro Midorikawa!?-le grita furioso Hiroto, hasta Suzuno había escuchado, al cual le salió una gotita en la nuca, volviendo a la sala de espera

B-b-bueno, la tengo desde que era lo del instituto Alien-comienza a contar Midorikawa

_**Flashback**_

Sigan revisando, la revisión tiene que estar lista para que el señor Grand esté satisfecho-dice uno de los soldados del instituto Alien

Midorikawa caminaba tranquilamente, como Midorikawa, no como Lezze, es decir despreocupadamente por los pasillos del establecimiento, hasta que comienza a pensar algunas cosas que le remuerden la conciencia

_Entonces, mi prima cuando me vea así que le pasará, no creo que le gustara ver esto, bueno, creo que voy a hacer algo una vez que el plan comience-_piensa Midorikawa hasta que se encuentra con un soldado del lugar-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso hay algo inestable en alguna de las áreas?

No es eso señor, lo que sucede es que es raro verlo caminar solo y no acompañado por algún otro capitán-dice el soldado para luego decir mientras se marcha-mejor me retiro señor, para no estorbarle

Esto es un poco aburrido-dice Midorikawa hasta que se encuentra con Suzuno y Nagumo-_ahora que demonios, acaso es el día de molestar a Midorikawa_

Te estoy diciendo que las cosas no son así con el gran Nagumo Haruya-dice Nagumo como siempre insoportable

Cabeza hueca te estoy diciendo que tienes que empezar a entender, ahora ocupas el maldito nombre de Burn-dice u fastidiado Suzuno

Que les sucede ahora chicos-les pregunta intrigado Midorikawa

Lezze, le puedes decir a este cabeza hueca que ahora se tiene que llamar Burn-le dice Suzuno mientras Midorikawa queda en blanco-oye, ¿acaso tu tampoco lo has hecho?

¿Eh? Ah, no, si mi nombre es…-dice Midorikawa muy nervioso hasta que llega Hiroto

Oigan tranquilos, aún no comienza la fase uno, así que no hay necesidad de usar esos nombres todavía-dice Hiroto, para ver como Midorikawa tomaba su color natural de piel-pero ustedes dos tendrían que comenzar a aprendérselo

De la que me salvaste Hiroto-le susurra Midorikawa, cosa que solo el destinatario escucha

Pero ya es la tercera vez que te salvo, tendrías que aprenderte el nombre-le susurra de la misma forma Hiroto-será mejor que sigan su camino ustedes dos (refiriéndose a Suzuno y Nagumo) nosotros tenemos que charlar, pero no destruyan el lugar

Si sigo con el, lo que voy a destruir será solo a él, no el lugar-dice Suzuno, a lo que Nagumo se enoja y hace reír al peli-blanco, mientras ambos seguían su camino

Una vez que quedaron Hiroto y Midorikawa solos, comenzaron a caminar, había un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Midorikawa comenzó a hablar

Hiroto yo…-dijo pero fue interrumpido por Hiroto

Estas preocupado por como pueda reaccionar tu prima frente a esto ¿o me equivoco?-le pregunta Hiroto con una sonrisa confiable

Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que ya me conoces todos los caprichos Hiroto-le dice Midorikawa con una sonrisa igual-desde que éramos pequeños nos gustaba jugar soccer a los cuatro, hasta que mi primo murió, luego de eso, creí que Madokawa no sería la misma de antes, hasta que volvimos a jugar, esta vez los tres

Ah pasado mucho, pareciera que fuera hace poco cuando jugábamos los cuatro hasta tarde-dice Hiroto con una sonrisa melancólica

Pero las cosas han cambiado, me encargaste esta tarea porque confías en mí, no te decepcionaré amigo-dice Midorikawa, mientras el sale corriendo mientras deja a un pensante Hiroto atrás

¿Habré hecho bien en darle este duro trabajo a Midorikawa?-piensa en voz baja un solitario Hiroto con expresión triste

Mientras Midorikawa corría al parecer a los demás sin rumbo alguno, se encontró por fin con la puerta donde se guardaban los balones especiales y sonrío de lado, para luego entrar sin ser visto por nadie, una vez ahí se alivió un montón por lo que iba a hacer, tomó uno de los balones y se la escondió en la mochila que la llevaba siempre, una vez la escondió bien escondida se fue del lugar hasta su habitación en el lugar, una vez que estaba en su cuarto se puso a pensar

_Estoy seguro que mi prima no me perdonará por lo que haré, pero me retractaré ayudándole a entrenar-_piensa Midorikawa antes de ponerse a dormir

_**Fin flashback**_

Bien, bueno, entonces mejor vamos, y por eso me disculpo-dice Midorikawa un poco triste

Esta bien, mejor vamos en marcha, yo voy a comprar balones para que usemos las técnicas para destruir el lugar-dice Madokawa mientras se retiraba del hospital

Bueno, creo que haremos esto como en el instituto Alien, a trabes del soccer-dice Hiroto mientras camina junto a Midorikawa hacia la casa del último

Llegada la tarde, los tres estaban parados en la gran entrada del laboratorio, los tres tenían expresión seria en el rostro, bueno, al menos, Madokawa y Hiroto, ya que Midorikawa estaba un poco nervioso, ya que hacia tiempo que no invadían un lugar con el balón para destruirlo

¿Listos?-pregunto Tsubasa, a los que los dos chicos asintieron, mientras Midorikawa pisaba firmemente el balón, el cual salió una estela negra, lo que absorbió a los tres, haciéndolos aparecer en el interior del lugar

¿Cada uno tiene el número del otro, cierto?-pregunta Hiroto mientras los otros dos asienten- entonces aquí nos dividimos para buscar a Nagumo, el primero que lo encuentre llama a los otros dos

Entendido-dicen los tres para luego separarse, primero vemos a Hiroto correr con el balón, hasta que se encuentra con varios guardias, pero ninguno era Nagumo

Bueno, creo que comenzaré con la diversión-dice Hiroto mientras se escuchan puros gritos y ahora se puede ver a Midorikawa

El peli-verde iba concentrado mientras iba acabando con cada guardia individualmente, hasta que se encuentra con un enorme grupo de ellos, mientras observaba mejor, vio que ninguno era su amigo Nagumo

¡Asteroide destructor!-es lo único que dice el peli-verde, para dejar cegados a los guardias mientras hacia su técnica y acababa con los guardias

Ahora pasamos la vista a Tsubasa, la cual estaba nerviosa, ya que estaba completamente rodeada, pero eso no evitó que le saliera una sonrisa, porque al parecer esto le recordaba el soccer, cuando los defensas le marcaban, para evitar que pasara el balón o que anotara

Bueno, al parecer estaba en lo correcto, así que haré esta técnica, que la voy a estrenar con ustedes-dice Madokawa, mientras que a su alrededor el aire se comenzaba a acumular, y fuera del circulo de los guardias, el oxígeno se hacía mas ligero, Madokawa tira el balón hacia arriba, luego ella salta y chuta el balón hacia el suelo con fuerza, donde se forma un tornado y lanza volando a los guardias y ella cae con gracia y delicadeza-eso lo llamo _**tornado explosivo**_

Baya, baya, baya, es increíble como eliminan a solo gente de tercera-dice Clarissa mientras camina junto a Nagumo, mientras ella aplaudía irónicamente

Tsk-dice Madokawa mientras observa quien está al lado de la maldita bruja-crees que me interesa tu comentario

Vas a enfrentarte a mí, ya que acabaste con mis guardias, y no creo que tus amigos puedan venir, ya que están muy ocupados en este momento-dice Clarissa mientras lanza una esfera de fuego directo al cuerpo de Madokawa, lanzándola volando

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Madokawa, se ve a Shirotsuki mirando una imagen holográfica de él junto a una chica de unos quince años, ojos color esmeralda, piel color vainilla y el pelo color blanco, ambos estaban sonriendo, aunque él lo hacia un poco forzado

Liu-neechan desde que te perdí ese día, no me lo eh perdonado, ah sido muy doloroso para mi perderte hermana-dice un poco triste Shirotsuki, en el cuarto de Madokawa, cuando toma una decisión-mejor les quito a las chicas el recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas, así no le cargaré tanto el trabajo a ella

Ahora vemos a Kidou, junto a Sakuma y a Genda, los tres estaban en un restaurante, mientras charlaban de cosas del de rastas

Y, saben como deshacerse del novio de mi hermana-les pregunta Kidou a los dos

Bueno, si fuera alguien común, sería con bromas y siendo pesado con él-dice Sakuma pensante

Pero estamos hablando de Kogure, el hace terribles bromas-le dice Genda a Sakuma

Ese es el problema, pero no tienen ninguna idea acaso-les pregunta de nuevo Kidou

Tienes que ser menos sobre protector con Haruna-le dice Genda en voz baja, pero el estratega estrella le escucha

Haruna es mi hermanita, y no dejaré que esté con un imbecil como Kogure-dice Kidou asustando a los dos presentes

Pero acaso tu no sales con la prima de Endou, el no te tiene recelo por que tu sales con su prima, pero si Haruna sale con alguien tu lo matas, o me equivoco-le pregunta Genda, mientras recibe un pape de parte de Sakuma

Acaso tú no quieres tener una oportunidad con la hermana de Kidou-le pregunta Sakuma en un susurro al oído a su amigo

Tú también quisieras una oportunidad con ella o me equivoco-le pregunta Genda en un susurro

¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?-les pregunta Kidou con un aura oscura y terrible, que haría desistir de dar un balonazo al propio Goenji Shuuya

De nada-les dicen los dos al unísono totalmente nerviosos

Por cierto Kidou, como te ah ido en tu relación con Valen-le pregunta Sakuma desviando el tema principal

Se lo que están tratando de hacer, por nada soy un ejemplar estratega si no estuviera un paso frente a mi contrincante-dice Kidou bajando un poco su guardia-y, van a darme ideas para deshacerme de Kogure

¡Hermano!-dice una voz por la espalda del de rastas, a lo que Sakuma y Genda desvían la mirada

Ha-Haruna-dice Kidou mientras ve a su hermanita, ya que sabía que su hermana defendería a Kogure con uñas y dientes

¿¡Que estas tratando de hacer!?-le pregunta enojada Haruna

Na-nada Haruna, no es lo que piensas-dice el estratega entre la espada y la pared-esta-estábamos planeando una sorpresa para, no es así Sakuma, Genda-lo único que hacen los dos mencionados son asentir a las palabras de su ex capitán

Eso espero hermano, o no te perdonaría nunca-dice Haruna mientras se retira del lugar

Eso estuvo cerca, no creen chicos-dice Kidou, mientras se da vuelta y se encuentra totalmente solo y le sale una gotita en la nuca-idiotas

Ahora volvemos a ver a Madokawa, la cual estaba en el piso, a su límite contra Clarissa, la cual no le daba respiro entre ataque que hacía, pero sin saber, ella también se estaba cansando y agotando sus fuerzas con cada ataque que hacía

_Quieres fuerza-_escucha una voz en su cabeza Madokawa, mientras que por su espalda recorre un viento frío-_te doy mi poder, si permites que acabe con ella personalmente, pero, a cambio tienes que prestarme tu cuerpo y parte de tu fuerza_

¿Y que tengo yo a cambio?-le pregunta Madokawa, mientras deja extrañada a Clarissa

¿Qué, acaso te rindes ahora mismo?-le pregunta Clarissa con una sonrisa algo cansada

_Recuperar a tu amigo de su control, eso solo te puedo ofrecer_-dice la voz femenina, mientras Madokawa asiente y se comienza a levantar despacio para no lastimarse mas de lo que está

A-acep-acepto tu propuesta-dice Tsubasa un poco cansada, mientras en lugar comienza a bajar la temperatura en proporciones deshumanas, cosa que a Clarissa le comenzó a dar pánico

¿¡Que demonios eres tú!?-le pregunta asustada Clarissa

Un espíritu antiguo que busca su venganza contra aquellos que la destruyeron, un alma que sufrió fríos impensables, aquella alma que murió en el frío extremo, esa soy yo-dice Tsubasa, como si alguien mas estuviera hablando por ella, mientras ella abría los ojos despacio, para vejar ver unos ojos grises, mas blancos que antes, como la nieve

Una mujer de las nieves-dice Clarissa, mientras ve como Madokawa sonríe

Oh, así que si te acuerdas de mi arpía sin alma-dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa-como era mi nombre, a si, el de este cuerpo es Tsubasa pero el mío es Yokuko, la princesa de las mujeres de la nieve, o era así hasta que tu jefe se deshizo de mi, por no escogerlo como si elegido

t-te lo merecías, na-nadie deprecia a mi señor-dice Clarissa totalmente asustada

Al parecer a ti ni a nadie de este lugar le importa los sentimientos de una persona, excepto a tres personas, aparte de este chica que toma su cuerpo-dice Yokuko mientras comienza a caminar-te diré lo mismo que me dijo tú jefe cuando yo moría en la nieve, "no te preocupes, no dolerá demasiado, y tampoco sufrirás más"

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras comenzó una tormenta de nieve dentro del laboratorio, acabando con todos a su paso, menos con Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Clarissa ni Tsubasa, mientras Yokuko se acercaba a una temerosa Clarissa, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, Madokawa cae al suelo

s-si ases lo que creo que harás con ella, n-no e-eres mejor que el hombre que te depreció y acabo contigo-dice Tsubasa mientras recuperaba su cuerpo, y se notaba que estaba sudando

¡Tu no sabes como me siento!-dice Yokuko, ambas peleaban por el cuerpo de la chica oji-gris

Si lo se, mejor dicho, eh sufrido mas que tu-dice Madokawa recuperando totalmente el control de su cuerpo

_Como dices que has sufrido mas que yo_-le pregunta totalmente triste Yokuko en su mente

Te lo digo, ya que se lo que es perder a alguien, cuando era pequeña, perdí a mis padres y a mi padre pequeño en un peñasco-dice Madokawa, mientras se levanta y se comienza a marchar

¡Acaso no vas a acabar con migo maldita mocosa!-le grita divertida Clarissa para sacarla de quicio, a cualquiera de las dos-al parecer no tienes valor para nada

En eso te equivocas, el valor viene al saber detenerse en una pelea, saber el limite que tiene uno para no llegar a matar a alguien, o para admitir los propios actos de uno frente a la gente, en ese caso, yo diría que tu eres la cobarde-dice Tsubasa, mientras se da vuelta y queda frente a frente a Clarisa, mientras le extiende la mano-o también es valor para permitir que alguien se vuelva amigo suyo, después que esa persona le hizo mucho daño

Mientras Clarissa miraba los ojos de Tsubasa, no veía los ojos grises de ella, si no unos ojos escarlata, eso, escarlata, como la sacerdotisa que dejó hace tiempo su inmortalidad como ser espiritual, para socorrer a un humano en problemas, en eso, ella comenzó a llorar

En serio quieres que sea tu amiga, después que casi acabo con un amigo tuyo, y casi matarte, aún así quieres ser mi amiga-le pregunta Clarissa, mientras lloraba

Te cuento algo, yo no creo que la gente sea mala, solo que hay gente que es mas fuerte que otra y utiliza a la demás a su antojo, para sus propios fines egoístas-dice Madokawa mientras sigue estirándole la mano

Esta bien, desharé el hechizo de tu amigo y no les haré mas daño-dice Clarissa mientras se ponía de pie y hacia algo con Nagumo que lo devuelve a la normalidad-listo, ahora…

Ambas quedan impactadas por lo que ven, una chica vestida de completamente negro estaba atravesando a Clarissa con una espada, para acabar con su vida, mientras Clarissa lloraba

El jefe ya no necesita más de tus servicios-dice Lumen, mientras retira la espada del cuerpo de Clarissa

Mientras la bruja caía, Madokawa se apresuró a socorrerla, una vez que la sujeta en sus brazos, mira completamente enfurecida a Lumen

¿¡Por que hiciste esto, acaso no trabajaban juntas!?-dice totalmente enojada Madokawa, mientras comenzaba a llorar, con sus ojos de color normal, es decir grises

Compañera… jajaja, ella solo era un peón del señor Lucifer, ahora ya no la necesita más, así que me mandó a deshacerme de la pieza defectuosa-dice sin sentimiento alguno Lumen

Una vez desapareció, Clarissa le trataba de decir algo a Tsubasa, así que ella se acerca un pocotas al cuerpo, casi sin vida de la bruja

Me alegra saber, que aunque fuera por unos minutos tuve a alguien que en verdad me apreció como amiga-dice Clarissa con lágrimas en los ojos

Por que dices eso, vas a sobrevivir, no digas tonterías-dice Madokawa comenzando a llorar-ven, te llevaré al hospital

No, no te esfuerces más, tu estas casi en las mismas condiciones que yo, por que te preocupas por mí-le pregunta Clarissa con lágrimas en los ojos

Digamos que en algún punto me parezco a ti-dice con una sonrisa Madokawa, mientras caminaba con Clarissa difícilmente, por las heridas de las dos-y por lo menos no te dieron en ningún punto vital

¿Como es que te pareces a mi?-le pregunta Clarissa intrigada por esas palabras

Yo soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa por mis amigos, como tú eres capas de hacer tal cosa por alguien que te preocupa o te gusta-dice Madokawa, mientras que Clarissa se da cuenta de ese punto

Tal vez tengas razón-dice Clarissa en simples palabras

No se, quizás tengamos mas cosas en común de lo que creo-dice Madokawa mientras seguía caminando junto a Clarissa hasta llegar a la entrada

En la entrada estaban unos muy lastimados Hiroto y Midorikawa, cuando ambos miraron a los tres que venían, miraron asombrados a Nagumo, mientras Midorikawa iba a socorrer a su prima mientras Hiroto veía de muy mala forma a Clarissa

Hiroto, tenemos que ir al hospital para que la atiendan-dice Madokawa mientras hablaba de Clarissa

Pero ella fue la que lastimó a Suzuno y mírate como estás-dice Hiroto muy preocupado por la oji-gris

¿Y que hay de ustedes? Además a ella la atacaron por la espalda con una espada, pero no tocó ninguna arteria principal ni nada-dice Madokawa mientras Hiroto y Midorikawa la miraban sorprendido

Esta bien, la ayudaremos, pero solo por que tu lo pides, entendido-pregunta Hiroto

Hiroto comienza a cargar a Clarissa, mientras que Midorikawa carga a su prima, una vez llegan al hospital, a Nagumo se le indica el cuarto de Suzano, y parte corriendo, mientras que a Clarissa la ingresan a urgencias para tratarla de inmediato, a Hiroto y Midorikawa, quieren eran los menos graves los ingresan a la sala de cuidados intensivos, mientras dirigían a Madokawa al cuarto de hospital comienza a toser sangre, así que la redirigen a primeros auxilios

_Tooku ni kikoeta Kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa_

Aparece Madokawa bajo un árbol mientras sierra los ojos

_Tada furikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai goto no_

_Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa kono omi ni wa kutenai_

Aparece una imagen, donde sale Madokawa y valen tratando de lavar al chico albino, es cual no se deja

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii mayoi tsudzuketemo_

Aparece Reina, junto a Alice y Clara tratando de detener al chico el cual corre afuera del baño

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteru_

_Sotto sotto hikatteru_

Muestra como Madokawa reprende al chico albino mientras la pantalla se pone negra y ahora se observa a Madokawa durmiendo con una sonrisa bajo el árbol

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, hoy de nuevo, pasaremos directamente a las preguntas:**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo en general?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que hiciera buena al final a Clarissa?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció que al final Madokawa tenga tres personalidades dentro de un cuerpo?**_

_**¿creen que le dañe tener tres personalidades?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionará Kazemaru al enterarse que Tsubasa esta hospitalizada en primeros auxilios?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionará Alice al ver que Hiroto esta hospitalizado?**_

_**¿Cómo creen que Clara reaccione con Midorikawa?**_

_**¿creen que después de que Lucifer haya mandado a matarla, Clarissa le declare la guerra?**_

_**¿tendrá algo que ver Lumen con la hermana mayor de Shirotsuki, es decir Liu?**_

_**¿Shirotsuki matará a Madokawa por exponerse de esa manera en el territorio enemigo?**_

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, en esta misma cuenta de FanFiction**_


	17. problemas en el hospital

_**Capítulo 17 de esta loca historia, que al parecer no toma forma aún, pero aquí sigo escribiendo, mis amigas dicen que me está quedando genial, pero no se si es así, bueno, mejor comencemos, no me acuerdo como le había dicho a Arlette-chan alias princessfic como se llamaba el nombre del capítulo, así que lo dejé así, Arlette-chan, dice en un review si este es el nombre que había puesto en el face, con esto comenzamos**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, es de level-5, y de los Oc's solo es mía Tsubasa, las demás les pertenece a su respectivas dueñas**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Hateshinai sora wo yuku_

_Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku_

Aparece Madokawa observando el basto cielo

_Haruka kanata bokura wo matsu_

_Mada minu mirai e to_

Todo desaparece y cae un collar para rebotar en algo que parece agua

_Tera faster stage (oh yeah yeah!)_

_Now you tell me where you wanna go (accel world)_

Aparecen varias personas en negro, al parecer son jugadores

_Always sakemitteta_

_Hayasugiru day and night_

Aparecen Alice y Valen una a espalda de otra con una sonrisa

_Toumei na yami no kakomare_

_Daremo nikawa no naka de_

Aparecen Haku junto a Clara y Angela, cada una apoyada en los hombros de la otra en triángulo

_Find you ano hi no kaze yureugoita passion_

_Ato mo mata subete kimi ni au tame no processu datta ne_

Aparecen cinco sombras, las que se notan que son de chicas

_Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness_

_Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni_

Aparece una jaula de cristal con algo adentro, que comienza a brillar intensamente

_Kodou wo kuruwasete itai kara_

_It's unlimited, It's unlimited_

Aparecen los ojos de Madokawa de color grises normales, los cierra y cuando los abreahora son color rojo

_If you can believe myself again_

_Hikari no naka mezamete yuku_

Aparece Madokawa de cuerpo entero, mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se encuentra en una cancha de soccer

_Shinjite kureta kimi to nara_

_Never let it go, never lose my way_

Madokawa mira hacia atrás y observa a todas las chicas que aparecieron hace un rato y le aparece una sonrisa

_Koko de umarekawaru keshiki_

_Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru_

Vuelve a aparecer el brillo dentro de la jaula de cristal, solo que esta vez comienza a apagarse la luz

_Dakara kimi to burst The Gravity _

Aparece el collar junto a la jaula de cristal, mientras aparece el logo de Inazuma Eleven

_**Capítulo 17: problemas en el hospital**_

Al día siguiente del enfrentamiento en el laboratorio, se puede ver a Tsubasa en una cama de hospital, cubierta por una sabana la parte inferior y la parte superior, solo cubierta por vendas que le colocaron los doctores, ya que la ropa rozaba las heridas y eso le haría peor para su recuperación, así que decidieron colocarle vendas y no la camisa que se le pone normalmente a los pacientes, fuera de cómo estaba vestida, era de tarde, y mientras veía la ventana que estaba abierta para que recibiera aire fresco golpean la puerta del cuarto

Pase-dice ella mientras la puerta se abría y ella quedaba totalmente roja-Ka-Ka-Kazemaru

Bu-bueno, vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por ti-dice Kazemaru igual de rojo que ella-bueno, te sientes bien

S-s-si, me siento perfecta, solo un poco de ardor en las quemaduras-dice la oji-gris mirándolo esta vez a la cara, y al velocista le sorprendió lo que vio, ella tenía un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo

¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-le pregunta exaltado el peli-azul mientras Tsubasa tocaba delicadamente el parche con expresión triste

No es nada, al menos eso dicen los doctores, solo dicen que tengo un poco dañada la vista del ojo izquierdo, que dentro de un tiempo me quitarán el parche, pero tendré que usar lentes mas adelante-dice Tsubasa relajando al oji-avellana, pero este aún seguía rojo por algo-y a ti que te pasa, estas totalmente rojo

B-b-b-bueno, es como estas vestida-dice el peli-azul mientras la peli-verde veía normalmente las vendas, hasta que notó de que se trataba, ya que las vendas solo se cubrían los senos, para que nadie se fuera a pasar rollo con ella, pero Kazemaru era distinto, ya que era un adolescente y ustedes ya saben el problema, las hormonas

E-e-e-es solo para que no me lastime mas-trata de remediar las cosas, pero el velocista estaba totalmente perdido en esa zona, aunque estuviera vendada y totalmente dañado su cuerpo se veía bien

No son grandes ni pequeñas-se le salió a Kazemaru de repente

¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?-grito impactada Tsubasa ante las palabras de su novio, ya que era muy suelto-¿¡que dijiste!?

Una vez que entendió lo que dijo el oji-avellana, se cubrió inmediatamente la boca ante sus propias palabras, mientras estaba totalmente rojo, y no era en menos, no era taboo, pero nadie iba diciendo no son ni muy grandes ni muy chicas a cualquiera, en especial a alguien que esta en un hospital, eso dejaba choqueado a cualquiera, pero continuemos

L-l-l-l-lo siento mucho, en verdad, ni se porque lo dije-trata de defenderse el peli-azul, casi sin éxito, pero de alguna forma todo pasa

No importa, además tienes razón, tu como lo encuentras-dice Tsubasa un poco en shock

N-n-no lo se, creo que están bien-dice como si nada, ahora sentado a los pies de la cama el oji-avellana

Crees que fui muy imprudente-le pregunta de repente la oji-gris

¿A que vino eso?-le pregunta ahora confundido Kazemaru

Por como estoy toda lastimada, llegaste aquí y lo único que dices es sobre mis ojos y mis senos-dice Tsubasa con un poco de gracia, a lo que ambos se sonrojan

Bueno, entonces por que tan lastimada mi bella flor-dice Kazemaru con un tono seductor, a lo que a Tsubasa le hace recorrer un frío vientecillo por la espalda

B-b-bueno, etto… yo-no sabía que decir, ya que no le puede decir que fue a pelear contra un ejercito entero con su primo y uno de sus mejores amigos-me queme junto a Hiroto y a Midorikawa en el salón del té

Mmm… esta bien, te creeré-dice Kazemaru para acercarse a ella y darle un beso en los labios, cosa que impresionó a Madokawa por la repentina acción de su novio, pero casi enseguida le correspondió el beso, siendo cada vez más apasionado y fogoso, hasta que se separaron por la culpa de la necesidad del aire

Eso estuvo bueno, ¿a que vino?-le pregunta intrigada la peli-verde

Bueno, desde hace tiempo que no te besaba o me equivoco, y como ah pasado tiempo te quería dar algo especial-dice Kazemaru

Mientras que a Madokawa le latía el corazón a mil por minuto, quería probar mas de su novio, pero tenían un acuerdo, el cual era nada mas que besos hasta la mayoría de edad, iban a comenzar con otro de los apasionados besos, cuando entra de intromisión Shirotsuki, así que la joven pareja se tubo que separar rápidamente de su cercanía, ambos maldiciendo al pequeño albino en sus mentes

Bien, entonces nos vemos cuando te desocupes con Shiro-kun, nos vemos luego-dice Kazemaru guiñándole el ojo, aunque ella no sabía si lo hacia o no, ya que el otro ojo lo tenía cubierto, entonces ella se despide con un beso a distancia

Una vez que quedaron Shirotsuki y Madokawa a solas el tomó un semblante serio, al igual como ella, pero el de ella era porque le había cortado su momento de pasión con su velocista estrella

¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta enojada Tsubasa

¿Que es lo que quiero?-le pregunta irónicamente Shirotsuki a Madokawa-quiero la explicación de ¿Por qué la elegida fue tan imprudente en ir al territorio enemigo a ir a buscar a alguien que ni si quiera tiene un espíritu?

¿Qué me interesa ser la elegida? Yo nunca pedí serlo, me hubiera gustado haber sido Madokawa Tsubasa, la novia de Kazemaru Ichirouta y eso solamente para de contar, pero no, un día tiene que llegarme un estúpido collar y soy una estúpida elegida de no se que cosa

Si hubiera sabido de antemano que no querías ser la elegida yo mismo hubiera acabado con tigo cuando no tenias el collar, pero ahora que lo tienes solo te tengo que enseñar y proteger-dice enojado Shirotsuki

A mí que me interesa, yo solo quiero una maldita vida normal, no elegí esta tortura-dice igual de enojada Madokawa

Mientras estaban discutiendo, Madokawa mira hacia el lado y se tapa la boca con la mano derecha para toser, una vez que se la quita puede ver un poco de sangre en la mano, cosa que de enojo pasa a preocupación el rostro de Shirotsuki

¿Por qué toses sangre?-le pregunta el albino

Y a ti que carajo te importa eso-le pregunta enojada todavía la oji-gris

Me preocupa por que es algo inusual en una elegida-dice Shirotsuki sobrepasando el límite de Madokawa

¡Y a ti acaso solo te importa eso, que la elegida esté bien para que pueda cumplir su deber, a mi me interesa un carajo ser la elegida, me preocupo mas por mi salud como persona que como elegida, si quieres te puedes marchar a buscar a otra persona que cubra el cargo ya que no me interesa!-dice Madokawa mientras abre el cajón del lado de la cama, toma el collar y se lo lanza a Shirotsuki-lárgate, te pido que te bayas, yo me preocupo por mi y por los que me rodean, no me interesa cumplir un papel estúpido como ese

A pesar de que Madokawa no le mostraba la cara a Shirotsuki, este pudo ver lo que hacía la oji-gris, estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba él, acaso había sido muy duro con ella, era eso, pero el pequeño mago no hizo más que acercarse a la cama, dejarle el collar encima y marcharse, pero antes de salir de la habitación dijo

Disculpa si te hice sentir mal, pero quédate con el collar, yo me largo-dice Shirotsuki antes de salir de la habitación, una vez que salió, ella se secó las lágrimas, ya que no le gustaba mostrar tal signo de debilidad según ella

_**Habitación de Midorikawa**_

Midorikawa recién venía despertando, no porque quisiera, sino porque los gritos de la habitación contigua lo había hecho, el estaba justo al lado de la habitación de su prima, cosa de lo que ahora se arrepentía de haber pedido, hasta que entre una triste, pero contenta Clara con lo que mas le gustaba a Midorikawa

Es bueno que estés bien mi Lezze-le dice Clara, o que le hace salir una gotita a Midorikawa, ya que desde que le conoció en los entrenamientos, desde esos tiempos le dice "mi Lezze"

Ya ah pasado tiempo desde que hice de extraterrestre, ¿Por qué no mejor me encuentras otro apodo?-le pregunta Midorikawa como suplicante

Mmm…nop, a mi me gusta ESE apodo-dice Clara haciendo énfasis en la palabra ese, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y entregarle el tarro de helado-cuando te mejores te daré un mejor beso y un helado de chocolate

Entonces espero a recuperarme pronto-dice Midorikawa con un tono de picardía en su voz

Mmm… creo que te daré un adelanto del beso aquí-dice Clara mientras saca una cucharada de helado y se la da cariñosamente a Midorikawa, mientras el se comía el helado ella le roba un apasionado beso, que de inmediato corresponde el peli-verde, para luego separarse a falta de aire, y Clara le susurra en el oído a Midorikawa-los besos con sabor son los mas exquisitos para mi

Entonces si eso es un adelanto, espero con aún más ansias la recuperación-dice el peli-verde con su actual tono seductor

¿Como te hiciste esas quemaduras?-dice Clara sorprendiendo al peli-verde, ya que el llevaba una polera puesta encima de las quemaduras

Té, hirviendo-dice Midorikawa rápidamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Ah, me acuerdo que Madokawa, tú y Hiroto se fueron a tomar té ayer, o me equivoco-le pregunta intrigada la chica, a lo que Midorikawa negó rápidamente

Estás en lo correcto-dice después de su negación el ex capitán de Tormenta Gemini

Bueno, tendré que creerte, por cierto, cuando salgas si quieres vamos a tu casa y hacemos unos cuantos jueguitos-dice con tono pícaro Clara, lo que le hace salir una sonrisa traviesa al amante de los helados

No tiene que ser el hombre el que propone esas cosas, y además como que dices mi casa-dice Midorikawa recobrando el tono de picardía de hace un rato-da gracias que mis padres salieron por un mes por negocios hace una semana

Entonces es un trato, en tu casa cuando salgas del hospital me llamas para saber cuando-dice Clara jugando con Ryuuji

Hey, acaso no me vas a venir a ver los demás días-se queja infantilmente el peli-verde

Estaba jugando, claro tontito que vendré a verte todos los días-dice Clara retirándose de la habitación

Una vez se retiró Clara dejando a Ryuuji solo, este se tira de espalda a la almohada de la cama mientras el helado lo deja de lado un rato para pensar en algunas cosas personales, aunque no muy personales, ya que son del y de su novia y eso le sacaba varías sonrisas, ya que ellos tenían una relación súper activa después de salir del colegio, pero aunque fueran adolescentes, el se dijo que no la tocaría íntimamente hasta dentro de un par de años más, cosa que le hizo enojar un poco a ella, ya que quería que Ryuuji Midorikawa fuera solo de ella y de nadie mas en cuerpo y alma

_**Habitación de Hiroto**_

El peli-rojo dormía placidamente en la cama, aunque fuer de hospital, bueno, una cama de hospital era mejor que una de las camas en las cuales dormía en la época del Futbol Frontier International, regresando a la actualidad, el peli-rojo seguía durmiendo, cuando a hurtadillas y silenciosamente entra cierta peli-roja a la habitación con un ramo de flores, las cuales las deja en un florero con agua, cuando se da vuelta, hacia el aparente durmiente, ella se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios, pero antes de que los retirara, siente la mano de Hiroto en la parte baja de su espada empujándola suavemente hacia él, para que no cortara el beso, mientras cuando se fija en la cara el peli-rojo, este tiene los ojos abiertos y mirándola seductoramente, una vez que se separan a falta de aire, ella le queda mirando en silencio, mientras que el se lame los labios por tan dulce beso de su novia

Eso fue dulce mi estrella fugaz-dice el peli-rojo con tono seductor

Bueno, tu también llevaste las riendas en el baso y no me puedes decir que no, ya que te hacías el dormido solamente-dice la oji-roja con tono de picardía

Bueno, que tal si…-no alcanza a decir nada más Hiroto, ya que la puerta se abre bruscamente dejando ver a una enojadísima Reina

Maldita zorra, venir a robarle un beso al tierno Hiroto sin mi permiso es bajo-dice la peli-azul mirando enojadísima a Alice

Por que no te vas a ladrar a otra parte que en este momento estoy súper ocupada en mis asuntos-dice la oji-roja, lo que descoloca mas a Reina, provocando que esta se lanzara a atacar a la novia de Hiroto

Tu no me vienes a dar malditas ordenes-dice Reina mientras peleaba como a muerte con Alice

Oigan-dice Hiroto, mientras que las dos no le hacen caso alguno

Y tú no me vienes a tocar maldita bitch-dice Alice mientras ella era la que ahora zarandeaba a Reina

Luego de un rato peleando, Alice se levanta como siendo victoriosa, pero rápidamente es derribada de nuevo por Reina, como por una media hora, hasta que Alice le da un puñetazo y deja tirada a Reina noqueada

Bye, bye Reina-chan, bien Hiroto, ¿en que estábamos?-le pregunta Alice mirando seductoramente al peli-rojo, el cual le sale una sonrisa, y ella se lanza de nuevo a él en un apasionante beso sensual

Luego de un rato en lo mismo, Alice decide llevar a Reina a la sala de estar para volver al cuarto de Hiroto, una vez que esta de nuevo en su habitación, vuelven alo que estaban, es decir en los apasionados besos, los cuales se volvían cada vez mas exigentes, hasta que se detuvieron justo en el límite, al borde de cometer una locura, así que se pusieron a reír nerviosamente

Bueno, es de noche, creo que me tengo que ir ya-dice un poco desganada Alice

Acuérdate que me puedes venir a visitar mañana, ya que estaré aquí por dos días más-dice Hiroto seductoramente

Entonces no vemos mañana mi gran jugador-dice Alice en un juego de palabras, con su sobrenombre Alien y su pasión, el futbol, Grand y jugador de soccer, le salió gran jugador

Una vez todos se fueron, las horas de visitas se acabaron, y la noche se hizo presente en el lugar, absolutamente todos estaban durmiendo, hasta Suzuno en la cama y Nagumo cuidando a su amigo mientras dormía en el sillón de la habitación, ahora se pueden ver las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, en especial las que se encuentran en las piezas de Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Madokawa, ahora se puede ver específicamente la que apunta al cuarto de Madokawa, ya que la imagen se estaba distorsionando, mas bien es como si la cámara se estuviera congelando

_**En la habitación de Madokawa**_

Ya no era ella en si, más bien era Yokuko la que estaba controlando su cuerpo mientras dormía, pero ella hacía el esfuerzo para mantenerse en ella hasta que se despierta y se levanta lentamente, se acerca forzosa y dolorosamente a la ventana del cuarto, en la cual se apoya a un costado, es decir en la pared, levanta la mano derecha en puño y rompe el vidrio, luego saca un pedazo medianamente grande, cae el suelo débilmente y con una de las pocas fuerzas que tiene se coloca el vidrio en el cuello, a la altura de la yugular

*jadeo* A-a-acaso quieres que me mate aquí mismo-dice difícilmente Tsubasa

_No creo que seas capas de acabar con tigo por este pequeño jueguito mío_-dice Yokuko mientras le bufaba divertida

Crees que no soy capas-pregunta Tsubasa mientas hace un poco de presión con el vidrio en su cuello, lo que provoca que comience a salir sangre-a-a-ahora crees que no soy capas de hacerlo

_E-e-esta bien, tú ganas, estas demente lo sabias, te dejo en paz, pero necesitarás mi fuerza, que tal si hacemos un pacto_-le pregunta intrigada Yokuko

Que me interesa a mi alguna cosa que me puedas prometer-dice Madokawa un poco desconfiada

_Tengo una forma, en la que soy corpórea, no solo cuando hago te poseo, sino en una que puedo salir de tu cuerpo-_dice Yokuko tomando toda la atención de Madokawa

Te escucho, que quieres decir con eso-le pregunta intrigada la oji-gris

_Una vez que te recuperes puedes tratar de aprender a usarla, si es que quieres_-dice Yokuko, lo que se notaba que era como un doble juego

Espera, donde está el truco en esto-le pregunta intrigada Tsubasa

_No hay truco escondido, solo que quiero salir un poco de tu cuerpo, sabes que tu interior es mas caliente de lo que me gusta, y cuando ves a ese chico, Kazemaru, se vuelve aún mas caliente_-dice sueltamente Yokuko

Esta bien, practicaré hacerte corpórea, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a poseerme, ya que no me gusta la sensación esa de tanto frío-dice Madokawa mientras se levantaba eh iba despacio a la cama

_Esta bien, entonces solo cuando me necesites llámame-_dice Yokuko para luego desaparecer, para que Madokawa se pudiera acostar y volver a dormir tranquilamente

_Tooku ni kikoeta Kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa_

Aparece Madokawa bajo un árbol mientras sierra los ojos

_Tada furikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai goto no_

_Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa kono omi ni wa kutenai_

Aparece una imagen, donde sale Madokawa y valen tratando de lavar al chico albino, es cual no se deja

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii mayoi tsudzuketemo_

Aparece Reina, junto a Alice y Clara tratando de detener al chico el cual corre afuera del baño

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteru_

_Sotto sotto hikatteru_

Muestra como Madokawa reprende al chico albino mientras la pantalla se pone negra y ahora se observa a Madokawa durmiendo con una sonrisa bajo el árbol

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, no pude hacerlo mas largo, ya que no se me ocurría nada más que poder escribir, ya que esta vez estuve corta de mente, porque adivinen, terminé de escribir este capítulo en la noche como a eso de las 1:32 de la mañana horario de chile, imagínense, lo tarde que sería para mi esta hora, bueno, partamos con las preguntas:**_

_**¿Qué hará Shirotsuki después de irse del lugar, luego de ser hachado por Tsubasa?**_

_**¿quieren que haga escenas más HOT en el fic?**_

_**¿Cómo estuvieron las escenas de los hospitalizados y sus novios?**_

_**¿Cómo estuvo la pelea entre Alice y Reina?**_

_**¿les gustó que haya ganado Alice?**_

_**¿Hiroto pensará dos veces las cosas antes de invitar a las dos juntas al mismo lugar?**_

_**¿los chicos quieren tener la mayoría de edad lo más pronto posible para hacer suyas a las chicas?**_

_**¿se valió que hayan hecho la promesa Madokawa y Kazemaru de no tocarse mas haya de besos hasta los 18?**_

_**¿Clara aguantará no tirarse a Midorikawa antes de la mayoría de edad?**_

_**¿morirá Alice en manos de Reina si le quita la inocencia a Hiroto?**_

_**Bueno, me explico de porque este capítulo tenía esas escenas entre ellos, bueno, lo que pasa es que con unas amigas en Facebook estábamos charlando cosas para mayores de dieciocho, sobre las parejas hétero mas lindas de Inazuma Eleven y algunas salimos con las parejas yaoi como KirinoxKariya o HirotoxMidorikawa y no se me ocurrió nada mas sano que escribir algo como esto, ya que varias, por no decir todas querían unas cuantas escenas de este tipo, y bueno, ellas querían algo mas fuerte, como lemmon, pero como no lo puedo escribir todavía, estoy haciendo el mega esfuerzo aunque no crean de no escribir apenas comienzo el capitulo algo tan fuerte, y bueno, creo que me ah salido bien hasta ahora, bueno, las que quieran mas o mas caliente digan por review, mientras que para las chicas de mi historia, sin contar ahora a Alice, Clara y por supuesto la mía no pueden pedir algo igual a lo que acabo de escribir, ya que si quieren algo, que sea un poco mal calientito si quieren, me despido, hasta la próxima**_


	18. huida

_**Aquí les presento el capítulo 18, bueno, este se centrará mayoritariamente en dos o tres días, pero de lo que le pase a Shirotsuki después de que se separara de Tsubasa en el hospital, y bueno, nunca lo había notado antes, pero en este momento estoy jugando un juego que se llama "Solatorobo" y bueno, en ese juego aparece lo que es algo parecido a lo que estoy escribiendo en este fic, adivinen porque, con lo de la reliquia y la persona elegida, si no me creen prueben el juego**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5, ya que si me perteneciera Atsuya estaría y muchas cosas más como que Kariya tuviera kenshin o hubiera KirinoXKariya, aunque fuera yaoi**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Capítulo 18: huida, la desesperación hace cosas extrañas**_

Una vez que Shirotsuki salio del cuarto del hospital, fui a la sala de espera, se encontró con que Alice estaba dejando a Reina sentada en el asiento de la recepción mientras esta estaba inconciente, a lo cual le sale una gota en la nuca a Shirotsuki

No me atrevo a preguntar lo que pasó en este lugar-dice Shirotsuki mientras toma toda la atención de Alice, la cual se coloca nerviosa

¿Ah?... ¿eh?... bueno, digamos que me estaba interrumpiendo con Hiro-koi, nos peleamos un buen rato y… quedó en esto-dice Alice mientras muestra a Reina-tengo que volver, nos vemos en la casa, espero a que no hagas daño en el lugar-dice Alice mientras sale corriendo y se despide con un gesto de la mano

Shirotsuki se quedo un momento pensando en el lugar con la cabeza gacha, pensaba en si volver a la casa o irse de la ciudad, quedo mirando a Reina un momento, la cual estaba inconciente todavía, le salió una sonrisa melancólica y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, una vez que estuvo afuera, se fue a un callejón, donde se transformó en un pequeño gatito blanco, con lo cual comenzó a correr un rato por el lugar, hasta legar frente a la casa de Tsubasa, se quedó hay un rato, viendo como la gente de la ciudad pasaba y como varios niños se detenían para tomarlo en sus brazos, pero este les siseaba y los niños se largaban asustados, hasta que vio cuando llegaron las chicas y se ocultó detrás de un poste de luz, el cual se prendía, ya que se hacía de noche

Hacer esto me va a matar, creo que voy a investigar ese laboratorio que atacó Tsubasa-dice Shirotsuki volviendo a su forma humana y luego corriendo al lugar

Una vez que llega al laboratorio, se podía observas que desde hace tiempo estaba abandonado, siendo de la oji-gris lo había asaltado hace solo un par de días, entra al lugar y comienza a examinarlo, a cabo de media hora solo se da cuenta o cree saber que solo existían aparatos inservibles y descompuestos

Que extraño, según lo que supe de las chicas, el lugar parecía que lo acababan de renovar, esto está muy sospechoso, mejor me adentro mas en el lugar-dice mientras se adentra en la oscuridad del lugar

Mmm… que hará en este lugar esta pequeña idiota, echará a perder todo el plan que eh estado haciendo desde el derrumbe-dice la chica vestida de Ninja, la cual desaparece en una cortina de humo

Mientras Shirotsuki seguía observando, siente la presencia de algo y alcanza a esquivarlo, lo que al hacer contacto contra una pared explota, lo que deja impactado a Shirotsuki, seguido, algo le pega fuertemente y lo lanza a la misma pared, cosa que lo deja débil, es decir semi-inconciente

Mal… maldición-dice casi sin razonamiento-me… me las pagaras, manifiéstate… criatura

Después de decir eso, aparece una gran criatura metálica, la cual parece estar decidida de acabar con el albino

Se ve con claridad ahora que Lucifer esta tras todo esto, él es el único que puede crear a un sirviente mecanizado como tú-dice Shirotsuki ahora casi recuperado

Prepárate para ser destruido sirviente de la bruja blanca-dice el sirviente mecanizado

Je je, al parecer hice bien en quedarme un rato mas, voy a ver como Shiro-chan hace picadillos esa molesta cosa-dice en voz baja la Ninja

No le digas así a mi maestra, solo por eso no tendré piedad con tigo y te aniquilaré lenta y dolorosamente-advierte Shirotsuki mientras se ponía totalmente serio-_"seru alman materu atsetsu merium atsra"__**1**_

Una gran esfera aparece rodeando a Shirotsuki, lo que hace que la gran máquina se siegue y quede indefenso, enseguida de la esfera aparecen varias estacas que atraviesan la gran máquina dejándola descontinuada, pero aún conciente

Que te pareció eso ser insensible-pregunta enojado Shirotsuki

Se nota que eres mas fuerte que yo, ja ja ja ja, pero solo soy un perro de cuarta clase soy lo mas débil del maestro Lucifer, mejor mátame, ya que no te diré nada mas-dice la gran máquina descontinuada

Pero claro que acabaré con tigo, solo después de que me respondas una cosa, quiero saber donde esta mi hermana mayor-dice totalmente serio Shirotsuki

Ella es la escudera del maestro, ni en un millón de años podrás acabar con ella, es la mano derecha del maestro, mago de quinta-dice el robot sacando de quicio al albino, el cual termina de destruir a la máquina

Para tu información soy chica, así que no te equivoques-dice Shirotsuki

Mientras la albina se levanta, se cae rápidamente al suelo, casi sin nada de energía

Maldición, el golpe anterior me afectó mucho, además que hice uno de los hechizos que me quita mas energía, necesito…

Antes de terminar la frase, se queda dormida (N/A: desde aquí trataré a Shirotsuki como en verdad es, una chica, es que escogí este nombre porque se puede usar tanto para hombre como para mujer, así que se me hizo más fácil así), después de un rato, se puede ver a una chica de pelo corto, color blanco, ojos color esmeralda y una piel color vainilla, se acerca a Shirotsuki y se inca para quedar a la altura de la pequeña durmiente, le mira con cara de nostalgia

Lo siento hermanita, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo en secreto, para eso necesitaba hacer creer a Lucifer que estaba bajo su poder, espero a que me perdones por hacerte sufrir demasiado-dice la chica mientras acaricia la mejilla de Shirotsuki

No importa hermana… no estoy enojada por eso-dice Shirotsuki en sueños, como si las palabras de su hermana mayor le llegaran en verdad

Me tengo que ir procura cuidar de ella, no seas tan dura, acuérdate que ah vivido sola toda s vida, la elegida no es solo para encerrar a Lucifer, es también para que sepas ser amable y no encerrarte tanto en eso de que no puedes sentir, compréndelo, por eso esta vez fue alguien así-dice la chica albina para luego desaparecer del lugar

La noche pasó sin mayor revuelo, al día siguiente, Shirotsuki se despertó tranquilamente, pero algo cansada, por lo del día anterior, ya que ese conjuro usaba casi todo su poder, una vez se levantó tranquilamente, reanudó su investigación en el lugar, sin mayor revuelo, pero en una de las salas que intentó ingresar estaba sellada con un conjuro poderoso, pensó que algo como eso solo podría ser obra de Lucifer, rompió el sello con facilidad pero quedó un poco agotada, así que una vez que entró, se impactó por lo que vio, una jaula de cristal

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el capi, bueno, el próximo capítulo será mas largo, eso espero, bueno, nos vemos la próxima vez que se me ocurra algo para el siguiente capítulo**_


End file.
